Warrior’s Blood
by idpaintballer
Summary: From rivals to lovers, can Kiba and Naruto survive being together? In college after Chapter 27. Ninja War Arc: Chapters 23-25. College Days at Chapter 27.
1. New to the team

"Hey Naruto, you're going to be there for the match aren't you?" Naruto heard someone yell as he shut his locker door. "Like I'd miss it, Neji" Naruto replied to Neji Hyuuga, the teams' rear player. "Good, I hope to avenge what happened last year, and also, Naruto welcome to the team." Shikamaru, the team captain said. "Thanks Shika." Naruto replied, smiling ear to ear. Naruto had been trying to get on the paintball team, but didn't make it until his senior year. He had been playing for two years, and he even helped the team in training, and was already considered a part of the team. The two were standing in the hallway before the bell rang. "We better not be late, I hate having to see that crazy bat of a principal." Naruto laughed as everyone seemed to back up a step and go pale. "I take it the old hag is standing behind me?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru only mouthed "I hope you survive." before running off with the others. Naruto took a hard gulp and turned around. "Uhm, hi, um, Lady Tayuya , how long have you been behind me." Naruto said nervously as he only heard the sound of cracking knuckles. "You are so lucky you aren't eighteen yet, Uzumaki Naruto!" Tayuya said, anger evident in her voice. "Oh, well, I guess I better get to class." Naruto said as he turned around to run. As he took off, she grabbed the back of his shirt. "Damnit bitch, let go of my fucking shirt." Naruto commanded.

In the classroom with Shikamaru and Neji, they could hear some swearing coming up the hall. "Sounds like Tayuya is done with Naruto." Shikamaru said "You damn hag, let me go!" they heard Naruto yell before he came flying into the room. Naruto wasn't running, he was thrown into the room, lucky for him, the door was open. Tayuya stood at the door as Iruka, their English teacher looked at the mass of bones and flesh known as Naruto that was laying on the ground by his desk. "Uzumaki, lets see what all you called me, shall we?" Tayuya said as Shikamaru grimaced at her tone. "Hag, bitch, slut, whore, and what was that last one? Oh ya, an old ogre. I expect to see you in my office for the next 4 days for detention." Tayuya about shouted, almost breaking out the windows. Shikamaru grimaced again, knowing it was only Monday and Naruto was already in this much trouble.

The day went on, and it was time for Art with Asuma. "I can't believe she gave you that much detention after beating you like that." Shikamaru said, making note of Naruto's now swelling bottom lip. "If that damn hag wasn't my fucking aunt, I'd giver her a piece of my mind." Naruto said as Shikamaru went blank again. "Shit, she's behind me, isn't she?" Naruto asked as he was given his reply in the form of a deep voice. "Uzumaki Naruto, I don't let anyone else cuss in my class, now shut it before I shut it for you." Asuma said, slapping his hand with a ruler. "Understood?" Asuma said after an especially hard slap. "Yes." Naruto weakly said. "Way to almost end up in the tank, Dobe." Naruto heard someone next to him. "Shut it Sasuke." Naruto said to Sasuke, the teams forward player. "If I already hadn't gotten a warning, I would say something." Naruto growled as Asuma walked by. "Would you really? I find it hard to think what a dickless invalid like you could possibly say" Sasuke asked as Naruto turned red in his face. "Go fuck you're self Uchiha!" Naruto bellowed to have a ruler come down with enough force to break on his head. "That'll be detention on next Monday." Asuma said as he walked off. "Ouch" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head. "You are lucky he didn't assign the detention for this Friday." Shikamaru said, breathing a sigh of relief. "My dad is still going to kill me when I get home anyways." Naruto said as he hung his head low.

Naruto was walking up the walkway to his front door when it opened. "Care to explain how you racked up a week of detention in one day?" Minato said in an angry tone as he walked in the door. "I had a bad day?" Naruto said, with a questioning tone. "Don't answer my question with another question. Tayuya told me everything you said. Now I know you don't like Sasuke that much, but next time, don't yell at him like that again." Minato said, in a less angry tone. "How the hell do you expect to graduate, you were almost expelled last year. You need to settle down." Kushina, Naruto's mother, said from the kitchen. As Naruto walked off to his room, he felt his cell phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Shikamaru. "What'cha want, Shika?" Naruto said as he answered his phone. "We were going to have a practice match, want to join us? I could stop by and pick you up." Shikamaru said. "Sure, I'll be ready shortly." Naruto said as he ran into his bedroom. He opened his closet and pulled out the box on the top shelf. He opened the box to reveal this uniform. It was orange with black accents. It had a logo on the leg. The shirt was orange with the West Konoha High logo on the front of it. On the back, it had the number "17" with his last name across the top in black lettering. As he dressed, he heard a knock at the door. "Naruto, Shikamaru is here." Minato yelled from the front room as he heard the front close. A few seconds, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Enter." Naruto said as he pulled up his pants. "You can always just wear regular cloths to practice, Naruto." Shikamaru said as he stepped in "I know, I just don't want to ruin any of my good cloths." Naruto said as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I think its more you like the way your pants fit." Shikamaru said, laughing at how Naruto reacted. "Its not my fault they are a little form fitting." Naruto said as he got out his gun case. He opened a grey plastic box and filled a few large clear tubes with paintballs before grabbing his bottle. "Ready?" Shikamaru asked. "Ya!" Naruto said excitedly.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked out to his car, where Sasuke and Neji were already in the back seat. "Hey dobe." Sasuke greeted as Neji looked up and smacked Sasuke in the back of the head. "What the fuck, Hyuuga." Sasuke growled as Neji went back to his game. "Hey Neji, go fuck your self Sasuke." Naruto said as he got into the car. Shikamaru only laughed at how he greeted the other two players. "So, are we actually going to play against someone this time around, or just shot at each other." Naruto asked as Shikamaru looked over at him. "This is not to get to coach, but I got word that Kiba and his team were out practicing by the railroad tracks. I thought we could go there and harass them a but." Shikamaru said as Naruto's face lit up. "Sounds fun!" Naruto about squealed.

The group came to a stop and they could hear shots off in the distance. Everyone go their gear together and got ready for the possible battle. They fastened their radios and put on their masks. "Naruto, remember, if you get a chance to take out Kiba, do so." Shikamaru said as he was clipping his chin strap. "Got it." Naruto said, putting his neck protector on. They turned on their radios and went to a clear channel. Shikamaru took out another one and set it for scan. They shortly heard a feminine voice over the second radio. "Captain, there is a green car on the north end, seems we have company." they heard over the radio. "Thanks, Hinata." they head Kiba say in a deep voice. "Damnit, I should have known they would have had an outlook spy." Shikamaru said as they heard some rustling in the bushes. "Everyone, go!" Shikamaru commanded

Naruto ran like lightening into a small cover of bushes as he looked out to see a kid paler then Sasuke come out from where the bushes were rattled. He looked at his roster car for the other team and identified it as Sai, the Bobcat's forward player. "Kiba, I see where they parked, it seems we do indeed have company." Sai said into his radio. "Naruto, move it, Kiba is coming from the south." Naruto heard Shikamaru say through the radio. Naruto repositioned into another bush and saw someone walk out into a clearing. The person had red tattoos on this face, broad shoulders, and brunette hair. "Kiba" he muttered and took aim. Naruto, looking down the barrel of his gun, slowly squeezed the trigger. The gun went off with a loud sound that killed the silence. Naruto, to his horror, missed, and was now being chased. "Fuck, I took a shot and missed." Naruto said into his radio. "Who was the target?" Shikamaru asked. "Kiba" was all Naruto said before he felt something tell him to drop. Following his instincts, he fell to the ground under a thick bush. "I know that fucker went this way." Naruto heard a deep voice say as he looked up. What he saw amazed him, and somehow, made his already tight pants even tighter. Naruto hit the silence button on his radio, and looked up again. There stood Kiba, not even a foot away from where his hand was. Naruto studied him, how his legs looked muscular even through his pants, how his shirt exposed every single curve of his body, and the bulge. "No way in hell could a cup do that." Naruto thought to himself. "Shikamaru, where are you." Naruto whispered after turning his radio back on. Kiba was still standing near him so he turned the volume down and went to using only his ear set. "About 10 meters to your south, it seems he is right above you." Shikamaru said. "No shit, I can smell him." Naruto said before Kiba turned where he stood. "Crap." Shikamaru said as Kiba knelt down. Kiba studied the bush, smirking. "Got you, fucker." Kiba said as he unloaded his gun into the bush. Instead of hearing the loud sounds of someone getting hit a close range, he heard the sound of the bush rattle next to him. He got his gun into firing position and Naruto heard the click of Shikamaru's safety come off. "Down, its me." Naruto said into the radio as he walked to next to his friend. "Close call." Shikamaru said as he put his safety back on. "No shit." Naruto said, panting.

Naruto and Shikamaru stayed in place, watching Kiba thrash the bush that Naruto was hiding in. He looked over at Naruto and studied his features for any hits. He saw nothing, until he looked at his pants. "Naruto, nice boner." Shikamaru said as Naruto's face started to burn. "Fuck." Naruto muttered. Shikamaru started laughing, giving away their position. "For being a genius, you sure are a dumb ass." Naruto said through the radio as he ran for his life. Shikamaru took position and got into his thinking pose. Naruto got into position to his left and looked at Shikamaru. He heard a cracking sound next to him and before he could react, he felt a hot breath on his face. He turned and was horrified by what he saw. There stood Kiba, not even a foot away from him. "Fuck" Naruto sighed as he felt Kiba bring his gun up to his side. Before Naruto had a chance to act, he heard a shot and saw an explosion of orange. Naruto took the chance to run for it, in the process, his hand brushed Kiba's crotch. "I knew it wasn't a cup." Naruto thought as he ran off to where the shot was fired from.

When he got there, he was met by the rest of his team. "We need to find a weakness." Shikamaru said as Naruto blushed and looked at him. "I kinda got a feel of Kiba, he isn't wearing a cup." Naruto said as Shikamaru muttered something. "I know you are gay, but come on, groping the enemy captain." Neji said as Shikamaru held a hand up. "He has a point, if we can get one shot off, it'll end this match and will knock him out of the game for a while, perhaps long enough for the to forfeit, and he would know what it feels like to be shot in the nuts." Shikamaru said, anger evident in his voice. "I see." was all Sasuke said as he lowered himself to the ground. Sasuke, the only player on the team with a sniper gun, opened his sight covers. He looked through them. "Damn, if this shot works, with what he has down there, he'll be in real pain." Sasuke said as Shikamaru nodded his head. "Go for it, once you have a clear shot, take it.". The four of them hunkered into the bush, waiting for Kiba to turn around. "Once Sasuke gets this shot off, we'll run back to the car and call it over. Understood?" Shikamaru said as Sasuke grunted. Kiba had turned their direction. "Get ready." Shikamaru said. Sasuke squeezed his trigger and a single shot rang through the woods. They watched as the ball went through the air, almost in slow motion. They watched as it spun, getting closer and closer until it hit. Naruto watched as the fabric of his pants bent inwards, as the ball busted, and as Kiba's eyes rolled into the back of this head. "Awe fuck." they heard him bellow as he fell to the ground with his hands over his crotch, coughing. "Mission successful." Shikamaru said as they ran off to the car. Shikamaru hit the unlock button on his car and they sped off, knowing that they succeeded in knocking Kiba out of the game for a while.

**A/N: Pleasereview and tell me what you think.**


	2. Captive

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up the next morning, not aware on how his life was going to change that same day. He got dressed and put on his orange jacket and walked outside where he found Shikamaru just pulling up. "Hey." Naruto greeted. "When are your parents going to let you drive to school." Shikamaru mumbled. "I talked to my mom and she said perhaps soon. Thanks for the rides." Naruto said as they took off towards school. He met up with the other two players in the hallway. "I can't believe we did that yesterday." Neji said. "No shit, that was a good shot!" Sauske said. "Sure was." Naruto said, nodding his head in agreement. They walked past the principal's office and could hear Tayuya swearing up a storm about something. Naruto and Shikamaru both grimaced about what it could be. When they reached their first period room, English, they took their normal seats in the back corner.

"So, anyone hear about how he is doing, is the match going to be cancelled?" Naruto asked. "So far, I haven't heard anything." Shikamaru said, opening his text book. "When will we find out about it?" Neji said with his head buried in his hands. "I don't know, I guess Coach Gai would let us know at the meeting today." Shikamaru said as he looked up and saw Iruka enter the room. "Good morning Iruka." Naruto said. "Ah, Uzumaki, I see you made it in on your own two feet." Iruka said, laughing. "You know, they will eventually find out soon enough who did it and it will be hell from then on." Sasuke said as they heard the bell sound. The class started to fill up, and they could hear some chatter from the front. "You know, I heard someone shot Kiba in the nuts yesterday." Sakura said. "Ha, they must have had pretty good aim to hit those little balls." Ino laughed as Naruto started laughing. "What are you laughing about." Sakura said to Naruto. "You're right, must have been a killer shot." Naruto said as Iruka clapped his hands. "OK class, lets open our books to chapter 12." Iruka said as the entire class groaned.

The day went on until the final period of the day came, art. "Uzumaki, please, no cussing." Asuma said as Naruto walked in. "Shikamaru, I have an idea for a new mission, how about 'Operation keep the dobe out of the tank.'" Sasuke said as Naruto turned red in the face. "Shit" Shikamaru said as Asuma looked over at him. "Umm, Naruto, you'll have Shikamaru with you on Monday." Asuma said as Shikamaru turned pale. "Oh god no!" Shikamaru cried out as he took his seat. "Naruto, you looked like you were going to say something." Sasuke said as Naruto only flipped him off. "Asuma, Naruto flipped me off." Sasuke whined out. "Sasuke, you're 18, please, ignore him." Asuma said as he drew a square on the white board. "Come on Shika, detention isn't too bad." Naruto said, squeezing Shikamaru's shoulders. "It isn't the detention I don't like, it's my father's reaction." Shikamaru said as Naruto went pale. "You're right, when he found out about your last detention, you weren't allowed to do anything for a month, and the match with East Konoha High just a few weeks away, we can't afford to loose a player." Naruto said as Shikamaru's eyes lit up. "Um, Asuma, I feel it was unfair for you to assign me detention without a proper warning, isn't it school policy." Shikamaru said as Asuma turned and walked to him. "As always, you have a point, I suspend the detention." Asuma said as Shikamaru breath a sigh of relief. "But consider this your one and only warning for the year, understood." Asuma said as Shikamaru nodded his head "Understood.". "Way to skip out on it." Naruto said, patting Shikamaru on the back. "Ya, it seems the little fucker can always talk his way out of trouble." Sasuke said as Naruto and Shikamaru nodded their heads. The final bell rang and they went to the gym, where they met with coach Gai.

"I heard that Kiba was shot in a very unfortunate area yesterday. I have a suspicion on who it was, but I am not going to point fingers. They have decided to not cancel the match, it seems Kiba wants revenge on what happened. We will not be having official practice this week, but if you guys want to do something together, go for it." Gai said. "OK, with that, the meeting is over." he finished.

"That was short." Naruto said as Sasuke grinned. "Ya, almost as short as your dick." Sasuke said, expecting Naruto to say something, instead, his reaction was in the form of a hard left hook to the face. "Naruto what the fuck." Shikamaru screamed as he watched Sasuke fall to the floor in front of the gym. "Damn dobe, I never though you had it in you." Sasuke said, getting back up. "Bring it fucker." Naruto growled. "My pleasure." Sasuke grinned while all Shikamaru could do was grimace at what was happening. "You asshole!" Naruto shouted as he brought another fist up, making contact with Sasuke again. "Pussy." Sasuke muttered as he nailed Naruto in the jaw, making him shake with rage. Shikamaru looked to his right and saw a blond woman walking closer. "Fuck." Shikamaru muttered when Tayuya arrived. "Uzumaki, my office now." Tayuya bellowed, Naruto hung his head, knowing where this was going.

Naruto walked into Tayuya's office and shut the door behind him. "Naruto, I saw it all on the camera. I should be suspending your ass, but instead, next week, I want you to spend two days in in school suspension. I will release you once I call your parents." Tayuya said as she picked up the phone and entered Naruto's name into her computer. "Hello, Minato, this is Tayuya, the principal of West Konoha High School, I need to inform you that Naruto has been assigned two days of in school suspension next week." Tayuya said as her eyes went wide, she jerked the phone away from her head, pointing it at Naruto. "Naruto, get you ass home now, I know you are there still with her." Minato shouted into the phone before hearing a click. Naruto stepped out of the office and found Shikamaru sitting in a chair. "So, what's the damage." Shikamaru said as Naruto handed him a green slip of paper. "You really fucked up, you know that." Shikamaru said as Naruto got a single tear. "I'm dead once I get home." Naruto about whined out. "Where is Sasuke." Naruto asked as they walked down the hall to the nurses office. "He is with Tsunade, it seems you opened him up." Shikamaru said as the door to the nurses office opened, and Sasuke stepped out. Naruto looked at him, and noticed the stitches in his face. "Wow, I am so sorry." Naruto said as Sasuke only looked back at him. "It's OK, I deserved it, as long as you didn't get expelled." Sasuke said as Naruto went pale and handed him the green slip. "Wow, the fuck, two days with Anko." Sasuke said, almost in a whisper. "That's nothing, my dad is going to skin me alive." Naruto said as he finally dropped a tear. "Come on, let's get you home." Shikamaru said as they turned to walk out the door.

As Naruto walked out, he heard a car horn go off. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are in so deep." Minato said as he walked up to Naruto. Shikamaru and Sasuke backed away from the two. "Dad, please." Naruto begged as Minato got closer. "I'm not mad at you, but your mother is at home seething, it might be a good idea to find a traffic jam on the way home." Minato said as Naruto looked up at him. "Dad, thanks." Naruto said as he pulled Minato into a hug. As Naruto and Minato pulled into the drive way, they were met by Kushina. "So, care to explain why you got in school suspension?" she said in an angry tone. "Well, I punched someone." Naruto replied without any emotion. "Well, since you show no remorse, you are grounded for a month. You can go out for practice and matches only, and if I catch you elsewhere, you're as good as dead." Kushina said with a motherly tone. "OK, fine." Naruto said, walking into the house. Naruto walked to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed, looking at the ceiling of his bedroom. "I wonder if they discovered who it was finally." Naruto said to himself as his cell phone rang. "What's up Shika." Naruto said as he answered his phone. "Kiba called, it seems he knows who did everything, all I can advise is to wear a cup to the match." Shikamaru said. "Oh, shit, so he pretty much ordered everyone to take the shots." Naruto replied. "Sure did, I guess he wants to share the pain, just giving you the heads up. How dead are you at home?" Shikamaru said, Naruto sighed. "Grounded for a month, the only time I can leave is for matches and practice. My mom told me if I am caught somewhere else, I'll be dead." Naruto said. "Well, we could always get some food and find a place to hang out, if we get caught, we can always say we are taking a break." Shikamaru said. "Wow, it seems you planned everything out, well, I gotta get going." Naruto said. "Sure, see you later." Shikamaru said as he hung up. "Naruto, time for dinner." Kushina yelled from the kitchen.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "So, other then your fight, how was today." Minato asked. "Well, I found out that the match with East Konoha High is still on." Naruto said before shoving a piece of steak into his mouth. "That's good, isn't it?" Kushina asked. "Well, it is, except some things went wrong at practice yesterday and well, the captain is out for blood now." Naruto said, taking a sip of water. "What happened?" Minato asked. "A nut shot." Naruto said, setting his glass down. "Ouch." both Kushina and Minato said at the same time. "Ya, well, I am tired, I'll see you guys in the morning. Thanks for dinner." Naruto said as he picked up his plate and put it in the sink. "Good night." Kushina and Minato said as Naruto walked into his bedroom.

Naruto woke to himself sweating. "Why the hell was I dreaming of that." Naruto said to himself. "Oh well, probably nothing." Naruto said to himself again and drifted back to sleep. As Naruto slept, images of himself and Kiba in very weird situations kept popping up in his dreams, and finally, Naruto had enough. He woke up and looked at the clock, it was 6:25 in the morning and he threw his legs over the bed. As he stood up, he looked at the calendar, October 10, his birthday, this made him smile. Naruto walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. "Good morning and happy birthday!" Minato and Kushina both said as soon as they saw him. "Thanks." Naruto said as he sat down at the table and started eating his breakfast. Once done, he got dressed and walked out the front door, before long, Shikamaru's green car pulled up. "Happy 18th." Shikamaru said as Naruto got closer. "Thanks." Naruto said again as he got in and noticed that Sasuke wasn't in the car. "Um, where is Sasuke?' Naruto asked. "He finally got a car of his own." Shikamaru said as Naruto got into the car.

"So, what are you so worried about?" Shikamaru asked, not even looking over at Naruto. "The match with East Konoha." Naruto said in less them a mumble. "Oh, it'll be fine, I am sure we'll all make it out alive." Shikamaru said as Naruto went pale at the comment. "Hey, I was only joking, cheer up." Shikamaru said, Naruto nervously laughed. They pulled into the high school parking lot and found a spot and parked. Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke standing by the front door. "Hey, where is this car you got?" Naruto said, running towards Sasuke. "It's at home, it wouldn't start." Sasuke said as the three walked into the building. "So, how did you get here?" Shikamaru asked when Sasuke held up a bus ticket. "Ouch." Naruto said as the three walked up the stairway to the bay of lockers known as "senior hall". "So, Naruto, you know about the practice tonight, don't you?" Shikamaru asked. "Yep, mom already said I could go, why?" Naruto asked. "Well, we were going to pester East Konoha a little more, you know, get their blood boiling." Shikamaru said. "Sweet, sounds like fun, I take it regular cloths then?" Naruto said, Shikamaru shook his head. "Nope, camouflage." Neji said, stepping towards the three with a box. "Oh, and happy birthday Naruto, this is for you." Neji said, handing Naruto a box. Naruto opened it to find a camouflage outfit. "Thanks." Naruto said to Neji. "Sure, didn't want you to feel left out this evening." Neji said to Naruto as he put the box in his locker and the four started making their way to Iruka's class room. "I wonder if that nutless fucker will be there?" Naruto said as Iruka shot him a dirty look. "I know you aren't talking about Kiba, since you got a feel of those." Sasuke said, Naruto laughed. "Well, anything to complete a mission I guess." Naruto said, Neji and Shikamaru laughed. "I was talking about that one named Sai." Naruto said, Shikamaru looked at Naruto oddly. "Why would you want him to be there?" Shikamaru asked. "Well, he was the one that ratted us out last time, so I figured some revenge would be needed." Naruto said as the bell rang. They looked around and noticed that the classroom was already full.

As the day went on, they were finally out of school. "So, when were we going to go over there?" Naruto asked. "In a few minutes, we'll stop by your place and Sasuke's and get your gear." Shikamaru said as the four of them got into his car. "This'll be fun!" Naruto about squealed. As they drove down the road, Naruto was looking out the window. "So, what are you thinking about Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Kiba" Naruto replied absentmindedly. "What about Kiba, him shoving his rod up your ass, gulping down your sack?" Sasuke asked smirking. All Shikamaru and Neji heard from that point was a loud smack and a slight whine. "Sounds like someone just got their ass handed to them again." Shikamaru said, almost laughing as he turned to see Naruto looking out the window like nothing happened and Sasuke nursing a bloody nose. "Damn Naruto, I think you'll do more damage to Sasuke then anyone else on the team." Neji said. "Um, what, you say something Hyuuga?" Naruto said as he turned to Neji blank faced. "You really aren't yourself since that day, what's going on?" Neji asked. "Well, if you really want to know, I'll tell you later." Naruto said. "Yes, I really want to know, and I think we should share it with the others on the team as well." Neji said. "Fine with me." Naruto replied before looking back out the window.

They arrived at Sasuke's house, and he ran inside. A few minutes later, he came back out with his gun case and dressed in his camos. A few minutes later, the arrived at Naruto's place. As Naruto got out of the car, he noticed something was off, he walked inside with his box from school and looked around, his parents weren't home. As he got changed, he remembered Shikamaru's warning and thought nothing of it, pulling on his pant, he grabbed his gun case and ran out to the car. "Well, we are all set, let have some fun." Shikamaru said.

They pulled up and the area by the railroad tracks and could see three other cars there, one being Kiba's. The four of them got out and started tracking down Kiba's group until they found them. "OK, I hope everyone remembered their cups." Shikamaru said, everyone but Naruto nodded. "You forgot, I warned you yesterday." Shikamaru said. "I'll be OK." Naruto said as the others only nodded. They got into a bush, when they heard Kiba's voice. "OK, that's enough for now, I gotta take a break." he said as he went into a grove of trees. "I think I am going to get started early today." Naruto said, moving silently to where Kiba had gone. As soon as he got there, he saw Kiba squatted down, releaving himself. "Hn, perfect shot." Naruto said to himself as he saw Kiba stand. That was when Naruto looked at Kiba in full view. He was tall, and it looked like once again, he hadn't remembered a cup as Kiba pulled up his boxers. Naruto took aim and let off one shot. Before he could do anything, he heard a rustle from behind him. He turned around to see another pale boy, just a few feet away from him, it was Sai. "Your aim, it is off, do you even have a penis?" Sai said as Naruto turned to run, turning to run backwards and get off a shot at Sai. Before he could even react, he ran into something hard and warm. "I see, this is the guest Hinata told me about." Kiba said, taking Naruto by the arm. "Where there is one, there are always others." he said, practically dragging Naruto. "Shikamaru, I've been taken." Naruto said into his radio. "Don't struggle too hard, we're already tracking you." Shikamaru said as Naruto took a hard swallow. This wasn't the best situation to be in, taken hostage by another team was one thing, but Naruto had heard of the torture that they used, and it wasn't going to be pretty for Naruto.


	3. Recovery

Chapter 3

Shikamaru looked around, not seeing Sasuke and Neji near by. "Sasuke, Neji, you hear me, we have a problem." Shikamaru said. "Ya, I bet we do." Sasuke said, coming out of a bush next to Shikamaru. "I can't believe it." Neji said, emerging from behind Sasuke. "We need to find out where the base is before we can even think of rescuing Naruto." Shikamaru said, both Neji and Sasuke nodded their heads in agreement. "I wonder if he still has his radio on him?" Sasuke said, keying his radio up. "Naruto, can you hear me?" Sasuke said, the voice that came across scared the shit out of them. "Naruto isn't near his radio, but this is Kiba. Either surrender and forfeit the match or Naruto gets it, where I got it." the voice said. "Son of a mother fucking bitch, Gai is going to kill us once he finds out about this." Sasuke said. "Not just that, but Naruto will kill us if we give in to their demands." Neji said. "Where is he at, we want to know if he is OK." Shikamaru said into the radio. "Shikamaru, please, I am near a bridge." Naruto said quickly into the radio before a shot was heard and a scream came with it. "He has already gotten it once, now, make your choice." Kiba said over the radio. "What are we going to do, they already shot Naruto there, who knows what they'll do if we get caught trying to rescue him." Sasuke said. "Well, everyone remembered their cups except Naruto, so we'll be better protected then him, also, Sasuke, you have your sniper rifle on you, don't you?" Shikamaru said. "Of course, I see what you are saying, have me give cover fire and you two go in after Naruto, good plan." Sasuke said. "OK, lets move it." Neji said, Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto looked around him, at the base he was being held at. "There just has to be a way to escape without being seen." Naruto said to himself before he got up again. "Where is my gun?" Naruto thought to himself when he saw it, sitting on a bench, without its CO2 or loader. "Damn, this isn't going to do me any good." Naruto said. "Neither is trying to escape." Kiba said, aiming a sniper rifle at his crotch, turning on the laser sight. "Come on, please, I'll do anything." Naruto said as Kiba only smirked. "Anything?" Kiba said, in a scary tone, making Naruto's skin crawl. "Well, perhaps not that, but I will do anything." Naruto said. "What the fuck do you think I was thinking." Kiba said in an angry tone before squeezing the trigger, shooting Naruto between the legs again. "God damnit." Naruto swore as he fell to the ground in pain again. "OK, just name it." Naruto said, finally giving up. "Anything?" Kiba asked. "Fine, anything." Naruto said. "Well, lets see, how about you kiss it to make it feel better, you know, where your sniper shot me." Kiba said, motioning down towards his crotch. "Go fuck yourself." Naruto shot off. "If it was a few inches longer I could." Kiba said, smirking as Naruto turned red then white. "I don't give a fuck, I am not doing anything like that." Naruto said in defiance as he saw Kiba start to unzip his pants. "Damnit keep it in there, I told you no." Naruto said, but he himself was becoming hard at the thought of sucking Kiba off. "Your pants beg to differ." Kiba said, pointing at Naruto's growing erection. "I said no and I mean it." Naruto said, Kiba only looked at him. "Come on, you know you want it." he said. "Ya, I want it." Naruto said, making Kiba smile. "I want it like I want to be shot in the nuts with nothing on." Naruto shot off, making Kiba back off. "Come on, look at what you're missing out on." Kiba said as he freed his own eight inch member from the confines of his pants. "I said no." Naruto screamed.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke were walking along when they heard Naruto screaming at Kiba. "We've found him, now Sasuke, you go up that hill, give me the signal when you have a good position, Neji and I will attack from the sides." Shikamaru said. As Sasuke got to the top of the hill, he could see perfectly down into the base, he could see that Kiba had his pants down, and Naruto was on his knees. "Shikamaru, it seems Naruto is going to blow Kiba." Sasuke said. "I doubt he would." Shikamaru said. Sasuke turned on his laser sight and put a dot right on Kiba's dick. Naruto looked at Kiba and licked his lips. "I knew you wanted this." Kiba said. "Yes, but I want it here." Naruto said, bending over. Before Kiba could even think, a shot was heard. "What the hell?" Kiba said as a paintball went flying around him. He quickly pulled up his pants and made a grab for Naruto, where he was shot in the hand. "What the fuck." Kiba about screamed and grabbed Naruto again, pulling him into a building. "You told them where we were, didn't you?" Kiba growled, picking up a paintball gun off the floor. "Kiba please, I was only joking when I said I didn't want you." Naruto said, begging for his life. "Like I give a damn now." Kiba said as he shot Naruto in the head. "Damnit." Naruto moaned as he fell to the floor with a massive headache. "See how it feels." Kiba hissed as he aimed right at Naruto's crotch. Sai stepped into the room and Kiba motioned for him to pull down Naruto's pants. As Sai stepped closer, Naruto found an rock and flung it at him, missing. "Fuck the pants." Kiba said as he squeezed off the shot. All Kiba saw from Naruto was his eyes roll back into the back of his head and Naruto pass out from pain. "Good, leave him here, lets go." Kiba said as he and his team made their escape.

Shikamaru was the first to find Naruto in the old shed. "Shit." Shikamaru muttered when he saw what Naruto's condition was. Naruto was bleeding from the nose and unconscious. "Neji, I need you down here now, Sasuke, keep your position, Naruto's badly injured." Shikamaru said into his radio. "How bad?" Sasuke asked. "I can't really tell, he is unconscious and just moaning right now." Shikamaru said as Neji finally got to the shed. "Where am I?" Naruto barely moaned out when he saw dark hair near him. "God damnit, I said no Kiba." Naruto shrieked as he took a swing at Neji, almost hitting him. "Naruto, calm down, its us." Shikamaru said, gripping and massaging Naruto's shoulders, getting him to relax. "Shikamaru, thanks." Naruto said before he passed out again. "Come on, let's go." Shikamaru said, picking up Naruto and carrying him out the door. "Neji, we only have a few more feet to go before we get to the car. Car you take Naruto." Shikamaru said. "Sure." Neji said as he heard a snap from behind them. "Sasuke, where are you?" Shikamaru said into his radio. "About 15 feet behind you in the brush." Sasuke said. "OK, we had a scare." Shikamaru said as Naruto regain consciousness again. "Where am I?" Naruto asked. "You're almost home." Neji said as he looked over his shoulder into Naruto's blue eyes. "Thanks guys." Naruto said, nuzzling deeper into Neji neck. "OK Naruto, take it easy, I don't swing that way." Neji said, expecting Naruto to say something smart assed in return, his reply was a snore from Naruto. "I think he's sleeping." Neji said as Shikamaru looked behind him after unlocking the doors on his car. "I think you're right." Shikamaru said.

"Oh god, what happened." Kushina said in almost a whisper as Shikamaru carried Naruto into the house. "He was taken captive, I think the best thing for him is to sleep." Neji said as Shikamaru took Naruto into his bedroom. Shikamaru laid Naruto down on the bed and Naruto opened his eyes. "Where am I?" Naruto asked in a slight moan. "You're at home, your mom is getting you some pain medication, and you are going to be fine." Shikamaru said in a calm tone. "Where is everyone else?" Naruto asked again, tiredly. "They are here too, do you want them to come in?" Shikamaru asked, Naruto nodded his head. "OK." Shikamaru replied as he got up and walked out the door. Naruto's mom walked in with some pills and a glass of water. "Are you feeling OK?" she asked as she sat down on Naruto's bed. "Ya, except for the headache." Naruto replied, taking the pills and removing his shirt. "Those should help, I'll have the others come in once you are done, they are really worried about you. It seems you have some really loyal friends." Kushina said with a loving tone. "Thanks." Naruto said as he shifted to remove his pants while still under the covers. "OK mom, I am ready." Naruto said as he pulled the covers over himself, trying to get warm again. "He's done." Kushina said as she walked out, the others walked back in and Shikamaru closed the door behind them. "So, how do you feel?" Sasuke asked. "Kinda in pain, I mean being shot there four times." Naruto said. "They shot you four times?" Shikamaru said in almost a panic. "Ya, and once on the back of the head." Naruto said as Shikamaru grimaced. "You guys, I hate to do this, but I think I may quit the team." Naruto said in a somber tone, Shikamaru and Sasuke looked stunned and Neji was the only one to take action. "Naruto, what happened to your dream, you wanted to be on the team since your freshman year. Come on, what happened to your dream?" Neji said, looking directly into his eyes. "I don't know what you are saying?" Naruto said, a tear in his eye. "I mean what happened to your dream, you always said you wanted to become a captain like Shikamaru and now you are going to throw it all away just like that? You aren't sounding anything like the Naruto Uzumaki I know." Neji said, standing up. "Neji please sit down. Naruto, he's right. Even when you were rejected from the team your junior year, what did you do? You stayed with us, helped us with practice, and you acted like a part of the team. Without you, we would not only be down a player, but we will be down a close friend." Shikamaru said as Naruto started to tear up even more. "I'm sorry I put you guys through this." Naruto said, on the verge of crying. "Naruto, please promise me this one thing, think it over and come to your decision tomorrow. We gotta get going and let Gai know you were hurt at practice." Shikamaru said. "OK, I'll see everyone tomorrow." Naruto said before closing his eyes. "Come on, let's let him sleep." Shikamaru said.

As the three walked out of Naruto's bedroom, they were met by Kushina. "I wanted to thank you guys for being there for Naruto. I am happy he has friends like you." she said wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Let me know if he'll be able to make it to school tomorrow, OK?" Shikamaru asked, handing Kushina a contact card. "Sure." Kushina said putting the card in her pocket. "Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Minato asked as he walked into the house. "Naruto was in an accident at practice, he was injured." Shikamaru said as Minato's eyes went wide. "Where is he?" Minato asked, almost in a panic. "He's in bed, sleeping." Kushina said, taking Minato into a comforting hug. "Is he going to quit the team?" Minato asked, almost as if he wanted Naruto to. "I don't know, we had a talk with him and he promised he would make up his mind in the morning." Neji said. "How badly was he hurt, I have never known for him to fall sleep this early in the day." Minato said, looking at how the clock only said it was six in the evening. "They shot him a total of five times, four in the crotch and once in the back of the head, where his mask didn't cover." Shikamaru said. Minato only hung his head. "Wow." was all he said as he walked into Naruto's room.

"Naruto, you awake." Minato said as he stepped in. "Sort of." Naruto moaned from under the pile of covers that were covering him. "Shikamaru told me about everything, I just wanted you to know I am glad you are OK." Minato said as Naruto rolled over. "Is there any way the guys could stay over, you know, to keep watch." Naruto said in a soft moan. "I'll talk it over with your mom. Most importantly, I wanted to see how you felt." Minato said, taking Naruto into a soft hug. "Naruto, you're shivering, is everything really OK?" Minato asked. "Ya, I just have a bad headache, and my dick hurts." Naruto said as his dad chuckled. "I bet it would after all that." Minato said before standing up and walking out of the room. "Hang in there, son." Minato said as he closed the door.

Minato stepped out of the room, and walked over to Kushina. "Naruto was wondering if they could stay over tonight, he doesn't feel exactly right." Minato said as Kushina nodded her head and turned to the others. "Naruto wants you guys to stay over, do anyone of you want to." Kushina said as Neji and Sasuke looked at her. "I can't, I have to work in the morning." Neji said. "Sorry, I would love to but I have to study for a test." Sasuke said. "I've got nothing going on, I'll drop these two off and be back, OK?" Shikamaru said. "Sure." Minato and Kushina said.

Minato took a chair into Naruto's room, and sat there, watching his son breath. "Wow, four times." he mumbled as Naruto stirred. "Please, don't." Naruto mumbled in his sleep. "He must be having a nightmare about what happened to him." Minato thought. "Minato, supper's ready." Kushina called from the kitchen. Minato stood up and walked to the door, turning one last time to look at Naruto, then walked out and left the door open. As Minato and Kushina ate their dinner, there was a knock at the door. "Come in Shikamaru." Minato said as he walked to the door. Shikamaru walked in, followed by a tall man with black hair and think eye brows. "Hi, my name is Might Gai, I am Naruto's paintball coach. Shikamaru told me everything that happened. Normally, it is a pretty safe sport to play, but at times, people take it to the extremes, and this is the normal result of it." Gai said. "We expected for there to be some injuries, after all, you are shooting things at each other, but never something like this." Minato said and Kushina nodded her head. "How is Naruto doing?" Gai asked. "He's still sleeping, I guess Shikamaru is going to stay over to make sure he is OK during the night." Kushina said. "I read the injury report, I have made an appointment with Shizune, the team physician's assistant, on Monday to make sure that he is OK after all this." Gai said. "Shikamaru, thank you for letting me know about this, I'll be seeing everyone at the meeting then, I guess we have a new team member coming." Gai said as he turned around and walked out the door.

Shikamaru walked into Naruto's room and spread out the sleeping bag he had brought from home. "So, has he woke up since I left?" Shikamaru asked Minato as he sat back down in the chair. "No, not at all. We saved some dinner for him if he wakes up in the night and is hungry. I already also called Tayuya and told her what happened and that Naruto won't be in class on Monday." Minato said as he turned back to Shikamaru. "When Naruto first tried out for the paintball team, I thought it was only a phase he was going through. He wanted to become part of the team so bad that when he heard he didn't make it, he became depressed and didn't leave his room for almost a full week. The day he was accepted into the team, he came home with tears in his eyes. We thought he was rejected again, but when he held up his uniform order slip, he had tears of joy in his eyes. I thought this would hurt his grades, but they didn't change at all. I now see what Naruto saw in you guys. Companionship, dedication, loyalty, and friendship." Minato said as Shikamaru looked over at him. "You mean when he was rejected from the team he took it hard?" Shikamaru asked. "Took it hard, hell, he cried himself to sleep that night, repeating how he was a failure over and over again." Minato said. "Wow, I had no clue. I had always known Naruto to be happy and cheerful, I never thought he had it in him to become depressed." Shikamaru said. Minato turned his head back to Naruto. "I think that he has found true friendship in his life." Minato said before he stood up and walked out the door.


	4. New Member and Wet Dreams

Chapter 4

Naruto opened his eyes, he could see no lights, only darkness and shadows. "Holy fuck I'm blind." he bellowed, waking Shikamaru. "Naruto, get a hold of your self." Shikamaru said as he turned on a small light and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and about threw him on the ground. "Shika, what are you going in my room?" Naruto about growled out. "Naruto, you wanted one of us to stay here, remember?" Shikamaru said, squeezing and massaging Naruto's shoulders. "Oh, god, I am so sorry." Naruto said as he brought his head down. Shikamaru looked at where he was looking, and smirked at what he saw. "Damn he's hung." Shikamaru thought as Naruto's face turned bright red. "Where are my cloths at? Why am I nude?" Naruto asked quickly as he grabbed a blanket off of his bed to cover himself. "Well, for the first question, they are in your dirty cloths basket, for the second, you were sweating really badly, so I cut your underwear off. You got a concussion and we need to keep you cool." Shikamaru said almost like Naruto was fully clothed. "I'm nude in front of you and you don't care?" Naruto asked. "Why would I care, I'm just here in my underwear. Besides, I've seen you nude before, remember gym?" Shikamaru said. "Oh, true." Naruto replied as he looked back down. "I didn't think it would bruise like that." Naruto said as he pulled the blanket back, exposing the four inch long piece of bruised flesh between his legs. "No shit, it's worse then when he shot me there." Shikamaru said, Naruto turned to him with wide eyes. "Kiba shot you in the nuts too, when?" Naruto asked. "It was last year, we were playing around by the railroad tracks, and Kiba showed up. He started taking random shots, then the next thing I knew, he shot me in the nuts then walked off. Ever since that day, I've always wanted bruise him like he did me and now like he did you." Shikamaru said.

Naruto and Shikamaru sat there, and talked for hours. It was starting to become bright outside. "So, where is everyone else, I am sure they would have wanted to be here too." Naruto asked, his stomach growled loudly. "Come on, your mom and dad saved some dinner for you." Shikamaru said as he stepped out of the bedroom door. Naruto could hear Shikamaru doing something in the kitchen, then the microwave going. He stood up and walked out into the kitchen. "Damn that smells good." Naruto said as he pressed himself against Shikamaru. "Umm, Naruto, your cock is quite close to my ass, please back up." Shikamaru said, Naruto giggled and walked off to his room and got some boxers on. "There, better?" Naruto asked as he walked out. "Much." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes. The microwave beeped and Shikamaru got the bowl out. "Thanks." Naruto said before digging in. "Careful, it's still hot." Shikamaru said as Naruto finished one last bite, throwing his head back and opening his mouth, letting steam bellow out. "Damn, didn't you feel that?" Shikamaru said. "Not really, I always eat like this when it's late." Naruto said. He got up and rinsed the bowel and put it in the sink. "So, where is everyone else?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke's studying for that exam in English and Neji had to work this morning." Shikamaru said. "I see, so they pretty much had no choice. I know that Sasuke is almost failing English, so that exam is his last chance." Naruto said as Shikamaru nodded his head. Naruto and Shikamaru went back into Naruto's bedroom and laid out on the floor, turning on the TV. "So, Naruto, you never told us what you were thinking about yesterday." Shikamaru said as Naruto rolled over to face away from him. "Kiba." was all Naruto said. "What about him?" Shikamaru said. "When I got a good look into his eyes, they weren't of rage or anything else like the others have said. His eyes were almost as if he was sad about something, and it made me feel weird about him." Naruto said. "Come on, Naruto, I know this can't be happening." Shikamaru said, almost in a whine. "I am afraid it is, I might be falling for the enemy." Naruto said with a sigh. "So, is that why you wanted to quit the team?" Shikamaru asked, Naruto nodded his head in response. "Think you can keep this from the others." Naruto asked with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Sure, whatever you need me to do, I'll do it." Shikamaru said. "Thank you so much, I would hate to see how Sasuke would react." Naruto said. "Ya, and you'd probably bloody his nose again because of his reaction." Shikamaru said with a laugh. "True." Naruto replied with another laugh.

Later that morning, Shikamaru called Sasuke and Neji to see if they wanted to do some maneuver practice, away form the railroad tracks. As they went to pick up Neji and Sasuke, Naruto took his usual place in the back seat. "Why do you always sit back there?" Shikamaru asked. "It's big enough to stretch out back here." Naruto said as they pulled into Neji's driveway. "So, I see Naruto is back up and walking, I hope he remembered his cup today." Neji said as he saw Naruto in the car and got in. "Ya, I remembered everything today." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

As they were pulling into Sasuke's driveway, Naruto noticed a smirk on the Uchiha's face. "What are you smiling about, get laid." Naruto said bluntly as Sasuke got into the car. "Come on Naruto, don't start this early." Shikamaru moaned as Naruto shifted over to the drivers side of the car. "No, why, did you?" Sasuke asked. "No, Shikamaru doesn't want to live your dream." Naruto said. Neji and Shikamaru heard a smack followed by a whimper. "Sasuke, I thought it was against your Uchiha Pride to whimper when hit." Neji said as he looked at Shikamaru. "It is." Sasuke said, looking out the window. "Then who was that?" Shikamaru asked as he looked behind him to see Naruto nursing a bloody nose. "Damn Sasuke, break his nose." Shikamaru said as they pulled off. "You asshole." Naruto said around his hand, stuffing a tissue up his nose. "Don't call me where you take it." Sasuke said. "I wonder how much longer this will last?" Neji said as he head another smack from the back seat, he turned around to see Sasuke nursing a bloody nose now too. "It's a good thing your teamwork doesn't suffer because of this." Shikamaru said as they pulled up into the area where they were going to be playing at. "OK, team one is going to be myself and Naruto, team two will be Sasuke and Neji." Shikamaru said. "Sweet, I get to be with Shika and not the bastard." Naruto said in a happy tone. "Why you so happy, you gonna suck him off?" Sasuke said. "You'll pay for that later." Naruto about growled.

As the four split, Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "So, why exactly did you get into paintball anyways?" Naruto asked. "Well, my dad said I needed to do something to keep myself out of trouble, and I decided that I could use my logic in paintball at least." Shikamaru said as he got into his position.

"OK, I see Sasuke, what should I do?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru looked over at him. "Take him out." Shikamaru said. "Um, nut, neck, knee or head?" Naruto asked. "Your choice." Shikamaru said. Naruto took aim and shot Sasuke in the nuts, Shikamaru grimaced when he saw Sasuke fall to the ground. "Damn, he forgot his cup." Shikamaru thought. Before Shikamaru could do anything, he heard another shot go off and saw an explosion of paint come from Sasuke's head. "Damn Naruto, a double?" Shikamaru said as he looked over at Naruto. "I told him he was going to pay for that comment he made." Naruto said. "And you are going to pay for those shots." Neji said as he snuck up behind Naruto and Shikamaru, shooting them both in the back of the head. "Son of a bitch." Naruto said as he fell to the ground. "Damnit." Shikamaru said. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a single trip mine and pulled the pin, covering himself, Shikamaru, and Neji in blue paint. "A warrior can still pull the pin on a grenade in his final moments, remember this, Neji." Naruto said as he got up and cleaned off the lens on his mask. "Naruto, I never thought you had that kinda move in you, bravo!" Shikamaru said as he looked at Naruto. "I've also reached my decision." Naruto said as they walked up to Sasuke who was rubbing the back of his head. "Damn, what hit me?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at a smiling Naruto. "I told you you'd pay for that comment." Naruto said as he helped Sasuke up off the ground. "So, Naruto, what's your decision?" Shikamaru asked. "I have decided that I am going to stay." Naruto said, smiling. "Atta boy." Neji said, ruffling Naruto's hair. "Good, now, who shot me like that?" Sasuke said as Neji and Shikamaru both pointed at Naruto. "Damn, nice shot." Sasuke said as Naruto got out a cleaning cloth and handed it to Sasuke to wipe off his lens. "Well, I think we did enough today." Shikamaru said, turning to his car. "Ya, lets head home." Naruto said.

As the four started on their way back home, they dropped off Neji and Sasuke at Sasuke's house. "Shika, I wanted to thank you for everything." Naruto said moving into the front seat. "Well, your welcome Naruto." Shikamaru said as Naruto put his hand in Shikamaru's lap. "I wanted to do something in return." Naruto said, looking over at Shikamaru. "Naruto, you don't have to do anything." Shikamaru said, looking over at Naruto. "You sure, I know you'll like it." Naruto said. "Naruto, I know I am your friend, but I don't swing that way." Shikamaru said, moving Naruto's hand off of his lap. "What did you think I meant? I mean taking you out for something to eat." Naruto said, blushing. 'Oh, Oh, Ok, Sounds good, where at?" Shikamaru asked. "Not sure, your choice." Naruto said, looking back out the window. "If you didn't mean that, then why was your hand in my lap?" Shikamaru finally asked as they pulled into Naruto's driveway. "It fell asleep and I needed to stretch my arm." Naruto said, moving the fingers on his left hand. "Oh, well, see you later." Shikamaru said.

As Naruto walked to the front door, he could only think of one thing, how the match against East Konoha High would go, and if they would make it out without being seriously injured. Naruto was so deep in thought he didn't notice that the door was closed when he tried to walk in. After Naruto opened the door and walked in, he was met by weird looks. "Kinda blind today?" Minato chuckled. "Not really, just thinking." Naruto said. "OK, remember dinner is at seven tonight and if you want Shikamaru to stay over again, I don't care." Kushina said. "Na, I think I'll go work on some homework." Naruto said as he walked to his room with his paintball gear. As Naruto sat there at his computer, he didn't even hear his dad call to him that Shikamaru was there. "Working hard?" Shikamaru said just above Naruto's ear. "Son of a fucking bitch Shika." Naruto screamed almost falling off of his chair. "Well, how is the project going?" Shikamaru said, looking at the screen. "Pretty good, why are you here?" Naruto asked. "I was just bringing around Kankuro and introducing him to the other players, he's the new person on the team." Shikamaru said as he walked over to the door. "Come on in." Shikamaru said. "OK." a deep voice said and the door opened, revealing the new player. Naruto looked him over and shook his head. "Either this guy is Kiba with died hair or I am imagining things, but damn he's hot." Naruto thought. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Naruto, the center." Naruto said, holding out a hand. "I'm Kankuro, I guess I'll be the new forward." Kankuro said. "New forward, what happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Well, I found out that Sasuke is going to be moving." Shikamaru said. "Oh, when?" Naruto asked. "Tomorrow, that's why he needed Neji's help." Shikamaru said as Naruto opened his mouth into an "O". "Ya, I figured replace Sasuke before he leaves." Shikamaru said. "Ya, makes sense." Naruto said as he looked Kankuro over. "Have you told him?" Naruto asked. Kankuro raised an eye brow. "Yes, I have, and he doesn't have a problem." Shikamaru said as Kankuro nodded his head. "Well then, welcome to the team." Naruto said in a cheerful tone. "I just want you to know I already have a boyfriend, Kiba." Kankuro said as Naruto's jaw hit the floor. "You are one lucky man." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Ya, but he can be a pain in the ass some times, oh well, guess it'll be kinda funny, playing against him in a few weeks." Kankuro said with a smile. "Well, we are glad to have a new person to the team." Naruto said. "Sure are, by the way, Naruto, I need to talk to you about your team status." Shikamaru said. "What is going on?" Naruto asked. "We are going to have to drop you as a regular player." Shikamaru said, Kankuro only looked on as Naruto started to tear up. "I always knew this was too good to be true." Naruto said as he got up and got into his closet. Shikamaru watched as Naruto took out his uniform pants and folded them up. "Here, since I am being kicked off, I guess you guys should have these back." Naruto said in a sad tone. "Naruto, what have I said about jumping to conclusions, you are being promoted to under captain." Shikamaru said as Naruto looked up at him. "I thought Neji would get it, since he's been on the team longer." Naruto said, closing his closet door. "Neji would have, but he rejected. Sasuke was the old under captain, and with him leaving and Neji rejecting, you're next in line." Shikamaru said. "Really, sweet." Naruto said, running to his closet, hanging his pants back up. "Well, all this is going to be announced at the meeting tomorrow. See you there." Shikamaru said as he and Kankuro walked out the door.

Naruto watched the two of them walk back out to Shikamaru's car. "Damn, he's taken, but what the hell, at least there'll be a little eye candy on the team." Naruto thought to himself as he turned back to his computer. He continued his work until his mom called for dinner. "Naruto, dinner." Kushina yelled from the kitchen. "Coming." Naruto replied, signing off of his computer.

As Naruto walked into the kitchen, he could smell dinner. Once again, his mom managed to cook something wonderful, and Naruto knew if he kept eating like this he was going to gain weight. "Well, dig in." Naruto's mom said. In a matter of minutes, they were already done. Naruto ran back to his room and logged back into his computer. "Damn, it feels like it's midnight." Naruto groaned as he looked at his computer screen. He had finished the project, and was now just messing around on the internet, watching odd videos. He turned to look at his alarm clock. It was already 1 AM. "Well, gotta get some sleep." Naruto said as he stripped down to his boxers and got into bed.

"_Oh, Kiba, damnit." Naruto swore as he felt his boner get engulfed in the welcoming heat of Kiba's mouth. "I knew you would love this." Kiba said around Naruto's cock. "Shut it and suck." Naruto commanded as he grabbed the back of Kiba's head and thrust it harder onto his member. Kiba took one action, he swallowed. "Ohhhh, damn." Naruto moaned out as Kiba swallowed his cock and started to hum. "Oh god, kiba, I'm cuming." Naruto shouted as he came hard into Kiba's mouth, making him choke. "You made me choke, get read for your punishment." Kiba said in a seductive tone. "Do what you want, I deserve it." Naruto said, batting his eye lashes at Kiba. Kiba raised up and removed his boxers, releasing his eight in cock from it's confines. He grabbed a bottle of lube and squeezed some in his hands, rubbing them together and smearing the oily substance on his dick. "You ready?" Kiba asked as he got into position, resting his tip at Naruto's entrance. "When ever you are." Naruto said. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt Kiba slide in. "Oh, damn, fuck, you're so big." Naruto moaned out as he rocked his hips backwards. "Oh, so tight." Kiba hissed as he eased the rest of himself into Naruto's asshole, giving the blond time to adjust to his size. "Move damnit." Naruto commanded after a few seconds. Kiba started out at a slow pace, just getting Naruto ready for what was about to happen. "Harder." Naruto moaned and Kiba complied. Thrusting deeper into Naruto, he could feel Naruto tense. "Ha, found his prostrate." Kiba though as he aimed for the same spot again, hitting it dead on. Kiba watched Naruto's back as he got goose bumps. "Oh god." Naruto moaned out loudly at the feeling. "Like that?" Kiba asked in a sexy tone. "Oh fuck yes." Naruto moaned out as Kiba hit the same spot again. Kiba began to pound Naruto's ass like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, ah, damn, fuck." Naruto moaned as Kiba's rod rammed his prostrate with every thrust, finally giving in, Naruto released his second load on the ground beneath him. "Ohaahhhhh." Kiba moaned as he felt Naruto tighten around him, causing him to release his load into Naruto's ass. "Fuck." Kiba muttered as he pulled out of Naruto. "Damn, that was amazing." Naruto said as he felt his insides start to return to normal. "Naruto, I have to tell you something." Kiba said in a sexy voice. "Tell me anything you sexy hunk." Naruto about moaned out. "It's time to get up for school." Kiba said._

Naruto's eyes shot open to the sound of his alarm going off. He took a look around. "God damnit, that was all a dream." Naruto openly whined. He pulled his sheets off to reveal the large wet spot on not only his boxers but also his sheets. "Damnit, did I piss the bed?" Naruto asked himself as he bent down to smell it. It had a bitter salty smell, not the smell of urine. "Wow, what a wet dream." Naruto chuckled as he got out a new set of sheets and threw the other ones in a dirty cloths hamper. "Good thing I do my own laundry, if my mom saw this, she would kill me." Naruto said as he finished making his bed. He walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. As he adjusted the water, he started to become hard again. "Damnit, not now." Naruto groaned as he reached down and grabbed his cock. He started pumping as images of Kiba and the dream popped into his head. 'Oh, damn." Naruto moaned out as he felt his member twitch. He opened one eye just as he came hard into the water of the shower. After cleaning himself up, he got into his school cloths and walked into the kitchen to have breakfast.


	5. Tests and Accidents

Chapter 5

Naruto walked outside and sat on the front porch. He was sitting there, waiting for Shikamaru to come and pick him up. "What are you waiting for?" Minato asked walking up behind Naruto. "Shikamaru to pick me up." Naruto said. "Remember, you have an appointment today at eight." Minato said. "Oh shit, that's right." Naruto said as Minato looked at him and smiled. "We better get going." Minato said as he walked towards the car, Naruto followed. "So, I wonder who this Shizune is?" Minato said. "I don't know, probably an old woman if she knows Tsunade. We all know that she only looks that way because of botox and plastic surgery." Naruto said in a chuckle. "True, I would say your school nurse is about 50/50." Minato said, also laughing. "What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked as they pulled out of the driveway. "She's half the work of nature and half the work of a doctor." Minato said, making Naruto laugh even harder then before.

As they pulled into the doctors office, Naruto got out of the car and walked into the office. "Name please." the receptionist asked as Naruto walked up to the counter. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as she looked over the appointment list. "Ah, please take a seat, a nurse will be with you shortly." she said as Naruto turned around and took a seat.

Naruto grabbed a magazine and started flicking through the pages, finally a woman in a flowered dress walked up to him. "Naruto, Shizune is ready for you." she said into Naruto's ear. As Naruto walked into the hallway, he could see rooms, finally, they got to one and the woman opened the door. As Naruto walked in, Shizune turned her chair around. To say that Naruto and his dad were wrong would have been an understatement. "Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Shizune, I am the team's physician assistant. Gai already told me about everything, we are just going to have a quick look followed by some blood tests and a few scans." Shizune said in a sweet tone. "I think we'll start with the blood tests, please take a seat." she said, motioning towards a chair with oversized arms. She got out a small pan and walked over to Naruto, sliding a pink stool along the floor with her. "You'll feel a little prick." she said, making Naruto giggle. "Normally I would say that." Naruto said in a giggle. "Oh, I see." Shizune said as she reached into the box, pulling out a 2 inch 15 gauge needle. "Where the are you going to put that?" Naruto asked in a nervous tone. Shizune reached over and softly rolled Naruto's arm onto it's back, exposing the underside of his elbow, applying a tourniquet to his upper arm. "Right here." she said as she tapped the vein, making it emerge from the bend of his arm. "Now, take a deep breath, this might sting." she said as she pressed the needle into Naruto's flesh. "Son of a fucking bitch." Naruto bellowed, before passing out. A few minutes, Naruto came back to the world as Shizune removed the needle. He looked over at the vials in the rack. "Leave any for me?" Naruto asked. "I took a little extra, just in case, now, we need a urine and semen sample. Please use the red cup for the urine and the blue one for the semen." Shizune said, handing Naruto two cups and opening a door. "Damn this is embarrassing." Naruto mumbled as he walked in.

"At least this one isn't too hard to do." Naruto said as he screwed the lid back onto the red cup. "Now, for the, other one." Naruto mumbled. He tried to think of images that would turn him on, then he remembered the dream he had the night before. He thought of his mental images of Kiba completely nude, breathing down his neck. "It's worth a try." Naruto said as he noticed he was already getting hard. He replayed the dream in his head, stroking his dick, waiting for the 'sample' to emerge, finally, he felt the tingle of impending orgasm. "God" Naruto silently moaned as he unloaded himself into the cup. Closing the lid, he put it into the bag with the other cup and walked back out into Shizune's office. "Done?" Shizune asked as Naruto sat down in a chair. "Yes, what's next?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone. "We'll do a quick ultrasound to see if there was any damage then we'll be done." Shizune said as she opened the door to her office. As Naruto and Shizune walked down the hall, they walked into a room with a machine in it. "Naruto, this is Jayiria, he is our ultrasound technician." Shizune said, handing the orders to the white haired man. "Ah, a good old 'tome scan." Jayiria said in a perverted tone. "You expect me to be in a room alone with that pervert." Naruto exclaimed. "It'll only take a few minutes, now pants down." Shizune said as she walked out the door. "He better not try anything." Naruto mumbled. After what felt like ever, they were done with the ultrasound. Naruto walked out into the waiting room and up to the receptionists desk. "I need to make a follow up appointment in two weeks." Naruto said. "Is Friday good." the lady said behind the counter. "Sure, any time." Naruto said. "OK, then two it is." she said, handing Naruto an appointment card.

"So, everything OK?" Minato asked as Naruto got into the car. "I'll know in a few weeks." Naruto said. As they pulled into the school parking lot, Naruto got out and walked into the office. He walked up to the counter and signed in, on his way out, he bumped into Neji. "So, how did it go." he asked. "Fine, I'll know more in a few weeks." Naruto said. The rest of the day went by in a flash and it was finally seventh period, Art. Naruto walked into the room and found Shikamaru sitting at a table. "Hey, how did it go." Shikamaru said as Naruto sat down next to him. "Pretty good, the ultrasound guy is a fucking pervert, I swear." Naruto said. "I know, that guy just creeps the hell out of me." Shikamaru said after looking around the room for Asuma. Naruto and Shikamaru sat and talked for a few minutes before Naruto heard a deep voice from behind him. "So, how are you guys today." Kankuro asked, taking a seat next to Naruto. "Good, and you." "Pretty good, considering that Kiba is being a shit bag about me going to school here." Kankuro said, looking at Naruto. "Well, why is he acting like that." Naruto asked. "It's because he can't pin me down. I swear, if I didn't transfer schools I would have dumped his ass like the sack of shit he is." Kankuro said as Asuma walked into the room. "Kankuro, consider this your warning for this week." Asuma said as he took a marker off of the bottom of the white board. "Class, we will be having a free day today, if you have homework, you can do it now. If you are going to talk, please keep it down." Asuma said, writing down ideas of drawings that can be done during this time. "So, you went to East Konoha? What is their training like?" Naruto asked. "Well, it's better then here, but they are only speed ball, no tactical scenario like you guys play." Kankuro said. "And, how is Kiba to work under." Kankuro looked around and lowered his head. "He's a total asshole." Kankuro said. The three sat there and talked for ever until they heard the bell go off. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing everyone later today." Shikamaru said.

As Naruto rushed out of the classroom, he bumped in Kankuro, "Shit, sorry." Naruto said as he turned to walk off. Suddenly, Naruto couldn't move. "So, Shikamaru told me you were gay. Is this true?" Naruto heard Kankuro say from behind him. "Um, ya, have been for years, why?" Naruto asked in a shaky tone. "Ever heard of the Ninja Wars?" Kankuro asked, this peaked Naruto's attention. "What about it?" Naruto asked. "We are trying to get a team together for this year, and Kankuro has agreed to help." Shikamaru said from somewhere behind Kankuro. "Sure, I'll go for it, what do I have to do?" Naruto asked. Kankuro leaned in closely and licked Naruto's ear lobe. "Fuck both Shika and myself, at the same time." Kankuro said into Naruto's ear in a husky tone. "What, fuck, who, how?" Naruto stuttered. Kankuro and Shikamaru both erupted into laughter. "He's just kidding, I'll explain everything after the meeting." Shikamaru said. "You ass." Naruto said to Kankuro, lightly punching him in the arm. "But I know you'd tap it in a heart beat." Shikamaru said to Naruto, who only flipped him the finger in response.

Later that afternoon, after Naruto got done with his detention, he met with the rest of the team in the gym. "As you all know, this year the Ninja Wars will be held. We need a team of four. I already have Kankuro and Naruto onboard with me, now I need one final player." Shikamaru said. "I'll do it." they heard a deep voice say from the back of the crowd. Naruto turned around and saw Kiba, in regular street cloths, walk to the front of the group. "OK, Kiba from East Konoha High School will be the fourth person on the team." Coach Gai said as he wrote down his name on the roster. Naruto walked up to Kiba and looked him dead in the eyes. "Remember me?" Naruto said. Kiba turned around. "Yes, and?" he said to Naruto. "Just remember that we are on the same team, no nut shots." Naruto said to Kiba who turned and looked at Naruto, then Shikamaru. "I will say that I am sorry to both of you." Kiba said as he walked up to Kankuro and whispered something in his ear, which made him burn deep red. Shikamaru walked up to Naruto from the front of the crowd. "You have no problem with him being on the team, do you?" he asked Naruto. "No, it's one step closer to getting into his pants." Naruto absent mindly said. "Damnit Naruto, think before speak." Shikamaru said to Naruto who only looked around. "Shit, did I think that out loud?" Naruto said, looking at the disgusted look on Shikamaru's face. "Yes, you did, and I am sure that Kiba and Kankuro heard you." Shikamaru said, backing up a little. "Shit" Naruto muttered as he turned around and found Kiba and Kankuro with surprised looks on their faces. "I wasn't really thinking that." Naruto said as Kiba walked up to Naruto with his fist doubled. "Shit, I really didn't mean it." Naruto said as he backed up. "What did you think I was going to do to you, you dropped this by the tracks that day." Kiba said, opening Naruto's hand revealing Naruto's class ring. "Wow, thanks." Naruto said as he took the ring out of Kiba's hand. "Sure thing shorty." Kiba said as he turned around. Naruto, after getting a good look at Kiba's cloths, or more exactly how it had dog hair all over it came up with a reply. "Don't call me shorty, dog ass." Naruto said, smiling as Kiba flipped his the finger walking out of the gym with Kankuro.

"Ready to go home, Naruto?" Shikamaru said as he walked up to him. "Sure." Naruto said. Shikamaru and Naruto walked out into the parking lot where it was now snowing. "Damn winter weather, good thing the match against Kiba's team is going to be indoors." Shikamaru said as Naruto only nodded his head in agreement. The two pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the freeway. Naruto's house was on the other end of town, right on the boundary between school districts. "Just think Naruto, where you live, you could have gone to either school." Shikamaru said with a chuckle. "Ya, you're right." Naruto said with a slight chuckle. As they continued on, Shikamaru noticed the roads were starting to get pretty icy and he slowed down. "Looks like it's going to be pretty bad." Shikamaru said as a car flew by them on the freeway. "Damn asshole." Shikamaru said as Naruto felt the rear of the car break traction. "Shika." was all Naruto could get out before he was met by an explosion of white fabric and a flurry of glass in his face from the windshield. "Where am I." Naruto asked himself as he only saw black, and could hear many voices around him. He opened his eyes to see flickering red and yellow lights. He looked to his left and saw Shikamaru lifelessly laying slumped against the steering wheel. "Shikamaru, wake up." Naruto screamed as he moved his head and noticed that something was restricting his movement. He looked down and found a white collar around his neck. He looked over again and noticed that Shikamaru had the same collar around his neck and that he was still breathing. Naruto started to struggle against the cage of metal that was enclosed around him. He could hear a grinding sound as he looked up and saw a man dressed in a yellow and orange suite with a saw, cutting the beam along the side of the windshield. "Naruto." Shikamaru weakly said in the driver's seat. "Shika, I am sure it's going to be fine." Naruto said, trying to reassure his friend as the blade finally finished it's cut and they slid the saw across the front of the car. Naruto could hear the sound of metal and plastic breaking as the roof was lifted off of above them. "Notify dispatch, there are two occupants, not a fatality like was reported." one of the people outside of the car said as Naruto moved his hand and Shikamaru looked around with his eyes. "OK, can you feel your feet?" one of the firefighters asked Naruto. "Yes, what happened." Naruto asked as the firefighter gave him an odd look. "Do you remember anything about the accident?" the fire fighter asked. Naruto glanced to his left and noticed that they were lifting Shikamaru out of the car. "No." was all Naruto said before his world went black again.

**A/N: I was going to combine this with Chapter 6, but decided to split it. Chapter 6 will be done by the end of the year. Hope you enjoy and as always, please review.**


	6. Hospital Stay

**Author's Warning: This is the second longest chapter I have ever written. Please review as always.**

**Re-Release Notes: This chapter is being re-released because I lost a huge part of the story line that could be seen as filler but actually makes a huge difference in the story. Sorry for the double release.**

Chapter 6

"Naruto, please, just wake up." a voice rang in Naruto's head. "Please dear, just open your eyes, come back to us." the voice plead again. "Mom?" Naruto weakly said in his head. "Naruto, please, come back." he heard a male voice say this time. "Dad?" Naruto again said in his head. "Come on man, wake up, this is so troublesome." he heard again. "Shikamaru." Naruto laughed in his head. "Come on, show those blue eyes for us again." a deeper voice said. "Kankuro." Naruto mused in his head, remember images of him and Kiba walking out of the gym holding hands. "Damnit shorty, wake up." another voice said. "Kiba." Naruto thought with a last breath before his world went completely numb again. As Naruto lay there in the hospital bed, he was surrounded by his family and friends. What he didn't know is that the match had been cancelled because of the injuries he and Shikamaru had sustained in the accident, and that he had been out for almost two weeks.

"Come on Naruto, please open your eyes." Naruto head a voice cry beside him. "Come on, please, just a blink." the voice said again, he couldn't even remember who it was. "Come on, I never thought I would say this, but I miss you and would love to see your blue eyes again." the deep voice said as Naruto thought. "Who was that?" Naruto asked himself as he opened his eyes into small slits. "Oh thank god." the deep voice about screamed as he heard the loud sounds of foot steps around him. "Come on, give him some room, he's been out for a while so he can't really see anything." a voice said before Naruto saw a bright light shine into his eye. Opening his eye further, he noticed that the one he heard was Kiba. "Kiba, what did you say." "What about it, I've been tagging along for practice and the guys say it's not the same without you there." Kiba said as Naruto's eyes closed and opened again. "Where is everyone else?" Naruto asked in a slight moan. "The others are down eating lunch, I'll call them". Kiba took out his cell phone and dialed a number into it. "Shika, Naruto's awake." was all Kiba said. Not even a few seconds later, Shikamaru came bursting into the room. "Thank god you're alive." Shikamaru cried into Naruto's chest as he took Naruto into a tight hug. A few minutes later, Naruto's mom and Dad as well as Kankuro came into the room. "Shika, too tight." Naruto moaned out and Shikamaru released his grip. "So, what happened, all I remember were the air bags going off and them cutting us out of the car." Naruto said as Shikamaru looked over at him. "Someone hit us from behind. We went into a spin and into the barrier. The car was totaled and you were almost killed because when we hit the barrier, we also flipped, crushing the passenger side of the car. The doctors thought you would never wake up." Shikamaru said as Kushina started crying and Minato took her into a hug. "It's OK, he'll be back home soon." Minato said, reassuring his wife.

Naruto watched as a person with blond hair walked into the room. "My name is Tsunade, I am Naruto's admitting doctor. The nurses told me he woke up, is this true?" the woman said in a caring tone. "Yes, it is. Aren't you the school nurse?" Minato asked. "I volunteer my time to do that for the school district. I have always loved kids and hated to see them injured." Tsunade said. As she walked closer to Naruto, he looked her over, or at least as good as his limited vision would. "Hey." Naruto weakly said. Tsunade looked over at him and smiled. "Glad to see you can talk kid. Now the road to recovery begins." she said as he took note of the time and walked out of the room. "Wonder what is going to happen now?" Naruto asked openly. "Well, you'll have some therapy and we will have to do some more CT scans to see if you are stable." Tsunade said as she walked back into the room. Naruto shifted in his bed and felt a slight tug on his penis. "Why is there a tugging down there." Naruto asked as Tsunade looked over at him. "We inserted a catheter so you didn't suffer from skin breakdown. You've been on IV nutrition for two weeks now and we were considering a feeding tube. Now that you are awake, that doesn't seem to be necessary. I'll have the nurses aid come in and take the brief off and we'll see how you do. If you remain continent, then we'll remove the catheter." Tsunade said as she wrote some things down in Naruto's chart. "I see." was all Naruto said as moved his arms. They stung with pain and he could tell his muscle tone was already starting to diminish. "How much longer do I have in here?" Naruto asked. "We'll transfer you to a long term care facility in a week." Tsunade said, looking up from her chart. "What, a nursing home, I fucking think not." Naruto protested. "Unless if you can prove you have people who'll care for you, then you'll have no other choice. I could try to get you in home care, but there is no guarantee, so you'll have to deal with the nursing home for as long as it takes to arrange everything." she said, looking Naruto dead in the eye, staring him down. "I have the right to refuse." Naruto said, looking Tsunade directly in the eye. "So I'll decide where I go." he finished. Tsunade looked at him. "OK, I'll call the home health people before I call the nursing home." she said in defeat as she walked out of the room.

It was now getting closer to dinner time and there was a knock on the door. A nurses aid dressed in a green uniform top with tan pants walked in with a cart with five treys on it. "Here is your supper, Naruto. Glad to see you are awake." the aid said as he walked out of the room. "Where have I met him before?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked around and shrugged their shoulders. Kankuro got up and set Naruto's trey on the table in front of him. "Damn, finally something solid." Naruto said as he lifted the lid on his plate. He looked in horror at the puréed food on the plate. He looked around and got a tear in his eye before he took his spoon and took a bite. Dinner went on without any problems, and it was getting late. Minato explained how they were taking turns sleeping in the folding bed in the room, so someone would be there if he woke up, no matter what time. Tonight was Kankuro's turn to stay with Naruto. As the others slowly filed out, Kankuro walked out into the hallway and got some blankets. He walked back in to find Naruto hiding his face. "Hn, he must be already asleep." Kankuro thought until he got closer and heard a sob come from Naruto.

"What's wrong, you sound down." Kankuro asked as he got closer to Naruto. "I'm not a person, I'm just a sack of flesh that they want to push out." Naruto moaned followed by another sob. "Listen, you're lucky to have survived. The people in the other car didn't. It was a horrible accident Naruto, and the call went out as there being four fatalities. The other two were in the other car and they thought you two were dead. Shikamaru was out of it for three days. You should be happy." Kankuro said. "What is there to be happy about? I'm sitting here shitting in a diaper and pissing in a tube." Naruto blurted out bluntly. "What?" Kankuro said with a shock. "Ya, they dropped me down to the level of a fucking baby." Naruto said in a low tone. "That's not right." Kankuro said under his breath. He watched as the nurses' aid walked in. "Hey Kankuro." the aid said. "Hey Gaara, what's up?" Kankuro said. "Oh, nothing, the usual, stuck with nigh shift." Gaara said as Naruto was glaring daggers at him. "How are you tonight, I'm glad to see you're awake." Gaara said, looking to Naruto. "I'm fine other then I have to shit like a horse after eating a truck of oats." Naruto said in a blunt tone. "I'll get you a bed side commode." Gaara said as he walked out of the door. A few minutes later, he walked in with another aid and the commode. "We are going to have you try to stand. The nurse agrees it's about time you start to be able to do this on your own and this will help you start." Gaara said as he set the commode next to Naruto's bed. "Sounds good." Naruto said. He couldn't believe he was getting excited about taking a shit in the sitting position. Gaara and the other aid helped Naruto into a sitting position and Naruto tried to stand on his own. His legs were wobbly but he was able to make it to the seat on his own. "How does it feel?" Kankuro asked. "It feels good, almost too good." Naruto said as he got a relaxed look on his face. "I think I'll step out for a bit, here is the call light." Kankuro said, handing the controller to Naruto who was sitting on the commode.

Kankuro stood outside of the door and he saw the light come on. He saw Gaara and the other aid walk to the door and open it. A few minutes later, they walked out, shaking their heads. "So, feel better?" Kankuro asked as he walked back into the room to find Naruto smiling. "I kinda filled it." Naruto said and Kankuro got a disgusted look. "That's just wrong." he said with a little smirk. Naruto and Kankuro sat there and talked until Kankuro noticed that Naruto had stopped talking. He looked over and found his friend sleeping, but not in the sleep he was in earlier in the day, but much rather a natural one. Kankuro yawned and closed his eyes.

Kankuro laid there on the folding bed and slept as Naruto turned on his call light. Gaara walked in. "Is there any way I can have some water?" Naruto asked. "Sure, I'll be back shortly." Kankuro opened his eyes and noticed that the light was on over Naruto's bed. "What's up?" Kankuro lazily said as he stretched his arms. "Got thirsty, they are bringing me some water." Naruto said in excitement. Instead of Gaara walking into the room, a nurse walked in with a trey and a pitcher of water. "The aids told me about how things went with you on the commode. I am going to go ahead and pull the catheter. Could you turn your head Kankuro." the nurse asked. Kankuro looked away as she took out a pair of scissors and cut the tip off of the water tube on the catheter. "Take a deep breath." the nurse said. Naruto took a deep breath and she pulled the tube from Naruto's penis. "There, we are done, feel better?" the nurse asked. "Ya, a lot better." Naruto said as he laid back down on the bed. "You can turn around now Kankuro." he said. Kankuro turned around and noticed that there was no longer a tube running from Naruto. "They pulled the tube." Naruto said with a grin. "Good, one more step to going home." Kankuro said. "Sure is." Naruto said as he laid his head back down on his pillow. "Next is the IV." Kankuro said. "They'll probably get rid of that tomorrow." Naruto said before he fell back into his slumber.

"So, Naruto, how do you feel?" Kankuro heard a voice ask. He opened one eye to see Shikamaru's ass right in his face as he bent over, talking with Naruto, who was trying to eat his first solid meal. "Good, I am so fucking hungry, I never though that hospital scrambled eggs would taste this good." Naruto said around the mouth full of food. Kankuro smirked and took the opportunity. He reached up and pinched. "Nice tight ass, Nara." Kankuro said as Shikamaru turned around blushing a deep red color. Naruto was laughing so hard he almost choked on his food. "Thought you were sleeping back there." Shikamaru said as he noticed that Kankuro was also laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." Kankuro said, trying his best not to laugh. "So, how are you handling the food?" the nurse asked as she walked into the room. "What food?" Naruto said. She looked at the empty plate and looked over at Naruto. "It seems you are progressing pretty well. Time to get that IV out." she said. As she peeled back the bandages, she grasped the top of the assembly and pulled. The IV slid out and she put a bandage over it. "I'll tell Tsunade you are eating solids well." she said as she walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Kiba walked into the room. "Good morning." Naruto said. Kiba looked at him and smiled. "Glad to see you are doing so good." Kiba said as he took a seat next to Naruto. Minato and Kushina walked into the room and gave Naruto a soft hug before sitting down. They sat there and talked until there was a knock at the door. "Naruto, we have decided that with your progress you'll be going home in about a week." Tsunade said as she walked into the room. "Sounds great, what all do I have to do to get there?" Naruto asked. "We are going to have you start walking with the therapy people and put you under a memory test. If you pass those, we'll be discharging you." she said looking at Naruto. "Sounds good." Naruto said as Tsunade turned around and walked out of the room.

The day went by and it was time for dinner again. Naruto looked over his trey and smiled. There was a sandwich and ramen, his two favorite foods. "Who told them that I liked this?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked around. "Just chance that it was on the menu tonight." Shikamaru said as he took the lid off of his trey and started to eat. Tonight was Kiba's turn to stay with Naruto. Everyone slowly began to leave, Minato and Kushina being the last ones to leave the room. Kiba came in with a few blankets and opened the folding bed. "You don't care if I sleep shirtless, do you?" Kiba asked. "Why would I care, do you think I am wearing anything other then this damn gown?" Naruto asked in return, pulling on the piece of clothing over his chest. "Oh." was all Kiba said before he pulled his shirt off. Naruto looked over and was amazed by the sight he saw. Kiba's upper body was something that he didn't think was possible. He had all the right lines in all the right places, and his abs, left Naruto staring without even knowing he was doing it. "Like what you see?" Kiba asked in a low tone. "Yes, I do." Naruto said. "Then I'll have to show you more when you get out." Kiba said as he laid down on the folding bed and turned so he was facing out the window. "Kiba, what did you mean by that?" Naruto asked. "Shikamaru told me about, you know, your preference, and we have some things in common." Kiba said as he rolled back over to face Naruto. "Like being gay and playing paintball?" Naruto said. "Well, that, and we have both been abandoned by our best friend." Kiba said. "Naruto, what Shikamaru didn't tell you about Sasuke leaving is that he left because he couldn't deal with having you on the same team as him. My sister Hana did the same thing. She moved out and never spoke to me again when she found out I was gay. I know it hurts when a friend leaves because of this, but it's even harder when it's your own family. I live with my aunt and uncle because my own mom and dad kicked me out when I turned 18. My present was to find all my stuff at the curb in black trash bags." Kiba said in almost a whisper. "I never knew." Naruto said, offering his hand to hold because he could tell that Kiba was in the verge of crying. Kiba took Naruto's hand and looked Naruto right in the eyes. "Since I joined the team for the Ninja Wars, I have learned more about you and your friends. I didn't even think that you were gay until Shikamaru told me. I now see why you are playing paintball, it's to fight the stereotype that all gay men and gentle, isn't it?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "I joined the team so people would think I was normal. I finally had enough and came out to my friends. From there, it spread to the entire school and soon everyone knew." Naruto said with a sad tone. "Well, hang in there, we still have a battle before us, it is going to get easier now." Kiba said in a reassuring tone, releasing Naruto's hand. Naruto brought his hand back to his side and slowly slid into the world of sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that the room was now empty. "Figures that he'd leave me after last night, after all, he opened his heart to me." Naruto mumbled before he heard the toilet flush. "I guess not." Naruto said as Kiba walked out of the bathroom. "You guess not what?" Kiba asked with a raised eye brow. "Nothing." was all Naruto said as he looked back at the TV. They were reporting on an accident on the freeway in the central part of the city. "Have you heard from my parents?" Naruto asked Kiba. "No, why?" Kiba asked. "I have a bad feeling, that's just all." Naruto said as he changed the channel. A few minutes later, Shikamaru and Kankuro walked into the door. "Have you heard from my parents Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I did. They are caught behind an accident on the freeway, they are OK." Shikamaru said as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "So, how was your night with Kiba?" Kankuro asked. "I got to learn about some of his past." Naruto said. "That's good. So everything went good." Shikamaru said. "Yup." was all Naruto said. "Although I want to spend more nights with him." Naruto thought as he looked out the window how the snow was coming down harder then he had ever saw it come down before. After a few hours, just as lunch was being served, his mom and dad walked into the room. "I guess we'll be staying here tonight guys." Minato said as he looked up at the TV hanging on the wall. "Once again, the Konoha Transportation Department has closed ALL city streets. They are telling everyone that unless if it is an emergency to stay where you are." the reporter on the news said. Naruto only looked out the window and rolled his eyes. "Perfect, I'm stuck here in a small room with four other people, I thought it was tight with just one sleeping. At least they are all close friends." Naruto thought.

The day continued until it was getting dark. Shikamaru offered to stay with Naruto while the others went down stairs to get their meals. "So, what did you and Kiba talk about last night?" Shikamaru asked as he got his trey and set it on a table. "Nothing really, just how he was kicked out of his house when he turned 18. About his past, and about why Sasuke left the team." Naruto said, glaring at Shikamaru. "I didn't tell you the real reason because I didn't want you to think it was your fault." Shikamaru said in his defense. "Well, I still feel like it was." Naruto said in an almost silent tone. "Well don't. We got a pretty good trade out of it, how do you think we got Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked. "So, you pretty much traded my friend for someone we have no idea about." Naruto said, almost in a shout. "Listen, it was either trade him to another team or kick you off. Sasuke filed many complaints about how you acted." Shikamaru said in an equally loud tone. Naruto looked over at him and lowered his head. "I wish I died like those other people." Naruto said quietly before letting a single tear slide down his face. "Naruto, I didn't mean it like that." Shikamaru said, moving to Naruto's side. "I don't care how you meant it, I just wish I was dead." Naruto said in a slight sob. Kankuro walked in with Kiba. The two looked over at Naruto who was silently crying and then over to Shikamaru, who looked like he had fucked up massively. "I take it you told him about the trade." Kankuro said as he walked over to Naruto. "I did." was all Shikamaru said. Kankuro sat down next to Naruto and began to rub his back. "Back off if you wish to live." Naruto growled at the simple touch of Kankuro's hand on his back. "What? Are you fucking stupid, I said back off." Naruto growled again, this time he was met by Kankuro's face right in his own. "Naruto, I know you probably have some feeling of hatred towards me, but don't. It was Shikamaru's only option to not betray his friend, you." Kankuro said. Naruto let out an even harder sob and collapsed on the bed on the verge of crying. Minato and Kushina walked in. "Looks like they told him why Sasuke left." Kushina said and Naruto looked over at them. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew." Naruto said between his sobs. "To protect you, that's why." Minato said as he walked over to Naruto and took him into a soft hug. "That still gives you no reason to be acting like my friend." Naruto growled at Kankuro, who only looked deeper into Naruto's eyes. "Like I said before, I don't blame you if you are hurt, I just want you to accept me as part of my team." Kankuro said looking Naruto deep in the eyes again. "Like I would you fucker." Naruto hissed before he doubled his fists and took a swing at Kankuro's face. Everyone looked away and expected to hear a loud thud of Kankuro hitting the floor, instead, they heard the sound of skin hitting skin. Shikamaru looked over to see Naruto's fist cupped in Kankuro's hand. "Like I said before, I don't care if you have any hatred towards me, just try to accept me." Kankuro said as he released Naruto's hand. This single action caused Naruto to start to sob once again. "Naruto, remember, if you feel the need to hate me, I deserve it as far as I am concerned." Shikamaru said. Naruto whipped around and decked Shikamaru right in the face. "I deserved that." Shikamaru said as he got a paper towel and pressed against his nose, blocking the flow of blood. "I think we'll go down and get something to eat." Minato said as he took Kushina out of the room.

"Naruto, please, just try to calm down, I mean we are going to be in a competition for a full week. We need to work together and try to get along." Kiba said. Naruto only lowered his head and looked away. "That's enough of this shit." Kiba said as he grabbed Naruto's face and pulled him into a kiss. "Kiba, what the hell?" Kankuro asked. "Remember, when you acted this way, it was the easiest way to get to you." Kiba said after he removed his lips from Naruto's. "What did you do that for." Naruto asked as he wiped his lips off. "I did that so you would stop being an ass." Kiba said. Naruto reached up and pulled Kiba's mouth towards his own. "Fuck off." Naruto spit out before pulling Kiba into a punishing kiss. "Damn." Shikamaru said. Tsunade walked into the door and coughed at the sight in front of her. "Naruto, I needed to go over some things with you." she said as Naruto and Kiba broke, panting. "And next time, at least close the door." she finished as Kankuro and Shikamaru started laughing. Kiba and Naruto turned red with a deep blush before turning away from each other while Kankuro only glared at Kiba. "Kiba, I think I love you." Naruto said before turning around to find a livid Kankuro. "What?" was all Naruto said in a slight whine, making Kankuro laugh.

The week continued on until it was the last day of Naruto's hospital stay. "Here are your discharge instructions. Remember, no exerting yourself for two months, this includes playing paintball, understood?" Tsunade told Naruto and he nodded his head. "OK, then you are ready to go home." she said as she stood up out of the chair. Naruto got up and got dressed. Minato and Kushina walked into the room. "Shikamaru's bringing his car around." Minato said. "I thought it was totaled?" Naruto asked. "It was, but he made a killing off the other guys insurance. They are going to pay for his and your stay in the hospital and paid for this." Kankuro said as a red Jeep Cherokee pulled around the corner. "Damn Shika." Naruto said as he got in the back seat. "I know, it's nice." Shikamaru said with a shit eating grin as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot.


	7. History and Confessions

Chapter 7

Naruto and Shikamaru walked through the doors of the high school and everyone seemed to stop and stare at them. "Look, didn't he survive that wreck." one student said. "Ya, he did." another said. As Naruto walked to his locker, he saw Neji standing there with a shit eating grin on his face. "Hey, what's up man. How are ya feeling?" Neji asked. "Good, why didn't you come visit me?" Naruto asked. "Because my dad's a homophobic asshole, you know." Neji said. "Finally you're back here." Kankuro said as he walked up to Naruto. "Ya, I am, so, what all did I miss?" Naruto asked. "Well, first off, Sakura and Ino got into a huge fight yesterday. It was funnier then shit. Then……" Kankuro said as he filled Naruto in on what all happened as they walked into English. "Welcome back Naruto." Iruka said behind his desk. "Thanks Mr. Umino." Naruto said as he took his seat. "Look, Naruto's back." Sakura said the moment she walked into the door. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto said, waving at the girl as she took a seat next to him. "So, did you know the people who hit you guys?" she asked. "No, I had no clue anything was happening until we hit the barrier. Then the next thing I knew, we were being cut out of the car, then after that, I woke up to find Kiba next to me in the hospital room. It was really weird, I never thought he would be there for me but he was. Hell, I don't regret telling him that I loved him." Naruto said in an excited tone. "That's great, too bad you forgot about me." Kankuro said from behind Naruto. "We'll share." Naruto bluntly said laughing at the same time. Kankuro and Shikamaru started laughing. "Sounds like you guys came to become better friends." Ino said as she walked up to Shikamaru and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hn, public display is so troublesome." he mumbled. "You seem to have all the fun Shika." Naruto said poking Shikamaru in the side. "Some times too much fun with her." he said in a giggle. "Don't tell me you two?" Naruto said and Shikamaru only nodded his head in agreement. "Damn, when?" Naruto asked. "About a week after I was discharged." Shikamaru said as Ino perked up her ears. "Was it any good?" Naruto finally asked. "Naruto, it was sex, is that ever not any good?" Shikamaru said in a flat tone. "True." was all Naruto said.

Their day went on and it was finally time for art. Kankuro was humming something and it was getting on Shikamaru's nerves. "What the hell are you humming?" Shikamaru asked in an annoyed tone. "Life would be much sweeter, with your lips around my peter, would you suck on my cock." Kankuro sung and Naruto burst into laughter. Shikamaru only turned pale before turning away. "Not in your life." Shikamaru said. "Fine, I'll wait until you die." Kankuro said, which made Shikamaru look even sicker and Naruto laugh even harder. "Necrophilia lover." Shikamaru mumbled before turning to Naruto who had an even more perverted grin on his face. "Look at my painting." Naruto said. "Nice farm scene." Shikamaru said as he looked at the lone grain silo with a small tree next to it. It had clouds with a slight opening above it. "Now look at it like this." Naruto said as he turned the drawing on it's side. Shikamaru's eyes went wide as his mouth went agape. "That's the most perverted thing I have ever seen in my life." Shikamaru giggled. "I know, I wonder if Asuma will catch it when I turn it in." Naruto said in an excited tone. "I don't know if he will or not?" Shikamaru said as he turned his attention to the painting he was working on. At the end of class, they all lined up and turned in their art work. Shikamaru looked nervous as Naruto turned his in. "Nice work Uzumaki." Asuma said as Shikamaru got a grin in his face.

"I can't believe you got away with that." Shikamaru said as he walked out of the art room. "Deception is only a game between making the eyes see the truth and the brain think what you want it to think, Shika." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone as they walked to their lockers. "What did he get away with this time?" Kankuro asked as they got closer. Shikamaru explained Naruto's painting and Kankuro started to giggle. "It seems like Naruto can get away with just about anything in art, can't he." Kankuro said as Tayuya walked in and grabbed Naruto by the back on the shirt. "Damnit, take it easy." Naruto said as she spun him and looked him into the eyes. "I am honestly glad to see you are back, Naruto." she said before she walked off. "What was all that about." Kankuro said and Shikamaru only looked over at him with a strange look. "Well, Iruka, the English teacher and Tayuya are both married. Iruka is my uncle and Tayuya is my aunt." Naruto explained. "Then why the hell is she always giving you a hard time?" Shikamaru asked. "It's because she doesn't want to seem soft. We talked about it before I got into high school and you two are the first to know." Naruto said and Kankuro nodded his head. "Well, at least you dad didn't teach like mine did." Kankuro said in a distasteful tone. "What did he teach?" Naruto asked. "Drama." Kankuro said, Naruto started to giggle. "Well, at least he taught an easy subject." Shikamaru said and Kankuro nodded his head. "I think your dad would be the only straight drama teacher I know of." Naruto said. "Why do you say that?" Kankuro said. "Well, Kakashi is the Drama teacher here and well, look at him." Naruto said as Kakashi went prancing by them in the hallway. "Wow, that's a fag." Kankuro said as Shikamaru looked over at him. "Such hateful language." Shikamaru said as they walked out of the school and to Shikamaru's car. "So, what are we doing, since it is Friday and all." Naruto said. "How about we just hang out, get to know each other more since you are finally out of the hospital." Shikamaru said. "Sure, sounds fun, I'll call Kiba and see what he is up to." Kankuro said as he pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Kiba, what'cha doing?" Kankuro asked into the phone. "Ya, the others were going to have a weekend team get together and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Kankuro asked. "Oh, you're at work, see you there then." Kankuro said before hanging up the phone. "So, where to?" Shikamaru asked. "The Wal-Mart on 57th street." Kankuro said. "Sure thing." Shikamaru said and with that they were off to the store.

They pulled into the parking lot and started looking for a space. Naruto took out his phone. "Mom, do you need me to pick up anything, we are at the store picking up Kiba for a team get together." Naruto said into his phone. A few seconds later, Naruto had hung up. The three walked into the massive store and followed Kankuro back to the Ladies Underwear section. They looked around until the saw Kiba with a box of bras in his arms as he was putting them on hooks. "Damn, I didn't know this place hired people like him for here." Naruto said and Kankuro shot Naruto a dirty look. "He works floating stock, so he's about everywhere in the store." Kankuro said. "Oh, sorry about that comment then." Naruto quickly back peddled. "Hey Kiba." Kankuro greeted as the others followed him through the racks. "Hey guys, what's up?" Kiba asked as he took out his box cutter and cut the tape on the bottom of the box. "Not really much, so you off soon?" Kankuro asked. "Ya, in about an hour or so." Kiba said as he put the box in the compartment beneath his rocket cart(1). "So, I didn't know you worked here, I shop here all the time." Naruto said. "Ya, usually they have me unloading trucks, today we were told to just stock." Kiba said as he pulled out his telxon(2) and scanned another box. "That's cool, we'll go hit up the deli for something to eat then meet up with you later." Shikamaru said. "Sounds fun." Kankuro said. "I'll call you from the break room when I am off the clock." Kiba said. Shikamaru and the others walked up to the deli and noticed there were huge lines. "How about we just hold off and go to my place for something to eat after Kiba gets off work?" Kankuro offered. "Sounds sweet, I haven't seen your place yet." Naruto said as Shikamaru looked at the pulsating mass in front of the deli counter shouting out orders. "it's like watching maggots descend on a dead animal." Shikamaru said with a disgusted look. "No kidding." both Naruto and Kankuro said at the same time. They walked out the doors and back to Shikamaru's car and got in. "I never thought I would be this happy to be out of there. The people who work there are just creepy." Naruto said as the others looked at him with a weird look. "What, is there something on my face?" Naruto asked. "There is about to be." Kankuro said. "Except for Kiba of course, I think he's the best one in there." Naruto said as he turned around to find Kiba right behind him. "Right, good save shorty." Kiba said as he got into the Jeep and shut the door. "Damnit, don't call me shorty dog boy." Naruto said. "Don't call me dog boy, uke." Kiba said with a smile. Naruto went red, Shikamaru went pale and Kankuro started laughing. "I think these two are just going to call each other names. Naruto and Sasuke used to knock the shit out of each other." Shikamaru said. "Really, who was the one who was mostly hit." Kankuro said, looking over his shoulder. "Mainly it was Sasuke, but there were a few times that Naruto would be the one hit." Shikamaru said as they head a soft thud from the back seat. Kankuro looked behind him and noticed that Kiba was grinning and Naruto was laying over on the seat. "Let me guess, you got him with a pressure point?" Kankuro said as the car came to a stop at a stop light. Shikamaru looked behind him and noticed Naruto laying down. "How long is he going to be out?" Shikamaru asked, turning back around. "Only a few more minutes." Kiba said as he heard a moan. "Or a few more seconds." he finished as Naruto rose back up and looked Kiba dead in the eyes. "At least he won't be leaving bruises on Naruto, or vise versa." Kankuro said as a loud smack was heard from the back seat. "Sounds like the old times." Shikamaru said as Kankuro turned around to find Kiba nursing a bloody nose and Naruto smiling. "You sure you haven't been in boxing before, that was fucking fast." Kiba said around his hand. "No, just a lot of fights." Naruto said grinning. "Then dodge this one." Kankuro said without making a single movement. "Dodge what?" Naruto said before his eyes started to water. Shikamaru rolled down all the windows to release the horrible odor that was filling the car. "Damn, what the hell is your problem?" Shikamaru asked looking at Kankuro. "Nothing, why?" Kankuro replied like it was nothing. "I'll put my shoe back on if you don't like it." he said as he slid his shoe back on. "That was your fucking foot." Naruto exclaimed from the back seat. "Ya, why?" Kankuro asked. "I thought you fucking shit yourself." Naruto said in the same tone. "No, just my foot. If I farted there would be few survivors." Kankuro said and Kiba nodded his head in agreement. "You've been there when he did that?" Naruto asked to Kiba. "Ya, it isn't pretty at all." Kiba laughed. "Oh." was all Naruto said before he turned back around. With that being said, they pulled into Naruto's driveway. "Hey guys." Minato said as he stepped out of the house with a bag of trash. "Hey Mr. Uzumaki." Kiba said. "Just call me Minato, OK Kiba?" Minato said as he walked up to the jeep. "Sure Minato." Kiba said with a smile. "I'll be back with my bag soon." Naruto said as he ran into the house. "So, what do you guys have planned for this weekend?" Minato asked. "We're going to have a team overnighter." Shikamaru said. "Sounds fun, take it easy. Remember Shikamaru, you two just got out of the hospital." Minato said as if he was Shikamaru's father. "I'll be sure to remember that dad." Shikamaru said with a laugh, making Minato chuckle as Naruto came out of the house with a backpack. "OK, I'm all set." Naruto said as he jumped into the Jeep. Shikamaru noticed that Kankuro had moved into the back seat and Naruto was on the divers side now, leaving him alone in the front of the car.

As they pulled into Shikamaru's driveway, they noticed that no one was home. "Where are your parents Shika?" Naruto asked. "They're out of town." Shikamaru said. The four got their bags and walked into the house. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Shikamaru asked. "Well, other then fuck Kiba's brains out, how about some music?" Kankuro said, making Naruto glare at him and Shikamaru turn pale. "If you two wish to do that, please try to at least keep it down." Shikamaru said, making Kiba and Kankuro look at him weird. "I know you were only joking Kankuro." Shikamaru added with a laugh. "Music sounds good." Naruto said. "Ya, snacks too." Kiba said as he got up and took off his jacket. Naruto looked at Kiba, who was wearing a tight shirt. Kankuro glared at Naruto. "This isn't going to work out as I thought." Shikamaru though as he looked at how Kankuro's glare softened as he noticed that Naruto was only trying to read what his shirt said. "So, Kankuro, how long have you and Kiba been together?" Shikamaru asked, breaking the awkward silence. "I though you didn't want details?" Naruto mouthed to Shikamaru. "Just under two years. We first met at the Ninja Wars. My team was one of the ones participating and Kiba was working at it as a cabin keeper." Kankuro said as Kiba nodded his head in agreement. "Kankuro asked for my number and the next thing I knew, we were going to the movies a few weeks later." Kiba said as he wrapped his arm around Kankuro. "But, he's a bit possessive and can be over protective." Kiba said, making Kankuro glare at him. "When did you meet Naruto?" Kankuro asked. "Let's see, that would have been half way through first grade, wouldn't it be Naruto?" Shikamaru said. "Ya, after I moved here from Wave county." Naruto said. "Wow, well, what made you guys move here?" Kiba asked. "My mom got a job with the city as an accountant and my dad got a job with the school district as a mechanic. He had to retire because of medical problems last year after he injured his leg working on the boiler in one of the older buildings." Naruto said. "Sounds like you have a pretty cool family." Kankuro said, making Shikamaru grimace. "Not really, it seems like my mom is always looking for a reason to kick me out onto the streets and my dad is always trying to fight and keep me at home. My mom is a total homophobic asshole and my dad is the exact opposite, he thinks that everyone should have a chance at life as they want to live it. It really sucks, I know the moment she finds out that I had a boy friend I would be looking for a place to live." Naruto said, finishing in a sad tone. "Damn, sounds like my parents, except they were both like your mom." Kiba said, making Naruto look at him. "So, that's why they kicked you out, you said you live with your aunt and uncle, how are they?" Naruto asked and Kiba only grimaced. "When I told you that, I lied to you. I actually moved in with Kankuro when they kicked me out. He was there with open arms for me when I fell." Kiba said, looking at Kankuro with appreciative eyes. "I never knew." Naruto said as Shikamaru shook his head. "How about your parents Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked. "They died a few years ago, I live with my brother Gaara. He works as a CNA at the hospital. When Kiba got kicked out and I offered to have him move in with me, all Gaara wanted is for Kiba to at least have a part time job." Kankuro said as Naruto and Shikamaru both got huge eyes. "You mean Gaara has been raising you? How long has he been working as a CNA?" Naruto asked. "He got his GED at the age of 16 and his CNA license when he turned 17, he's 19 now so about two years." Kankuro said. This statement made Shikamaru look at Kankuro with a new respect. "How about your parents Shikamaru?" Kiba asked. "Well, my mom died about five years ago in a car accident. Naruto was my falling pad for that. After then, my dad took a job as a traveling software support technician and he hasn't been home for longer then a few days a month since. He sends me money every week and pays the bills and all, but it's not like having him here." Shikamaru said sounding like he was going to cry as Naruto took him into a comforting hug. "It's OK Shika, I am sure he loves you. I know he wouldn't have taken the job if he didn't." Naruto said patting Shikamaru on the back as Shikamaru released his pain through tears. "I know what you are saying is true but it doesn't really help to know that he was so ashamed of me to leave like this." Shikamaru said. "I know that isn't what you truly think happened." Naruto said. Shikamaru took one final sob and wiped his eyes with a towel. "Thanks Naruto." was all Shikamaru said. "Like he said, I guess you really was his landing pad when his mom died and now." Kiba said. "Ya, I often ask myself I am really straight or am I just following society, but when I am around my girl friend Ino, I know what true love is. She is there for me as much as Naruto is." Shikamaru said. "Well, at least we all know we all have some sort of similar back ground." Kankuro said as everyone just nodded their heads.

The four sat around and talked for ever until it was starting to get late and Kiba's stomach let out a frightening growl. "Naruto, are you still growling at Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked. "No, I got over him, why?" Naruto asked as Kiba looked around. "I think it's time for something to eat." Kiba said and everyone nodded their heads. Shikamaru walked over to the phone and pushed a single button. "I'd like two large combos and a small breadstick for last of Nara." Shikamaru said into the phone. "It'll be on card ending in 7809." Shikamaru said into to the phone. After a few seconds, he hung up the phone. "You have the pizza place on speed dial?" Naruto asked. "Ya, I hardly cook for myself any more." Shikamaru said. They sat around and talked in the kitchen until the door bell went off. "Dinners here." Shikamaru said as he walked in with the boxes. The four of them dug into the food and within an hour, both pizzas were gone and the bread sticks were reduced to crumbs. "Man, that was good." Kiba said, ending his statement with a loud approving belch, earning him a dirty look from Kankuro. Naruto shook his head and leaned back. "Damn, I agree, that was good." "Hn, cheese, tonight'll be fun." Kankuro said as Kiba got a sick look on his face. "You are sleeping in a different room." Kiba said looking right at his boy friend. "Come on, it can't really be that bad." Shikamaru said. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you, he'll sleep right through it." Kiba said as Kankuro looked at him with an offended look. After a few hours of talking, they all moved into the bedroom and got ready for bed. At about two in the morning, Shikamaru turned off the TV after everyone had already fallen asleep.

Kiba was laying next to Kankuro as Kankuro started shifting in his sleep. "Please not here." Kiba begged in a whisper and Kankuro stopped moving. Before Kiba could do anything, he heard a rumbling sound come from Kankuro. "Fuck." Kiba said loud enough to wake Naruto. "Not now, he's right there." Naruto said in his sleep, then smell suddenly hit him. "What the fuck is that." was all Naruto could get out before he started violently vomiting, waking Shikamaru with his heaving sounds. "Keep it down." was all Shikamaru got out before he was over taken by the stench and started violently retching. Kankuro was still sleeping while those in the room were either on the verge of throwing up or were already throwing up. "I told you it was bad." Kiba said as he opened the window over their bed. Shikamaru got some paper towels and opened the window on the other side of the room. As the room aired out, he and Naruto cleaned up the mess and decided to leave the window near Kankuro open incase of another incident. They fell back asleep after a few minutes of relaxing in the cool air.

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed he was the only one left in the room, which brought a tear to his eye. "It seems I am going to spend my entire life waking up alone." he said without knowing that Kiba was still in the room, also on the verge of tears. Naruto heard a soft sob from behind him. "What's wrong Kiba?" Naruto asked as he turned around and noticed the bloody nose. "I don't really want to talk about it." Kiba said as he turned to look out the window. "Come on, I know it's something. What happened?" Naruto asked as he got on the bed with Kiba and moved to his side. "It's Kankuro." was all Kiba had to say. From his tone and the way he said the others name, Naruto could tell it wasn't something that Kiba really liked. "Kiba, come on, you can tell me anything." Naruto said as he put his arm on Kiba, who only moved closer to Naruto, which surprised him. "Kankuro wants me to either quit the team to stay away from you. He feels threatened." Kiba said as he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. "That's a load of bull shit." Naruto whispered, making Kiba start to release tears. The two of them sat there, talking as they were without noticing that the door had opened and someone else had stepped in the room. "Naruto, I know how close you are to your family. If I dumped Kankuro and lived with you we would have to hide my true feelings towards you, but it would be better then living in this one sided relationship." Kiba said in a sad tone. "What are those feelings?" Naruto asked as he saw something move in edge of his peripheral vision. "That I love you." Kiba said as he pulled Naruto into a hug, exposing an extremely pissed off Kankuro standing behind Kiba with a large kitchen knife.

**A/N: That does it for chapter 7, chapter 8 is already started and will be the turning point of the story. Review as always, and thank you to the faithful ones who are always reviewing and giving feedback.**


	8. True Nature Released

Chapter 8

"Kankuro, don't." Naruto yelled out as Kankuro brought the knife up and brought it back down into Kiba's shoulders. Naruto looked on in shock as Kiba fell to the ground screaming in pain. Kankuro and Kiba were once lovers and now Kankuro was walking around trying to kill Kiba and Naruto. He got up and ran for his life until he felt something make him slip. He fell to the floor in a thunderous thud and looked to his left. The sight that he caught made him both want to throw up and scream. He looked at the lifeless bloody body of Shikamaru as it was slumped over the table. He heard foot steps and looked to find Kankuro walking closer with an evil grin on his face. "You touched what was mine and now you will pay with your life." Kankuro said before he brought the knife down onto Naruto's chest. "Stop, freeze!" Naruto heard someone shout and heard a single gun shot go off. Naruto looked up as Kankuro looked down at him and winced in pain before he fell to his side, a single gun shot wound bleeding from his shoulder. He looked as a man dressed in a blue uniform came closer with his gun drawn at his side. He looked down and noticed the small trail of blood coming from his chest. His lungs became heavy and he passed out, being greeted by a bright light which he resisted.

"Come on Naruto, please open your eyes, it wasn't too bad, please wake up." he heard someone cry out beside him and felt a warm sensation run down his hand. "Tears?" Naruto asked in his mind as he saw the bright white light coming closer. "No, I fucking refuse to die." Naruto screamed out as he was brought into a bright place. He looked around and found a giant fox with nine tails sitting there, looking at him. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked. "I am the Kyuubi, your guardian angle. I was sent here to be with you as we look back at your life." the fox said as it smiled and Naruto looked down to find Kiba screaming and doing chest compressions. He watched on as the nurses brought in a cart and hooked up the defibulater as Tsunade started a stop watch. "Well, it has started, they will work on you for exactly three minutes. In that time you are going to be forced to review your life, and accept what changes you could have made. Once that happens, you will have one chance to tell me what you would do if I were to let you go back to your life. Depending on your answer, you will either pass on to the after life and be send to heaven or hell or back to the life you have now. Think wisely." Kyuubi said as the image of the doctors and nurses working hard to bring Naruto back to life faded out and he could see himself being born.

"Naruto Uzumaki, born on October 10, 1990 in Wave County General Hospital. 15 inches tall and weighting 4 pounds 3 ounces, 4 weeks premature. You nearly died within 24 hours of being born they worked hard, saved you then, and that is when I was assigned to protect and guide you. You had the will to live and it was deemed punishment for me attempting to wipe out the very city we are now in during the feudal times. You moved into Konoha at the age of 5 and met Shikamaru Nara on December 15, 1995. What you didn't know about him is that he secretly had a crush on you until he was about 16 and met Ino Yamanaka, who he later confessed his love to. She became the mother of Shikamaru's son on November 24, 2008." the Kyuubi said. "Now, look, here is how Shikamaru is now. Although they worked on saving him, he is still not expected to make it and might not live another day. You slept through him being stabbed a total of seven times. If he doesn't make it, his son will grown up without knowing who his father was. How about we go back to your past? Here you are, July 31, 2003, when you came out of the closet. Notice how your mom reacted. You see, she lost a child during birth and was later deemed unable to rear children after you were born. That's why she is so harsh about you being gay, not because she doesn't love you, but because she fears that the family genes won't be passed on." the demon said.

"What she doesn't know is that after hearing of your mothers illness, your father has been donating to the sperm back, and here is the result. Konohamaru, the freshman that you have been looking down on and been a general pain in the ass to was created from one of your father's donations." Kyuubi said as Naruto looked back to them working on him to bring him back to life. "We still have one minute, this is your time to reflect." Kyuubi said, making Naruto start to cry. He felt a jolt go through him as he watched a nurse press the button to shock him back into life, after the shock went through him, he heard the single monotone flat tone. "I want to go back." Naruto said which made the Kyuubi perk it's ears up. "And the reason is?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto only looked up at him. "To be there for Shikamaru and Kiba. To make Konohamaru know who is biological father really is, to tell my mom that there is someone else with the family genes alive. Shikamaru and Kiba both need people in their life to act as family and friends. I am the remaining bridge that brings them happiness. Please help Shikamaru make it through." Naruto said as he shed a single tear. "What Kami told me about you is true, you to have a heart of an angle, your wish is granted, now remember I'll always be here from now on to help you through anything you need help through." the Kyuubi finished as the nurse pressed the button and an aid pulled the sheet over his head.

Naruto let out a single gasp for air which scared the shit out of everyone in the room. Kiba came running over and ripped the sheet off of Naruto and took him into a deep hug. "Welcome back man, welcome the fuck back." Kiba about screamed as he shed what seemed like never ending tears. The nurse ran over and felt for a pulse, she found a strong one. "Tell Tsunade he's alive and have her come up here right now, he has the marking." Naruto heard and he opened his eyes. His face burnt and he noticed how everyone was backing away from him. "What is the matter Kiba?" Naruto asked. "It's the mark of the Kyuubi." Kiba stuttered as he too backed up. Naruto looked around and Tsunade walked into the room. "What is wrong, what markings are you" she said as she looked over at Naruto and got wide eyes. "I would like a moment to talk to Naruto alone, Kiba please stay here." Tsunade said as everyone walked out of the room, just leaving the equipment.

"Naruto, there is something that they don't teach in school about our city's history. You see, back about two thousand years ago, a nine tailed demon attacked the village and killed off most of the population. Back then, the village was led not by a mayor, but rather the Hokage. The Hokage was a powerful person. In this time, we only had faithful ninja to protect the village. These ninja gave their lives to defeat the Kyuubi. Your family has been cursed like this before." Tsunade said, giving Naruto time to absorb what was just said.

"Many generations back, there was a boy said to have your exact same looks and attitude. The boy's father was a ninja who was forced to seal the original soul of the demon into his son. His son eventually went crazy and killed his closest friend, who had the last name of Uchiha. The demon's soul moved from victim to victim, until about 18 years ago, it was passed onto a child who's parents both died in a house fire. That child's name was Kankuro Subako. It is said that once the Kyuubi has been assigned as someone's guardian angle that it will eventually make the person snap and kill those who they are close to. The only way for this to happen is that either the carrier has to kill the parents of it's intended target or it's closest friend. I am sorry Naruto, but he got to your parents and we were unable to save them" Tsunade said. "What?" Naruto asked, tears coming into his eyes. "Naruto, your parents were found dead in their home last night. The police and ambulance were called, but they were both pronounced dead at the scene. The police said it was definitely the Kyuubi who did it because there was a horrible stench of rotting flesh and sulfur. It is said that the demon leaves behind the same smell at every murder, and the smell were at both your house and Shikamaru's." Tsunade said as both Kiba and Naruto's eyes went wide. "So, he was under the control of the Kyuubi last night. I remember the smell now." Kiba said as Naruto got a disgusted look on his face.

"Where is Kankuro at now?" Naruto asked. "The police were forced to kill him, I am sorry about that Kiba, but I guess your assignment was only transferred." Tsunade said as Naruto got a weird look and looked at Kiba. "Assignment?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded her head, giving Kiba permission to talk about it. "You see, back when the Kyuubi first attacked, there was only one clan who could actually control the demon, the Inuzuka. I am a member of this clan, and we have been assigned as the final dying wishes of the last Hokage to protect Konoha and it's people from the threat of the Kyuubi ever being released." Kiba said. "What is the only way it could be released after it was transferred." Naruto asked. "The way it can be released is if you are either killed before you reach the age of 65 or slip into extremely deep depression where you wish to it to kill you. When you do that, it will use your body to manifest itself into a physical form and restart it's original bidding, which was to destroy the village, or in this case, the city, which is no longer then just five thousand like it was back then, but much rather closer to a million." Kiba said. "Then how do you stop the person from snapping before they reach the age of 65, and what happens once you reach that age?" Naruto asked. "You keep the person as happy with life as possible. You see, when we met, it became too much of a strain on Kankuro and he went into depression and I am guessing he asked the Kyuubi to kill him, instead, he was filled with the rage and went on to transfer the demon before he could become completely possessed." Kiba said and Tsunade nodded her head.

"Naruto, you'll be granted a place to live by the city since you are now harboring it's past, but life will not be easy from now on. You'll finish your education, how ever long as it takes, at a private school and you'll be looked down on by the city once they find out that the Kyuubi is back." Tsunade said. "Isn't there a way not to tell them?" Naruto asked. "They'll be able to smell the odor of the attacks for a while and they will eventually put everything together." Tsunade said as her pager went off. "Come on, it seems that Shikamaru has made a turn around and is now awake." she said as Naruto mouthed 'Thank you Kyuubi.' into the air.

As Kiba, Naruto, and Tsunade walked down the halls, Naruto noticed how people were already looking at him weird. "Why are they looking at me like that?" Naruto asked. "It's because the odor of Hell is coming from you already. The smell will diminish after a while, but for the first few hours, it'll be the strongest it will ever be. It's kinda like the demon's way of marking you." Kiba said. "By the way, why did you mouth thank you to 'it' in the room before we left?" Kiba finally asked as they reached Shikamaru's room. "Because I asked it as a final wish to see that Shikamaru makes it through all this." Naruto said. "Sounds like you're already starting to make good decisions on how to use it's power." Kiba said. Shikamaru looked up at Naruto and started to back up in his bed, his heart rate monitor going off until Tsunade bent down and explained everything to him. "Naruto, you can come closer if you want to." Shikamaru weakly said "Are you sure." Naruto asked uneasily. "I said that **Naruto** could come over." Shikamaru said, with extra emphasis on his name, making him smile. Naruto got closer and Shikamaru started to look sick. "I am sorry about the smell, I guess it'll go away soon." Naruto said. "Thank gods, it's horrible." Shikamaru said with a smile. "So, how long until you get out?" Naruto asked. "We'll see how he does, but we'll also have to see that you two are always together. We'll get an apartment for you two." Tsunade said as she took out her cell phone. "Yes, it seems that 'it' has transferred people. I have the subject with me and we are ready to move, what is available?" Tsunade asked. "We only have a one bedroom left." the voice on the other end said. "That'll do." was all Tsunade said.

"OK Naruto, I had Shizune tell the police you needed to get your stuff, they will grant you access to the house so you can get your cloths and other property and you can move into the new apartment. I hope a single is enough." she said. Both Naruto and Kiba's eyes brightened up with the prospect of being in the same apartment. "What about paintball?" Naruto asked. "Well, since you'll be in a different school, then I guess the only team you'll have left is the ninja war one." Tsunade said. "What if there was a way to keep me in the same school, but hide everything, you know, make up a story and put a gag order out." Naruto asked. "There is already a gag order out, so we'll have to see how things go. That is a good idea, trying to live on like nothing happened will help you recover faster and keep you from becoming depressed. I think that's where I went wrong with Kankuro was trying to split him from his brother." Tsunade said as Shizune walked in with a small box. "Naruto, they are down stairs waiting for you, good luck." Shizune said.

As Naruto walked down stairs, he got into the waiting police car and drove to where his mom and dad lived. He looked out the window of the car and saw the crime scene tape all around the house. "How bad is it inside." Naruto asked. "We are still in the process of cleaning up, so we'll be entering through the bedroom window so you don't have to see anything." One of the police officers said as he came to a stop in front of the house. He walked over to the bedroom window and slid it open. "Here, need any help?" the office asked. "Ya, that would be nice." Naruto said. As Naruto got to packing, he remembered his jacket was in the hallway closet, without thinking he opened the door. The sight was too horrible to even think that someone of his age could even think of. There was blood everywhere and assorted body parts hanging from the light fixtures, he let out a loud shriek before slamming the door. He felt a rage raise up in him, but felt a hand come onto his shoulder, sending the rage away. "Kiba." Naruto said as he turned around and started to cry into said person's chest. "Genma, could you please get Naruto's jacket, it's in the hallway closet, I'll help him deal with what he just saw." Kiba said as Genma walked into the hallway and came back in with Naruto's jacket. Naruto caught a glimpse of what remained of his parents, a single finger with pink nail polish on it and a ring was on the floor right out side of his bedroom door. He passed out once he saw this. "Shit, he saw it." Kiba said as he carried Naruto out to the police car. He left Naruto there and helped Genma load the rest of Naruto's belongings into the car.

Naruto slowly came back to and he felt a warm hand in his lap. "Kiba, thank you." Naruto said as he nuzzled into Kiba's neck, making him laugh. They pulled up to the apartment building. It was red and there was a small balcony coming from one of the units on the third floor. "Well, welcome home." Kiba said. "Ya, home." Naruto said in a depressed tone before getting out of the car and walking into the building where he was met by Shizune, who had the keys for the building. "Naruto, this one is your front door key, this one is for the mail box, and this one is for the main entrance. It locks at 10 every night so don't forget your keys." Shizune explained as Naruto took in the information. "You will be in unit 3-C, that's at the end of the hall way on the third floor." Shizune said as she stepped into the elevator with Naruto and Kiba. "It's fully furnished and Tsunade will be by with Hiashi Hyuuga to go over what decorating options you have. The city will pay for everything and all you have to do is just sit back and enjoy until you reach 21. Then you will be expected to pay for your own food and half of everything, understood?" Shizune said as the elevator door opened. "Ah, Naruto, pleased to meet you. I am Hiashi Hyuuga and I the owner of the building. Welcome. Shizune had informed me of what happened and I must say that not that many people come in here because they were left homeless at your age. Sorry to hear of your loss." Hiashi said before he stepped into the elevator. "What did he mean by left homeless?" Naruto asked. "There is a gag order in place over all incidents involving the Kyuubi and this building is rent controlled. We simply told him that you were kicked out by your parents and needed a place to stay. If he knew the truth, you would be truly homeless." Shizune said as she inserted the key for Naruto's new front door into the lock and turned it. She slowly opened the door revealing the apartment inside.

**A/N: I haven't decided on how the apartment will look or whether or not it will be nice at all. I am ending chapter 8 here and hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to those who reviewed and brought some errors in my style that I didn't notice before to my attention.**


	9. Moving In and First Night

The Chapter 9

Naruto and Kiba looked at the inside of the apartment that would be their new home. Although they would be going to different schools and play on different teams, they would still come home to each other every night and possibly be sharing the same bed in the future, but this all brought Naruto's mood down even further. He thought back to how his mom laughed when ever he would make a joke, the smell of his fathers pipe in the evening when he returned from work, and started crying before falling to the floor. "They're gone for good." Naruto sobbed out as Kiba knelt next to him. "Sush, that's not true, they are with you every day, their spirit is always with you no matter what you do." Kiba said in a reassuring voice as Naruto started openly crying even harder. Shizune looked on, knowing that Kiba had a hard assignment in front of him. He had many years left to make Naruto happy enough to either forget what happened or to become married to someone who could take Kiba's assignment over. What she hadn't known is that Naruto had already made his mind up to live with Kiba for as long as possible, and Kiba wanted to live with Naruto for the rest of his life.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the apartment, the walls were white and the windows had grey coverings on them, he hated the colors and decided that he would definitely change them once the land lord brought him his options. "Kiba, please, stay here with me." Naruto requested as Kiba brought him into a hug. "Like I would leave you, shorty." Kiba said, making Naruto's tears slow down. "Thanks, dog breath." Naruto said as he took Kiba into a soft hug. The two worked on unpacking their things and Tsunade came into the apartment with Kiba's things. "Kiba, Gaara gives his thanks for guarding his brother for as long as you did." Tsunade said as she took a seat on the sofa and started to sink into the piece of furniture. "It seems we'll have to replace some of the furniture when we do the redecorating. Naruto, consider this your new home." Tsunade said as she looked around at how Naruto had already hung some pictures, and noticed one of his mom and dad sitting beside him, smiling, and him in the middle with his arms around their shoulders. It was Naruto's picture from when he was 17 and went to visit his family back in Wave County. She could hear some screaming in the background and snapped back into reality to find Naruto and Kiba arguing about the black blanket and whether or not they were going to use it. "Kiba, Naruto, save the arguments for something more deserving." Tsunade said as she walked into the room.

As the three worked on unpacking and making the apartment more like home, Naruto finally settled down on the bed in the bed room. Kiba sat down next to him and before Kiba and Tsunade knew what was going on, Naruto was already asleep. "I guess he's comfortable around you, so it'll make the adjusting easier for the two of you. Remember, he needs to go back to school as soon as he can to get back into a routine and so do you, here are your bus passes." Tsunade said before she walked out of the apartment. "Naruto, you might want to get undressed, it'll be more comfortable to sleep." Kiba said "Hn, good idea." was all Naruto said before he slowly stripped himself out of his cloths and only left his boxers on. Kiba got undressed to his boxers and got into bed next to Naruto. He laid there and breathed in the blonds scent and was startled when Naruto turned around and pulled him tightly into his chest. Kiba smiled into Naruto's toned chest before falling asleep. "I guess it's late, might as well." Kiba said as Naruto mumbled something in his sleep.

Naruto woke the next morning to find himself next to Kiba, which brought a smile to his face, then remembered what had happened. He felt his face and noticed the three scars on each cheek, the mark of the Kyuubi was done forming, and now Naruto either had to find a way to either hide it or make it so that no one would notice. He moved in the bed and heard a soft moan beside him. "Naruto, it's Saturday, go back to sleep." Kiba moaned and Naruto looked back up and the calendar to see that it was indeed Saturday. He decided to take Kiba's advice and went back to sleep.

As Naruto laid in bed, he was met by being pulled into a damp tunnel with water dripping from the ceiling. "Where am I?" Naruto asked as he got closer to a cage at the end of the tunnel. "Welcome to my domain. You can contact me at any time here. Now, about the one sleeping next to you, we'll have to decide on what to do with him. He survived and needs to be punished for this." Kyuubi sneered from behind his bars. "I am NOT going to hurt Kiba, not even a little, I love him." Naruto said, making the demon burst into laughter. "Admit it, all you want is a quick and free fuck, you'll dump him after he gives that to you." the demon said, grinning and bearing it's sharp teeth. "I will not just use Kiba as a quick fuck, he is a friend and I LOVE him." Naruto screamed at the demon. Kiba was laying in bed until he felt Naruto start to stir. "I thought I told you to go back to bed." Kiba softly said until he noticed that Naruto was sweating, and the smell was surrounding him again. "Shit." Kiba exclaimed as he pulled Naruto up and started to franticly shake him awake.

Naruto was having a shouting match with the demon, who was insisting that all Naruto wanted from Kiba was a quick fuck, finally Naruto gave in. "Fine, I do want a fuck from him, but not a quick one, a loving one." Naruto said, almost spitting it at the demon in his mind. "Ha, I knew it, you are a little whore. Not just that, but you're a uke whore." Kyuubi laughed right in Naruto's face. Naruto flipped the demon the finger and opened his eyes to find Kiba holding him. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "That is what a partial possession feels like. He'll pull you into the little part of your mind he has taken complete control over and use it to feed you line after line of lies and deceptive comments until you snap, that's just how the Kyuubi does it's work." Kiba said as he pulled Naruto closer into a hug. "Who the hell farted?" Naruto asked. "That is what happens, even with a partial possession, you release the odor from him." Kiba said as he looked into Naruto's eyes. "Not only that, but your eyes turn red, see?" Kiba said as he held up a small mirror. "I guess they do, what do I have to do when this happens?" Naruto asked in a scared tone. "I guess there is nothing you can really do, other then resist and try to not give it the power it needs to take you over." Kiba said as Naruto lowered his head down and looked at the floor. "Come on, we need to get some food for this place." Kiba said as he got up and walked to the door. "Sure, I guess. How are we going to get it, I'm broke?" Naruto asked. "I got paid last Thursday." Kiba said as he got his wallet "Besides, they will pay us back for everything." he finished as if that ended the argument. "OK, so I take we'll be going to Wal-Mart?" Naruto asked. "If that's where you want to go, but I'd rather see what the stores around here have." Kiba said.

The two walked out of the apartment and into the street below, amazed at how busy the neighborhood was on a Saturday. "There must be some clubs around here." Naruto said as Kiba looked at him weird. "Already looking to get drunk?" Kiba asked. "No, just a good time to take my mind off of, well, you know." Naruto said, kicking the ground with his foot as if it was a nervous twitch. "I guess it'll do you some good to have a little fun, perhaps tonight." Kiba said with an evil smirk. "There is no way in hell I am doing that with you." Naruto said in an angry tone, dropping Kiba's mood "Yet." Naruto finished with a smile, making the smile return to Kiba's face. "I figured you would want to wait." Kiba said. "Well, how about we go into this store?" Naruto asked as he walked to a sign for a grocery store. They walked in and were amazed by the selection of products that graced the shelves. "Wow, they have a good selection, don't they?" Kiba asked Naruto as he was putting a box of rice mix in a basket that was held under his arm. "They do." Naruto said as he looked around, not even noticing what Kiba was putting in the basket. The two walked to the cash register and unloaded their basket. The girl behind the counter rang everything up and looked at the two. "Could I interest you two in a box of condoms, half price." the girl said in a joyful tone, making Naruto and Kiba blush. "N-no thanks." Naruto stuttered, making Kiba laugh a little. "OK, your total is 105.97, will that be cash or card?" the cashier asked. "Card." Kiba said as he slid his debit card. He was handed a slip of paper that he signed and was given another that he put in his pocket.

The two walked to the apartment, carrying the bags of food into the building. Kiba and Naruto got into the elevator and pressed the button to send them to the third floor. When the door opened, the were greeted by Tsunade and the owner of the building, Hiashi Hyuuga. "So, you two went out to get some groceries, we were about to leave. Hiashi has Naruto's decorating options ready for him to go over." Tsunade said as Hiashi handed Naruto a small folder. He opened it up and found pictures of his apartment with different furniture and paint schemes. "I like this one, what about you?" Naruto said, pointing to one that had black carpets with light orange walls. The couch was covered in grey material that looked like leather and the chair was the same material. The kitchen area had a grey and green stone work style of flooring. They looked further and the bedroom had the same color walls, but a grey carpet and the hallway had just ash grey carpet and dull red paint on the walls. "What's it matter to me whether or not I like it?" Kiba asked in annoyed tone as the four walked into the apartment. "Because you'll have to look at it for a while and I at least don't want to hurt your eyes." Naruto said as Kiba set the bags he was carrying down on the counter top. "It looks nice, I could live with that." Kiba said after looking over the pictures. "We'll take this one." Naruto said as he handed the book to Tsunade. Hiashi looked at Naruto before he looked at the book. "This is a very popular style for this building." Hiashi said as he wrote down the information for which apartment the style was for.

The day went on, and Kiba could hear Naruto in the kitchen. "What'cha doin'" Kiba asked from the living room. "Making dinner." Naruto yelled as he shut the oven door. "Damnit, where the hell did I put that pot?" Naruto asked, Kiba's ears perked up. "I think I smoked it already." Kiba called from the living room. "You better have saved some for me or I'll make you go to the public health clinic and ask for a HIV test using a megaphone." Naruto said with a laugh. "Oh, then it's in the cabinet by the fridge." Kiba called out, then his nose was hit by a horrible smell. "Damnit Naruto, resist, resist." Kiba called from the living room. Naruto, knowing perfectly well that he farted, decided to play into it by rolling his eyes into the back of his head. "Come on Naruto, not now, you have to be stronger then this." Kiba yelled as he shook Naruto. Naruto only smiled and started to giggle before Kiba stopped. "What's so funny." Kiba asked in an annoyed tone. "Nothing, just the way you reacted to me farting." Naruto said. "Wait, you farted, damnit." Kiba swore as he took a step back from Naruto. "That wasn't even near funny." Kiba said in a stern tone before walking out of the kitchen. "Come on, lighten up." Naruto called out. He looked over his shoulder to the stove and noticed that rice was boiling over.

Within a few minutes, dinner was done. Naruto had made some fish sticks with rice. "Smells good." Kiba said as he took a plate and filled it. "Yup." Naruto said as he got a plate and some food. "Damn, this is good." Kiba proclaimed from the living room with a mouth full of food. "What did you expect?" Naruto asked. "I thought you would only make something simple like ramen." Kiba said a Naruto walked into the room carrying his plate. "Na, I like to cook." Naruto said. "Good." Kiba said as he shoved another fish stick into his mouth. "Who taught you to cook like this?" Kiba asked, Naruto only lowered his head. "Oh, of course, I'll drop it." Kiba said. He looked over to where Naruto was sitting and noticed that a tear was running down his face. "Come on, at least you still have Iruka and Tayuya. I know how hard it can be to loose a family member because of this, I lost my brother to the Kyuubi and that' how I met Kankuro, when he lost his parents to 'it', I thought he would be stable enough to make it through, but he lost it after only two years." Kiba said, this made Naruto start to cry a little harder. "So, I have a few years left of a normal life until I go crazy." Naruto said in a sob. "Come on, Kankuro asked it to kill him in the first week. I know you won't do that." Kiba said as he took Naruto into a hug. "You're right, I won't." Naruto said as he pulled himself into Kiba, sobbing. "That's it, let it all out." Kiba said as he patted Naruto's back and slowly ran his hands through his long blond hair.

After a few minutes, they got back to dinner. Kiba reached over and turned on the TV, the news was on. They were showing another story of the murders, and Kiba just shut it off when they started. "I guess the entire city can't believe that this time 'it' took two, it normally only takes one." Kiba said. "I didn't know that, why did it choose me then?" Naruto asked. "To be honest, that's a question you'll have to ask Tsunade about later on." Kiba said. "Come on, it's getting late, let's go to bed." Kiba said as he looked over and noticed that Naruto was falling sleep on the couch. "Hn, you say something Kiba?" Naruto asked in a groggy tone. "Ya, you were falling sleep, let's go to bed." Kiba said, Naruto only nodded and stood up. "Just no groping, OK?" Naruto asked with a smile. "Is that a challenge?" Kiba asked as he licked his lips. "No, it's a warning." Naruto said with a grin. "If I do grope, what'll happen?" Kiba asked. "Have you ever heard the saying 'It feels like my head is in a vice'?" Naruto asked. Kiba only shook his head no. "Well, it will be a head, jut not the one on your shoulders." Naruto said, making Kiba turn white. "Just kidding with you." Naruto said, laughing. "I hope so, if you flatten it, it'll be more like a paddle then a rod." Kiba chuckled, making Naruto look at him with a disgusted look. "As long as it fits." Naruto said with a smile, and with that, they were into bed.

Naruto laid next to Kiba, feeling a burning stinging in his groin. "Damnit, I can't be having this happen now." Naruto cursed in his sleep. "Just rub it out." Kiba moaned. "How the hell did he know about my problem?" Naruto asked himself out loud. "It's because I dealt with it last night too. Just get it over with." Kiba said. His rough and deep voice only made Naruto's erection more painful and harder. "Just shut up, your voice isn't really helping." Naruto hissed as he tried to roll over and try to force it back into submission. "That won't work, it'll only cause pain." Kiba said, and sure enough, it started to throb and fell like it was on fire. "How the fuck am I going to fix this." Naruto moaned. "Do you want to fix it or me? I can't sleep with you squirming beside me." Kiba whined out. "How are you going to fix it." Naruto spit out with a sarcastic tone. "Well, I could always…" Kiba said as he trailed off and went under the covers. Naruto suddenly felt a hot breeze against his member before it was encased in a hot moist heat. "Damn." Naruto openly moaned as he felt Kiba's tongue go to work. Kiba slowly ran his tongue up Naruto's shaft to the head and dug it into the slit, making Naruto whimper in pleasure. "Ung, fuck." Naruto moaned as Kiba applied slight suction to the head before taking the entire thing into his mouth, applying suction to his heated cock. "Kiba, damn." Naruto panted as Kiba started to move his head up and down. Naruto felt like he was floating before he felt his feet start to tingle.

Naruto laid in bed with a very energetic Kiba working his magic between his legs, finally, Naruto felt Kiba stop and his ball sack start to tighten. He felt Kiba's hand run under his back and find it's way to his hole. He whimpered in both pleasure and pain as a single finger found it's way in and Kiba went back to work on his cock. After what felt like hours of pleasure, he let loose. Kiba was surprised by Naruto's coming, and even more surprised by the amount that seemed to flow from his member. In a loud raspy moan, Naruto threw his head back in ecstasy as his orgasm shook his entire body to the core. Kiba came back up from below the covers and pulled Naruto into a soft kiss. "I told you we could wait." Naruto said, almost out of breath. "I couldn't help myself, you taste so sweet." Kiba said looking into Naruto's deep ocean eyes. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba said as he pulled Naruto closer. "I love you too, Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto said as he was pulled closer to Kiba's chest. The two laid down, looking at each other, before falling sleep smiling to each other.


	10. Know Thy Neighborhood

Chapter 10

Kiba sat on the side of the bed, waiting for a sign that Naruto was either completely calm or for him to wake up. It was Sunday morning and they had no plans, so Kiba figured they could finish unpacking and making the apartment more like home. Tsunade was expected to stop by with a surprise for Naruto from his parents, and Kiba could only guess that they had a life insurance policy that paid out to Naruto. He heard a soft moan and looked behind him.

Naruto's ocean blue eyes fluttered open and winced in the bright light. "Good morning love." Kiba said, making Naruto open his eyes enough to see Kiba. "Good morning to you too." Naruto said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The memories of last night, the wonderful job Kiba had done for Naruto made him feel as if he used Kiba. "Kiba, could you please close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." Naruto asked "Depends on what you are planning, I hope it is nice." Kiba said, looking down at Naruto. "I just felt I would repay the favor, you know, what you did for me last night." Naruto said as he crawled up to Kiba's side. "Don't worry about it, I am sure you'll repay it. Besides, that was more or less so I could get some sleep, we have some hard work in front of us today." Kiba said, making Naruto's smile drop. "So, that was all just for you." Naruto said in a silent tone. "No, not exactly all for me, I know you needed some pleasure and it was just an opportunity to give it to you." Kiba said as he took Naruto into a hug. "Then you better fucking prove it." Naruto hissed. "How could I prove it?" Kiba asked. "I'll think of something." Naruto growled at Kiba, making him back up. "I have a slight fear that I may not be able to shit right a few days after that." Kiba said with a chuckle. "A week if you're lucky." Naruto said in a serious tone before finally breaking into a laugh.

The two started to unpack when there was a knock at the door, Kiba looked up at the clock Naruto had put on the wall and noticed that it was almost noon. "Must be Tsunade." Kiba said as he walked over to the door. He looked through the peep hole and noticed that it was Tsunade, along with Hiashi and some other men. Kiba opened the door. "Kiba, Naruto, they are here to redo the floors and walls for the decoration plan you two chose. Take the day and do what ever you want." Tsunade said. Naruto came around the corner with sweat coming down from his face. "Cool, come on Kiba, let's have lunch out." Naruto said in a happy tone. Before they walked out of the building, Tsunade pulled him into the managers office.

"Naruto, I know this is a sore subject for you, but your mom and dad did have a life insurance policy, and it named you as the person who would receive it." Tsunade said as Naruto nodded his head in understanding, but didn't lift his head to hide the tears that had started to flow from his eyes. "They wanted you to live a good life, and the total policy was just a little over two million. You'll be getting three thousand dollars every month for fifty five years." Tsunade said, hearing this, Naruto passed out. Kiba was waiting outside of the door when he heard Naruto hit the floor. Not even bothering to knock, he burst in the room and found Naruto on the floor. "What the hell happened?" Kiba asked in a rushed and panicked tone. Tsunade told Kiba what she just told Naruto, making him almost pass out. "I am unsure on how Naruto will react." Tsunade was saying as Naruto moaned on the floor. "Welcome back." Kiba said. "Naruto, I told Kiba about everything." Tsunade said. "That's good, I guess we'll at least know we have some money to live on." Naruto said. "Although I still have a feeling like something is being withheld from us." Naruto finished as he slowly got up off the floor. Tsunade reached into a brown envelope and pulled out a bank card. "Naruto, the pin number is the year you were born. Your mom and dad wanted you to be able to access the funds anywhere without worrying about anything." Tsunade said. "Who gave you this information?" Naruto asked. "The executor of their will, Tayuya." Tsunade said. "Makes sense, since she was her sister." Naruto mumbled. "Is there anything else you need?" Naruto asked. "No, that is all." Tsunade said as she stood up and opened the door.

Kiba and Naruto walked out into the hallway and out into the street. They were heading to a ramen stand down the road that their neighbors had been telling them about. When they reached it, they noticed how it was really just a stand. A single small building with a counter to serve on, the kitchen was in plane view. There was a blue porta-john to the side of the building. Naruto read the name. "Ichiraku's, I think I heard of this place from Shikamaru." Naruto said. "Come on in." an old man said from behind the counter. As Naruto moved the curtain from his path, he noticed that indeed, it was just a shack.

The two walked in and looked at the menus that were on the counter. "Um, the number seven sounds good." Kiba said. "I think I'd rather eat number two." Naruto said, making Kiba giggle. "Well, if you really want to, although I think someone has already eaten it once." Kiba said, looking at Naruto, who got a disgusted look on his face. "That's just wrong." Naruto said with a pout. "I meant the number two on the menu." Naruto said. "Oh, that sounds good too." Kiba said. "What could I get for the two of you to drink." a young lady said as she walked over to the counter. "Lemon water, if you have it." Naruto said. "Make it two." Kiba said as he looked up at her. "I'll be back soon." she said as she walked to the back of the kitchen and got two glasses. She came back with their drinks after a few seconds. "What would you two like to order today?" she asked, taking out a pad and a pen. "I'll like the number seven." Kiba said. "OK, what could I get for you." she asked, turning to Naruto. "I'd like the number two." Naruto said. "OK, it'll be a few minutes." she said as she walked over to an old man and handed him the order.

A few minutes later, Ayume brought their food to them. "Enjoy" she said with a cheerful tone as Naruto and Kiba began to dig into their food. The two ate, then the topic of Kankuro came up. "You know, I haven't seen a funeral announcement for him, I think his family would at least hold one for him." Naruto said around his mouthful of noodles. "You know, you're right. I wonder, was he really killed or did they just say that so that he could be placed into hiding. Normally, after it transfers bodies, the other person lives for a few more years before they pass on." Kiba said before he took a sip of water. "Well, I guess I'll have to ask Tsunade about it all tomorrow. I have an appointment with her after school." Naruto said. "Ya, I wonder if I could get a transfer to West Konoha High, you know, to be there closer to you during the day instead of being across town." Kiba said. "Good idea, let's just skip tomorrow and go to Tsunade and Tayuya with these ideas." Naruto said as he finished drinking the broth from his bowl. "Plus, we need to see how Shikamaru is doing." Naruto said. "Why, I am fine." the two heard from behind them. "Hey Shika, you're out! When did you get discharged?" Naruto asked. "Earlier today. I stopped by your new place and Tsunade told me I could probably find you two here." Shikamaru said as he took a seat. "Ayume, could I get the usual." Shikamaru said. "Sure thing." she said in a sweet tone before walking into the kitchen and getting started on Shikamaru's order. "I didn't think you liked ramen that much to have a usual." Naruto said as he took a sip of his water. "I don't. It's a salad with grilled chicken on it." Shikamaru said as Ayume walked up to him with his plate. "Thanks." Shikamaru said as he got started eating. Kiba ordered dessert and Naruto ordered another bowl. "Naruto, I have a question for you." Shikamaru asked as he put his fork in the bowl. "Sure, ask away." Naruto said. "I need a place to live. You see, once my parents found out about what happened, they demanded that I stay away from you. I told them I wouldn't and they told me I have two days to find another place to live." Shikamaru said, looking over at Naruto. "Sure, I'll get you a futon to sleep on. When do you want to bring your things over." Naruto said, without even looking. Kiba only nodded his head in agreement. "Wow, thanks man, I owe you one." Shikamaru said. "No, you don't. You were there with me after the accident. Besides, what are friends for." Naruto said, giving Shikamaru a wide grin. "Thanks man." Shikamaru said as he pulled Naruto almost off of his stool into a hug. "Careful, Kiba might get jealous." Naruto snickered while Kiba shot Shikamaru an obviously fake glare. "So, I take it you two are hitting it off pretty good." Shikamaru asked with a wink. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other then at Shikamaru. "Is it really that obvious?" Naruto asked. Kiba had a look like he wanted to ask the same question. "Not really, I was just giving you two a hard time." Shikamaru said, Naruto and Kiba began to relax. After a half an hour of talking, Naruto paid for their food and they went back to the apartment.

Naruto unlocked the front door and went to his mail box. He opened it and saw nothing. The three of them walked up the stairs and to Naruto's apartment. When they opened the door, Naruto and Kiba smiled huge. The design they selected had already been done. The furniture had been replaced, the carpets redone, and the smell of fresh paint hung in the air. "Wow, this is nicer then I though it would look." Kiba said as he walked over to the couch. He looked at the book on top of it and smiled. "Naruto, don't worry about the futon, I guess Tsunade knew why he was coming here, it's a folding bed." Kiba said as Naruto got close enough to see the book. "Sweet. All we have to do is get Shikamaru's things and he'll be set." Naruto said. "Cool, I already packed. I figured that I would either be finding an apartment here or moving in with you. Everything is down stairs in the jeep." Shikamaru said. "Cool, where is it parked?" Naruto asked. "On the street, why?" Shikamaru asked, Naruto turned pale. "Move it and quick. I'll show you where the resident parking area is. The entire street is a no parking zone." Naruto said. They went outside and sure enough, Shikamaru had already gotten a ticket. "Come on!" Shikamaru whined out when he read that it was $51. "At least they didn't tow you." Kiba offered. "Good point, come on Naruto, show me where this parking is." Shikamaru said. "Kiba, meet us at the back door." Naruto said. Kiba nodded his head and went back into the building.

Naruto guided Shikamaru through the tight alleyway and showed him where the parking area was. There was a spot with Naruto's apartment number on it and Naruto directed him to it. "We all have assigned parking, so you can park here since I don't have a car." Naruto said as he tossed Shikamaru a red parking permit. "It' in my name, but it is also my spot, so who cares." Naruto said as he opened the back hatch and got out a suit case. "Sounds like you already know your way around the neighborhood." Shikamaru said as he pulled out a second suit case and unfolded the handle. "Ya, sort of." Naruto said as he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Naruto walked in and he saw Kiba walking down the hallway, with Hiashi closely behind him. "Good evening Naruto. Kiba explained everything and it is fine with me. Just remember, if he is going to be living with you two, he'll need some keys. You'll be responsible for those." he said before walking out the back door and seeing where Shikamaru's jeep is parked. "Isn't that your spot, Naruto?" Hiashi asked. "It is, but I don't own a car." Naruto said. "Oh, OK, he'll be fine there." he finished before walking out and getting into his own car. "Wow, seems like a tight ass." Shikamaru mumbled. "Not really, he's really nice once you get to know him. He'll grow on you like a fungus, a deadly life sucking fungus." Naruto said with a laugh. Kiba walked out and got the last suit case there was in the jeep, only thing that was left was to get Shikamaru settled in.

The three walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. The rear parking area was on the ground level, so they had to use the elevator to get to Naruto's apartment on the third floor. The three piled in and Kiba pressed the button to take them to the third floor. The elevator car jerked harshly as it started its way up. "Does it always do that?" Shikamaru asked. "Normally, yes." Kiba said as if it was nothing. The doors finally opened and Shikamaru was the first off of the car. "Unless if I have something heavy, I'll be taking the stairs." Shikamaru said as Naruto and Kiba chuckled. "That's what everyone else does." Naruto said as he opened his door. The three walked in and Kiba went off towards the bathroom. "Aha man, that was close." Kiba could be heard moaning as he was in the bathroom. The volume of him urinating made it obvious, he had forgotten to close the door. "Good thing it's only us here, Kiba." Naruto said as Kiba walked out and flushed. "What? If I didn't make it we would be cleaning up a mess." he whined before helping Shikamaru get started unpacking. "Shikamaru, is this all your clothing?" Kiba asked. "Ya, the last of it, why?" he asked. "We almost had to make two trips to Naruto's for this stuff." Kiba said. "Ya, that was for clothing and everything else." Naruto could be heard yelling from the kitchen. "So, have you and Naruto, you know…?" Shikamaru made an obscene gesture with his hands. Kiba shook his head no. "Will I get some form of warning before you two?" he asked, making the same gesture. Naruto walked in and saw what Shikamaru was doing with his hand. "We'll try to keep it down, if that's what you are wondering about Shikamaru." Naruto said as he squatted down next to Shikamaru and helped him pull out more of his clothing.

"So, how is Ino?" Naruto asked. Kiba's ears perked up and Shikamaru looked down. "Why do you ask?" Shikamaru asked. "Just wondering." Naruto asked. "She told me that she was pregnant today, she thinks I am the father." Shikamaru said in a silent tone. "Does that have any connection to your dad kicking you out?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru only lowered his head. "No, it's more like I kicked myself out. I thought I was more mature, besides, I used protection and everything. It just broke." Shikamaru said in a silent but panicked tone. "I am sure you'll make a good parent, Shika." Naruto said. "That isn't the problem, she doesn't want it. She talked to her mom and she agreed that an abortion would be best." Shikamaru said as a single tear went down his face. "Have you told her how you feel?" Kiba asked. "Yes, and she didn't listen or care. With Ino, it's always about only her. Naruto, I wanted to try something, to see if I like it." Shikamaru said. "If you are talking about what I think you are, it's more then a physical feeling, it's also an emotional connection. I think you need to find yourself before you can get into another relationship, be it with a man or woman." Naruto said and Kiba nodded his head in agreement. "Listen, being gay is not all it's cracked up to be. The only reason I was with Kankuro was because he was my assignment. The feelings I felt towards Naruto were different, like I knew him from somewhere else. It turns out that his mother was my mother's best friend and that we lived next to each other before. So far, I have gotten to know him on a more personal level, and well, we fit." Kiba said, adding the last part with a sigh. "What Kiba is trying to say is to base your relationships on a emotional connection rather then a physical one. True love is more then sex, it's being comfortable with the one you are near." Naruto said, putting his arm around Shikamaru's shoulder. "Naruto, for being a complete dunce in school, you are pretty smart when it comes to things like this." Shikamaru said with a slight laugh.

It was later that night and Shikamaru was completely unpacked. "I think I am going to take a shower." Naruto said. "May I join?" Kiba asked. "Sure, I don't see why not." Naruto said. The two got up and walked to the bedroom. After a few minutes, they walked into the bathroom. Shikamaru heard the door close, rolled his eyes, and went back to watching TV.

"Come on, it's not like he'll hear us." Naruto begged. "Fine, but if one of us falls, it's your fault." Kiba said as he walked into the shower. Naruto got into the shower after Kiba and was instantly taken into a deep kiss. "Kiba, please, fill me." Naruto moaned. Kiba nodded his head and snaked a hand around Naruto, putting in a single finger, stretching his hole. "Oh, damn, Kiba." Naruto panted when Kiba added two fingers, finally, he added a third finger and started to twist his hand around. "Uh, fuck." Naruto about screamed, hoping that Shikamaru didn't hear them.

Shikamaru did hear Naruto's proclamation and decided to turn the TV up a little bit more until the noise was blocked. He sat there, smiling at what was happening in the shower, and pulled out his limp dick. "Oh, Kiba." Shikamaru moaned out as he squeezed it. He shuddered in fear. "Where the hell did that come from?" Shikamaru asked himself. He turned the TV to a different channel and started slowly stroking his member. "Oh, god yes." Shikamaru panted as he could feel himself getting closer to his climax.

Back in the bathroom, Kiba was just about to push himself into Naruto. As Naruto felt the tip of Kiba's huge cock pass his opening, he moaned out the loudest he had ever moaned before. "Ah, fuck you're huge." Naruto panted. "Damn, you're so tight." Kiba moaned out as he finished pushing himself into Naruto. Kiba started a punishing pace, making Naruto's legs weak and his knees want to buckle. If Naruto fell, it could hurt him, so the motioned to sit down. Kiba also sat down on the shower floor and watched as Naruto descended on his swollen cock. "Oah, fuck." Kiba hissed as Naruto's tight heat encased his member once again. He started trusting up as Naruto was sliding up and down on his member. After a few minutes, Naruto pulled completely off and turned to face Kiba. He lowered back down on Kiba's cock, hissing at the heated flesh reentering him. "Kiba, make me cum." Naruto moaned. Kiba grabbed Naruto's now hard cock and started pumping it in rhythm to the thrusts. Before long, they were completely in synch. "Oh, damn Kiba, oh god I'm coming." Naruto about screamed as he shot his load all over Kiba's face and chest. Kiba couldn't take it any more, he felt like a runner and the clenching muscles around his member was the tape at the finish line. "God, damn, Naruto, I live you, I'm coming too." Kiba howled as he released himself into the blond above him, biting into Naruto's shoulder. "Ahh, Kiba, the fuck." Naruto screamed as he felt the sting of flesh breaking along with the hot sensation of Kiba still releasing deep in him. He stood up and put a hand on where Kiba had bitten him, and he removed his hand to see there was blood on it. "What are, some kind of vampire?" Naruto asked. Kiba shook his head and stood up. He looked Naruto directly into the eyes and whispered "I'm sorry" just loud enough for Naruto to hear before he took Naruto into a heated kiss.

Shikamaru sat on the couch, and just as Naruto's screams hit him, he released his load. Shaking his head, Shikamaru couldn't believe that he just did that, he masturbated to the sound of his gay male friends having sex in the other room. "How could this have happened?" Shikamaru asked himself. The bathroom door opened and Naruto limped out. "Looks like you two had fun." Shikamaru said as Naruto got closer. "Damn Kiba." was all Shikamaru could say when he saw the bite mark on Naruto's shoulder blade. "I think I am going to go to bed." Naruto said as he taped a gauze pad over the bite mark, hoping to stop the bleeding. As he walked to the bedroom, Kiba came out of the bathroom. "Damn, smells like sex out here." Kiba bluntly said, looking directly at Shikamaru. "I don't care, honestly." Kiba said as he walked up to Kiba and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Remember, I can touch, and if you want to, we could probably work something out, until then, just remember us tonight if you ever want to…" Kiba said, ending the sentence in a hand gesture that mimicked someone jacking off. "Damn Kiba's an ass." Shikamaru muttered as he pulled the folding bed out and made it.

"Kiba I heard you talking to Shikamaru. Remember, he is going through some hard times. Try not to scare him." Naruto said as Kiba climbed into bed next to him. "Why would I scare him. He's kinda cute." Kiba said, making Naruto pout. "As cute as me?" Naruto asked. "Never." Kiba said before he kissed Naruto on the cheek and turned off the lights in the bedroom.

Shikamaru laid there on the folding bed, thinking. "Come on, I'm straight, aren't I? What the hell was up with tonight, why did I want to be in Naruto's place, why did I want Naruto to do the things he was doing to Kiba to me? What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru about screamed in his head as he pulled on his hair. "I couldn't be gay, my dad already said he'd kill me if I was, and I know that he wouldn't joke around like that." Shikamaru said in a worried tone. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to figure all this out tomorrow." Shikamaru finally decided before he fell asleep.


	11. Sexy House Tour: Kitchen

Chapter 11

Naruto and Kiba laid in bed, after their love secession in the shower, they were both tired, and Naruto was sore. "So, what did you talk to Shikamaru about?" Naruto asked. "I think he, kinda, you know, masturbated to us." Kiba said. Naruto couldn't help but to choke back the laugh that was threatening to escape. "Come on, he's straight. Hell, he's even had sex with a girl." Naruto said, with extra emphasis on the last word. "I know, I just have an odd feeling. Plus I could smell sex in the living room." Kiba said, this made Naruto more curious. "I'll ask him after school tomorrow. We should get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Naruto said. "You're right, we'll give him some time to make his mind up. Besides, we'll have the answer if he ordered any pay-per-view when we see the cable bill." Kiba said, making Naruto chuckle. "I need to get something to drink, be right back." Naruto said before he got out of the bed and limped to the door, mainly for show.

Shikamaru laid on his folding bed, sweating. "Shit, I can hear them talking. I wonder if Kiba told Naruto about it. I hope he doesn't kick me out." Shikamaru said in a panicked tone in his head when he heard the voices stop. "I can't go home, if dad finds out about Ino, I'll be as good as dead. He said I would have to support myself if I ever had a child and now I do, so I have to find a job. In a way, I really hope she gets the abortion." Shikamaru whispered out loud. "Come on, I know you aren't up shit creek that far with your father." Naruto said from the kitchen. "You scared the fuck out of me." Shikamaru said, grabbing his chest. "Well, it's true. Besides, Kiba told me about what he thinks you did. Did you really do that?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru turned red before turning away from Naruto. "Yes." he mumbled out. "Why are you ashamed?" Naruto asked, taking a seat next to Shikamaru on the bed. "Because, it makes me less of a man." Shikamaru finally mumbled out, slightly louder then before. "Really, why do you say that? You are Shikamaru Nara, no one else. If expressing your feelings to someone you truly love makes you less of a man, is it really worth it to live a life without that person?" Naruto said, looking directly at Shikamaru. "Naruto, you know, that was almost sage like." Shikamaru said as he rolled over and sat up on the bed. "I guess you never know what you have until you loose it. When I had my parents around, I took them for granted. Now look, I was thrown into adult hood in a matter of two days." Naruto said, both sadness and worry evident in his voice. "You're right, Naruto. Thanks for being a true friend. So, if I was gay, would you care?" Shikamaru asked. "No, if I did have a problem, it would be with myself first." Naruto said. "Ya, that's true, one more question, OK?" Shikamaru asked. "Sure." Naruto said in an amused tone. "Does it hurt?" Shikamaru asked bluntly. Naruto was taken by surprise by this question. "It'll depend on your pain tolerance and the size of the other guy. But in Kiba's case, it hurt like hell, but not for long." Naruto said with a chuckle as he stood and walked towards where the kitchen is.

"I heard you two talking, did you bring it up?" Kiba said as Naruto walked back into the bedroom. "Ya, I did, and I think that Shikamaru is going to have some thing to think about. He asked me if it hurt even." Naruto said, Kiba gave Naruto a soft glare, hoping that he didn't release any details. "Don't worry, I only told him that it did at first then it went away. I also told him it depends on the size and your individual pain tolerance." Naruto said as he sat down on the bed. "So, how's the bite mark?" Kiba asked. Naruto flicked on a lamp and removed the bandage. The mark was swollen and red. It looked like it was getting infected, but he knew that it was just it healing. "I think it'll scar. Who would have thought my first time would have been scaring in two ways?" Naruto said with a laugh. "What do you mean by your first time?" Kiba asked as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Well, tonight was my first time. I guess you could say you popped my cherry." Naruto said with a chuckle. "OK, that explains that part, what about it being scaring?" Kiba asked. "Well, my shoulder where you bit me and my mind. I never though anything that size could fit." Naruto said, chuckling at the same time. "Wanna another demonstration?" Kiba asked in a seductive tone. "No." Naruto said. "Why?" Kiba whined. "Because, it already hurts, besides, I have an idea of what we can do tomorrow since I am going to take the day off." Naruto said with a smile. "Are you thinking what I am?" Kiba asked. Naruto grinned even bigger. "Let's break in the new apartment, and I mean every horizontal surface." Naruto said with a smile. Kiba only looked at him with a puzzled look. "Are you fucking crazy?" Kiba asked. "I wasn't talking about all in one day, neither of us could walk after that. I was talking about over the course of a week." Naruto said with a chuckle. "OK, that'll work." Kiba said.

The two lovers slowly drifted off to sleep while Shikamaru was on the folding bed in the living room, tossing in his sleep. His eyes shot open and he thought he could see the outline of someone, he looked at the features and at first though it was Kankuro. He squinted and noticed the person open the fridge. He looked over the person's features. "Too tall to be Naruto, and too wide to be him as well." Shikamaru thought out. "Kiba?" Shikamaru said into the darkness. His reply was in the form of a grunt. "Ya, what'cha need?" Kiba asked from by the fridge in a tired tone. "Just wondering who it was." Shikamaru said. "Oh, that's all, OK." Kiba said as he shut the fridge door and turned on the light above the sink. Shikamaru rolled back over with the full intent of going to sleep, but when he felt a weight come to rest on the bed next to him, he looked up. "Why are you sitting here?" "Listen, what you and Naruto talked about. He's right, it's more of a decision, but it has it's drawbacks. For instance, I know that Naruto and I wouldn't be accepted at many places because we choose to love someone of the same gender." Kiba said, his voice dripping with sadness. "Wow, so I should stay straight?" Shikamaru asked. "Well, I wouldn't say that, but I would say it is not as glamorous as most people think." Kiba said.

Kiba opened the door and looked at Naruto with a weird look. "So, are you still sore, I bet I can make you cum without you even touching your cock." Kiba said with a hot tone. "Fuck off, yes, I am still sore." Naruto said. "Come on, why are you so mad at me?" Kiba asked. "Because, I just felt like using some dirty talk." Naruto said as Kiba got into bed next to him. "Well, if we are going to be using dirty talk, then you need to be punished." Kiba said, making Naruto shutter. "How are you going to punish me?" Naruto asked. "With this." Kiba said as he pulled out a penis sleeve. "No way in fucking hell are you using that in me." Naruto said as he looked over the sleeve with it's bumps and knobs protruding from it. "Come on." Kiba said. "No, you're big enough without that." Naruto said, making Kiba smile. "Really, you think I am fine the way I am?" Kiba asked. "Who the hell wouldn't be happy with that nine inch rod." Naruto said with a smile. "Now, since you've effectively pissed me off, let's go to bed." Naruto said, making Kiba give him a hurt look. "I was only kidding about being pissed off." Naruto said, watching the smile return to Kiba's face. "But next time, I top." Naruto said as he rolled over to Kiba.

The issue of topping was something Kiba had never thought about. He had always topped with Kankuro, and now Naruto was wanting to top, so Kiba came to the only conclusion he thought he could make. "Sure, why not, I've never bottomed before." he said, making Naruto look at him. "Let me get this right, you've never bottomed before, you've always been the top?" Naruto asked and Kiba nodded his head. "Wow, so I'll be you're first in some ways." Naruto said. "Yes, you will, Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba said. "I'll try to be gentle." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Fuck you." Kiba said, rolling his eyes. "No thanks, I think you already did that, that's why I am sore." Naruto said with a chuckle, making Kiba chuckle as well. "Well, at least it was a good lay." Kiba said, yawning. "Ya, you rocked my world." Naruto said, also yawning. The two laid in bed and before long, had fallen asleep.

Naruto was the first to wake the next morning. He looked over at Kiba who was still sleeping and looked at the clock. It was 7:30, and Naruto pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for his school. "Hi, can I have Tayuya please?" Naruto asked. "Sure, may I ask who is calling?" the receptionist on the other end asked. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. "Hold on one second please." she said before Naruto heard a click followed by some music. He sat there and soon, Tayuya picked up. "What'cha need squirt." she said into the phone. "I am not going to be able to make it in today, you know about what happened, I am sure." Naruto said. "You know what, don't bother coming in this week, I'll have the teachers give me the assignments and I'll drop by your place with them." Tayuya said. "Thanks a lot, I also have another question. I know someone who needs to transfer schools." Naruto said. "If you are talking about Kiba Inuzuka, I already talked it over with Tsunade and we have started the transfer process, let him know to call his school and they will explain everything that is going on." Tayuya said. "Sure, will do. Thanks and talk with ya later." Naruto said before ending the call.

Kiba opened his eyes just as Naruto shut his phone. "Good morning." he said as Naruto looked over at him. "You need to call your school." Naruto said. "Why?" Kiba asked, somewhat worried. "Because, you are being transferred. Tayuya told me and you need to get in touch to find out what all is expected." Naruto said, tossing his phone at Kiba. Kiba dialed the number for his school into the phone. After a few minutes, he ended the call with a slight smile. "I have the week off." Kiba said, Naruto also smiled. "I also have the week off." Naruto said as he leaned towards Kiba and took him into a kiss. "Mm, where should we go?" Kiba asked. "How about the kitchen counter." Naruto said with a smile. Kiba remembered how the kitchen counter was polished marble. "Let's get it on." Kiba said, swaying his hips. "I think not, remember?" Naruto said, Kiba smiled. It was, after all, his first time as bottom.

The kitchen was spacious with spacious with an "L" shaped counter and a center island. On the counters, there was a marble finish, the appliances were stainless steal and the oven had a clear door on it. The sink had a polished brass fixture that disconnected to make an independent sprayer. The sink was black in color, which accented the dark colored marble counter tops. The floor was dark green marble like tile. The counters reflected the light from the small lights that were embedded into the bottom of the cabinets. The deep cherry wood finish on the cabinets added a slight accent to the room, making it move from red, to the black marble counter tops, to the dark green floors.

The two ran into the living room before Naruto remembered that Shikamaru was living with them. He looked around and didn't see him anywhere in the room. "Naruto, I think I should empty before doing this." Kiba said, walking to the bathroom. He opened the door and gave Naruto a grin, meaning that in the three rooms that made up the apartment, Shikamaru was in none of them, meaning he had gone to school. A few minutes later, Kiba walked out of the bathroom with the sound of the toilet flushing being muffled by the closing bathroom door. "Better?" Naruto asked. "Much" Kiba said as he descended on Naruto's mouth for another bruising kiss.

"Naruto, I hope you know what you are doing." Kiba said through the kiss as Naruto guided him to the counter by the sink. This part of the counter was about six or so inches lower then the rest, being right at crotch height for Naruto. He ran Kiba backwards into the side of the counter and released Kiba from the kiss, motioning up with his hips. Kiba went to jump up on the counter and Naruto's hands found their way to Kiba's pants. In one move, Naruto had removed Kiba's pants and boxers, leaving Kiba with nothing on. Naruto smiled, looking down at Kiba and dipped down to Kiba's crotch. He took a deep breath and smelt the essence of Kiba. "I'd like some sausage for breakfast." Naruto said as he took Kiba's cock into his mouth.

As Naruto dropped to Kiba's cock, he breathed out, causing a draft around Kiba's member. "Damn you." Kiba panted out as Naruto took Kiba's cock into his mouth and started sucking on it. Bobbing his head up and down, licking along it in places, this was too much for Kiba, and he thrust his hips up. Naruto was unprepared for this action and was chocked by Kiba's cock. "You deserve punishment for that." Naruto said, leaving Kiba's hard cock alone. "Come on, at least finish." Kiba whined out. "Don't worry, you'll come soon enough." Naruto said before he pulled out the bottle of lube from his pants and pulled them off. He spread the slick fluid along four of his fingers and inserted one into Kiba. Kiba hissed at the slight pain, making Naruto smirk. "If you are hissing about one finger, imagine me in there." Naruto said with a sexy tone, making Kiba blush and glare at him. "Fuck you." Kiba muttered. "No, fuck you." Naruto said as he inserted two more fingers, making Kiba moan. He twisted around his fingers around, hitting Kiba's prostrate right on. "Mmm, fuck." Kiba moaned when Naruto's fingers brushed his spot. He looked down and inserted the fourth and final finger. Kiba moaned the loudest he had ever moaned at this time of his life. Naruto used his fingers to press directly on Kiba's prostrate, making his cock spurt pre-cum.

Removing his fingers, he lined himself up with Kiba's entrance and pushed in. "Fucking hell you're tight." Naruto moaned into Kiba's ear as he started pushing in. "Holy fuck that's huge." Kiba screamed as he realized that it was Naruto's cock that went into him. Naruto smirked and stopped after the first 6 inches of his 9 inch cock. Although it was the same length as Kiba's, it was wider. "Mmm, fuck, move." Kiba panted out and Naruto slowly started to pull back out. Just as his head was getting close to leaving the tight heat of Kiba, he rammed back in, hitting Kiba's prostrate hard. "ohhh." was all Kiba could say as he was rocked by another near orgasm from Naruto abusing his prostrate.

Naruto couldn't believe that Kiba was this tight. He finally got the nerve and decided to take things deeper. He slammed himself into Kiba, beyond the prostrate. Kiba screamed out in both pleasure and pain as Naruto went balls deep into Kiba's tight hole. His thrusts became less dramatic, but were still pressing and brushing against Kiba's prostrate. Kiba felt the feeling of himself about to cum, but he shook his head from side to side, telling his orgasm not to come. Naruto noticed this and pressed himself deeper into Kiba, and with that single move, Kiba came, without touching his cock once. Kiba was amazed at this. He had heard of it happening, but never saw it, and never thought he would be the one on the bottom doing it. Naruto looked down as he felt Kiba tighten around him to the point where moving was painful, even through the pleasure. He looked down and saw Kiba's cock spurt thick stream after thick stream of cum over his stomach, making white lines across Kiba's washboard abs and hairy stomach and chest. Naruto, after noticing that Kiba lightened up around him, he started to move before he felt himself reach his climax. "God, Kiba, I love you." Naruto moaned out as he came inside Kiba. Kiba felt the hot feeling of Naruto releasing deep within him and moaned.

Naruto slowly slid out and helped Kiba off the counter. To his surprise, Kiba couldn't stand very well, so he helped him to the couch, after putting down a towel, knowing that some of his seed may leak out. Kiba looked over at Naruto and opened his mouth. "F..ffff..Fuck me." Kiba stuttered. "I just did." Naruto said with a smile. "N…nnnno sssshhit." Kiba stuttered again, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, Kiba calmed down enough to talk normally. "Where did you learn to do that?" Kiba asked. "I guess it's natural." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders. "If you ever want to top again, just tell me, that was fucking amazing." Kiba said, still slightly panting. "Glad you liked it." Naruto said. Kiba sat and caught his breath, his legs visibly shaking from the fucking he had received not even half an hour earlier. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Kiba, wake up. It's almost three and Shikamaru will be coming home soon." Naruto said as he shook Kiba to wake him up from his sleep. Naruto let him sleep, even though their "tour of the kitchen" was done by 10:00 AM, Kiba passed out from exhaustion. "Hn, come on, just a few more minutes please." Kiba moaned. "No, I will not let Shikamaru see you nude on the couch he sleeps on." Naruto said in a commanding tone. "Besides, we both need to clean up." Naruto finished. "Ya, sounds like a good idea." Kiba said as he stood up. Naruto looked at the towel and noticed no blood, which was a good sign. The two got up and walked to the bathroom and Naruto took off the few cloths he had been wearing before. As Kiba got into the shower, he heard the front door open. "Naruto, Kiba, I'm home." Shikamaru called out from the living room. "Just taking a shower, be out in a bit." Naruto said. "Good thing I got up when I did." Kiba said with a chuckle. "Ya, now let's make it quick so he doesn't think anything happened." Naruto said as he got into the shower followed by Kiba.

Shikamaru was walking into the kitchen when he noticed a sweaty back print on the counter by the sink. He took a deep sniff and could still smell distant smells from what Naruto and Kiba had done. "Hey, you guys, the kitchen smells like sex." Shikamaru called out, Naruto and Kiba in the shower both started blushing. Shikamaru walked over to the sink and opened the cabinet under it. He took out a bottle of cleaner and sprayed it on the counter where the back print was. After a few wipes, it was gone. Shikamaru sighed at how lucky the other person was, to have themselves filled to the brim. He heard the shower stop and went into the living room. As he sat there, Naruto came out of the bathroom first, wearing a grey shirt and a black pair of shorts. "So, how did school go?" Naruto asked. "They said we will be getting a new student next week." Shikamaru said. "Ya, I know, it's Kiba." Naruto said, making Shikamaru look at him with an odd look. "Really?" Shikamaru said. "Ya, he's going to be transferring because he is outside of the boundaries of the other school district." Naruto said as Kiba came out of the bathroom. "Ya, I should be starting next Monday, when Naruto goes back to school." Kiba said. "Wait, you have the entire week off?" Shikamaru asked. "Ya, Tayuya said she'll get my assignments for me and bring them here. During the days, Kiba and I plan on unpacking and making this place more like home. If there is anything you want us to do when you are at school, I am sure that Kiba won't have a problem and I know I don't." Naruto said. "Well, judging by the print I cleaned off of the counter top, you'll probably also pack something." Shikamaru said, making Naruto and Kiba look at each other. "Mental note to self, remember to make sure everything is cleaned up." Naruto thought.

The day continued on, and they were eating dinner when Kiba looked at Naruto. "You know, your place has a balcony that comes off the bedroom, why don't we go out tomorrow and see if we can get some planter boxes and you know, give some life to it." Kiba said. "Good idea, I am sure a few plants out there will help this place feel a bit more like home." Naruto said around his food. As the meal went on, no one seemed to talk about anything at all. It was an awkward silence until Shikamaru cut into the silence with a single question. "Why did you guys choose the counter?" he asked. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other. "Because it was there." Naruto said, making Kiba laugh. "I guess it's kind of a way to break in the new place." Kiba said, Shikamaru laughed. "You know, dogs normally just piss on everything to mark it as theirs, but I guess it'll be a problem trying to explain how the urine stains got on the carpets when we don't have pets." Shikamaru said with a slight laugh. "Ya, that's true." Kiba agreed. Shikamaru looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late. "Damn, I'm beat, see ya guys tomorrow." Shikamaru said as he started to set up his folding bed. "Sounds like a good idea, doesn't it Naruto?" Kiba said, waking Naruto from his slumber. "Ya, it does." Naruto said as he sleepily walked to the bed room. When Kiba got there, Naruto was already down to his boxers in bed snoring.

Kiba took off his cloths and got under the blankets. Naruto mumbled something that Kiba didn't understand and pulled himself into Kiba's chest and continued snoring. "I guess he really does love me and not the sex." Kiba though as Naruto mumbled. "Ya, I love ya, dog breath." as if he could read his thoughts. Kiba laid his head on his pillow, and fell asleep listening to the soft snores from Naruto.


	12. Obvious Lies

Chapter 12

Kiba rolled over in his sleep, and put his arm around what he though was Naruto. His eyes shot open when he realized that instead of a warm smooth body, his arm landed on the cold indentation of where Naruto was laying a few minutes ago. "Wonder where he is?" Kiba asked himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He walked out into the hallway and looked into the kitchen and saw no one. He was about to go back into the bedroom when he heard a grunt from the bathroom. He slowly knocked three times and waited for a response. "Yes?" came Naruto's strained reply from behind the door. "Everything OK in there?" Kiba asked in a caring tone. "Yes, just having a little problem." Naruto replied in a strained tone.

When Kiba was about to walk off, he heard the bathroom door unlock. "Come in, I need to ask you about something." Naruto said after the bathroom door unlocked. Kiba walked in and found Naruto sitting on the toilet, covered in a sheen of sweat. "Having problems, Naruto?" Kiba chuckled, Naruto shot him a glare. "Sorry I said anything." Kiba said, backing up slowly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Naruto said as he pushed down again with no results. "Remember when we had sex the first time?" Naruto asked, Kiba nodded his head. "Well, I forgot to, as you put it, empty." Naruto said and Kiba got a sorry look on his face. "Don't blame yourself, I should have known this would happen." Naruto said in a sad tone. "Let me guess, you're impacted?" Kiba asked in a serious tone. Naruto nodded his head up and down. Kiba sighed and walked over to his part of the vanity and pulled out a pair of gloves. "I know this will hurt like hell, but it will help." Kiba said as he pulled on one glove and got started on the other. "What are you going to do?" Naruto asked with a scared tone. "I'm going to stretch you until it can pass. You might bleed a little but you'll feel better. I am only going to do this once, so next time, remember." Kiba said, ending with a warning tone. "Lean forward." Kiba said, Naruto did as he was asked.

Kiba reached under Naruto and pressed against his rectum, making Naruto hiss in pain. "I didn't think you meant this kind of pain." Naruto said as he pushed down again.

Naruto and Kiba worked on taking care of his problem, and after almost 20 minutes, they were through in the bathroom. "Damnit that hurts." Naruto complained as he limped into the kitchen to take some pain killers. "Well, what did you expect, for it to tickle?" Kiba said in a mocking tone. Naruto shot him a glare before walking past him without saying a single word and into the bedroom. Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes before turning to follow Naruto. When he stepped into the bedroom, he noticed that Naruto had a smirk on his face. "Thanks, for helping me." Naruto said as Kiba got into the bed. "Just remember, I'll only do that once." Kiba said, looking Naruto directly into the eyes. "Fine, I'll remember." Naruto said before he rolled over to look away from Kiba. "What's wrong? You seem down about something." Kiba said as he got closer to Naruto. "Oh, it's nothing, don't worry." Naruto said in a whisper, trying to hide the pain and sorrow in his voice. "Come on, I know you're hiding something, what's wrong?" Kiba asked again, Naruto rolled so he was facing Kiba. Kiba looked at Naruto and noticed how his eyes were puffy and there were tear track running down his face. "Did I hurt you?" Kiba asked in a soft tone. "No, it's just that tomorrow would have been their anniversary." Naruto said as he let the tears flow freely again. "Wow, are you OK?" Kiba asked. "Ya, just a little down." Naruto said. He didn't notice that Kiba had pulled him closer to his chest, nor did Naruto notice that Kiba was now slowly stroking his hair. "Come on, let it all out, I know you want to." Kiba said in a loving and caring tone. That was all it took, Naruto cried himself to sleep that night in the embrace of Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto woke the next morning and rolled over. He expected to find Kiba at his side, but instead, found an empty pillow. "He must have already gotten up and is working on something." Naruto said as he listened closely. He heard no noise and walked out into the kitchen. He looked around the apartment and found no sign of Kiba or Shikamaru. "Figures, it seems everyone leaves me." Naruto mumbled out as he walked over to the couch and flung himself into it. He flicked on the TV and turned it to a music channel. He walked over to the closet in the hallway and pulled out the vacuum. "Well, I should at least get some things done, I wonder where he went." Naruto said as he turned on the vacuum and started cleaning the living room floor. He stopped and checked the dust container and it was full. As he was walking to the kitchen to empty the dust container, he noticed that the floors were looking a bit dirty. "I guess I'll have to mop too." Naruto moaned out. "No you won't." a voice said from by the front door. Naruto whipped around and looked at Kiba. "Where the hell did you go?" Naruto asked as he dumped the dust container into the trash can. "Went to the store, we needed some dusting wipes." Kiba said as he set down the bag and a bottle of lubricant fell out. "Sure, dusting wipes and lube, nice one." Naruto said with a chuckle as he picked up the bottle. Kiba stood in his place, blushing at Naruto finding the lube. "What, it's not like we haven't seen each other nude before." Naruto said as he read the bottle. "Warming formula, sounds like fun." he said with a smile, making Kiba smile too.

"So, what time did you get up." Naruto said as he finished sweeping the kitchen floor. "About six, why?" Kiba asked, wiping down the TV with one of the wiped he had gotten. "Well, I woke up and you weren't there, it kinda scared me at first. Next time, please leave a note." Naruto said as he sit down on the couch, breathing a sigh of relief that the house work was almost done. "I'll remember that. Kankuro never got as worried as you did when I left to get something." Kiba said, sitting down next to Naruto with a glass of water. "At last, only one place left to clean." Kiba said. "Ya, the bathroom." Naruto said looking down the hallway like the bathroom was some dangerous animal that needed to be killed. "Come on, it's not that bad, we only have a couple of things to get." Kiba said, looking at Naruto. "Ya, sure." Naruto said as if he was looking off into the distance. "You seem distracted, what's up." Kiba asked. "I was wondering if Shikamaru is really thinking that he is gay or if he is just trying to use us to explore sexuality." Naruto said. Kiba looked at him with an odd look. "Well, if he asks to feel how it feels to bottom, I sure wouldn't recommend you showing him. You'd probably tear him apart." Kiba said, making Naruto to laugh. "We could always just buy him something to try it out with." Naruto said as he stood back up and walked towards the bathroom. "Ya, that's true. And it would be safer for him." Kiba said.

They got to work in the bathroom and Kiba somehow hurt himself. "God, fuck me." Kiba exclaimed as he shook his hand. "What the hell did you do now?" Naruto asked. Kiba opened his palm and Naruto looked at the small cut. "You really are a moron, you know that." Naruto said as he cleaned Kiba's cut. Kiba glared at him. "If you continue to insult me, I'll use the sleeve." Kiba said, Naruto stopped laughing about the cut and looked at him. "Fine, then I'll get to use one." he whispered. Kiba's ass started to hurt at the thought, then he remembered something. "I don't think it'll fit you." he said, hoping that Naruto didn't know they came in different sizes. "Then I'll buy one that does." he said in a hot voice, almost like a gasp next to Kiba's ear.

As the two were arguing in the bathroom, they didn't hear Shikamaru walk into the apartment. "Shut your mouth." Kiba moaned as Naruto nibbled around his ear lobe. "No, fuck you." Naruto moaned. Shikamaru heard a sound from the bathroom and decided to leave the two of them alone and went to watching TV. Shikamaru didn't care that Naruto and Kiba were about to fuck in the bathroom again, but what he didn't know is that the two were destined for the room he was in. "I think I'll take a little nap." Shikamaru said to himself as he laid down on the couch. "I think Shika is home." Naruto said. "Damnit, I know what happened when he heard us last time. I guess we can wait until tonight." Kiba said as he looked at Naruto, noticing the large bulge in his pants. "Damn, I forgot how big you are." Kiba said, licking his lips. "There is one way we can finish this off without him hearing us." Naruto said with a smirk as he got on his knees.

Kiba took the hint and pulled his engorged cock out of his pants. Naruto wrapped his lips around it and started sucking. "Ohhhhh, Naruto, damn." Kiba moaned when Naruto softly bit on his shaft. Naruto started moving his head up and down on Kiba's shaft, making Kiba become weak legged. Kiba sat down on the floor and Naruto went back to work. Within what felt like minutes, Kiba was thrusting his hips up, trying to drive his heated cock into Naruto's mouth. Naruto licked the tip and this brought Kiba over the edge. Naruto was expecting Kiba to come, just not as a blast into his face. Closing his eyes, he felt wave after wave of searing seed splash against his face along with Kiba panting and moaning.

"Damn, Kiba." Naruto said when he opened his eyes and noticed that he was literally covered in seamen. "I really do hope Shikamaru doesn't see me like this, he'll freak." Naruto said as he sat down on the floor and spread his legs. Kiba looked over at the bulge and smiled. "Hope you like this, Naru." Kiba said as he dipped his mouth over Naruto's swollen cock. "Fuck Kiba." Naruto moaned out when the heat encased his member. Kiba chuckled, the vibrations making Naruto pant as Kiba moved his head up and down on Naruto's engorged dick. Naruto was feeling the tingling feeling that comes with an orgasm. He reached out and put his hand on top of Kiba's head. Kiba took the hint and lowered himself further down on Naruto, making Naruto hiss when he felt his tip hit the back of Kiba's mouth. Kiba swallowed and that is all it took. Naruto came with an audible pop sound. Kiba was caught off guard by Naruto's release and choked at first before he started to swallow, which made Naruto moan loudly.

Shikamaru heard Naruto's loud moan and rolled his eyes. After flicking through the channels, he turned off the TV and took a deep breath. "I wish I could get in on that." Shikamaru said in a sigh, he didn't know that Naruto was right behind him. "Really? Since when did you feel this way." he said, making Shikamaru scream and Kiba laugh. "Well, I was just wondering, what it felt like. I want to know how it feels to bottom." Shikamaru said. Naruto turned pale and turned to Kiba. "Shikamaru, I will tell you one thing, Naruto isn't the best choice for the first time as a bottom. I bled after my first time with him." Kiba said, making Shikamaru turn pale. "I knew you were large, but damn." Shikamaru said with a laugh, looking at Naruto. "Shikamaru, I have an idea that would help you know what it feels like without any lasting damage. I'll just buy you a dildo and you can see with that." Naruto said, Shikamaru's face burnt red with the mentioning of a dildo. "Are you sure? I mean I guess it would work, but won't it make people wonder why I am ordering something like that." Shikamaru asked. "Well, no one we know lives in the building with us and besides, it'll probably come in Naruto's name." Kiba said, this made something click in Shikamaru's mind. "Fine, that'll do." Shikamaru said as he turned the TV back on. "So, how was school." Naruto asked. "Tayuya is such a bitch." Shikamaru said, Naruto only nodded his head. "She can be one at times, what caused you to come to this conclusion?" Naruto asked. "She dropped a shit load of work on me today." Shikamaru mumbled again, turning the TV off and pointing to a box on the table by the door. "Oh, that's not yours, that's mine." Naruto said as he got up and walked over to the box and opened it. It had all the assignments for the entire week. "I guess she couldn't find the building." Naruto said. "Well, what she told me is that she tried to drop it off yesterday and she didn't get any answer on the intercom." Shikamaru said. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and laughed. "I guess we were too busy breaking in the kitchen." Naruto said, making Shikamaru fake retch and Kiba blush.

Naruto sat down on the TV and turned on a music channel. He got to work on his school work and he noticed Kiba mouth something to him. "You're going to what?" Naruto exclaimed when he thought Kiba was mouthing something along the lines of 'I'm going to fuck you.'. "I said I was going to vacuum, what the hell did you think I said." Kiba shot off, Naruto blushed and told Kiba what he thought. Shikamaru almost died laughing at how bright red Kiba's face turned. "If you keep it up, I'll force you to give Shikamaru the show he has been wanting." Kiba said, as if it scared Naruto. "Like I care, perhaps someone watching would make it hotter." Naruto said with a smile. Shikamaru almost passed out from his blush and Kiba started laughing.

After a few minutes, Naruto set down his book and got up to use the bathroom. Shikamaru took this opportunity to pry for information. "So, did Naruto really make you bleed?" he asked. Kiba looked over at him and smiled. "Not just that, I couldn't walk or talk for a little while afterwards." Kiba said, Shikamaru only shook his head in disbelief. "I really can't believe that I am hearing this from you." Shikamaru sighed. "Well, you asked." was all Kiba got out. Before he could ask any more questions, Naruto walked back into the room. "Shikamaru, I am going to order something that is average size for you, and something for myself too." Naruto said, looking right at Kiba. "It better not be a sleeve." Kiba warned. "Don't worry, it isn't." Naruto lied.

The week went on, and Shikamaru arrived at the apartment after another day of school. He was in a good mood because it was Thursday, which meant one more day until the weekend. He had planned on going out to dinner with Ino, but she had plans that made it impossible. He walked into the apartment and saw something flying through the air. "THUD." the object sounded as it hit the wall hard next to him. He looked down and blanched. There is was, a pinkish white dildo with his name written on it with black marker. He looked around, then looked down again. It was about 8 inches long and what seemed like an inch and a half wide, average, but still large. "OK, who's the wise ass?" he called out to hear a pair of snickers come from behind the couch. "OK, Naruto, Kiba, come on out." Shikamaru called into the room. "It's here, Shikamaru." Naruto said with a smile. Shikamaru only rolled his eyes and picked it up off the floor. "I hope the marker comes off." Shikamaru said. "It will, it's just a dry erase marker." Kiba said. "You guys are assholes, you know that." Shikamaru said in a bland tone as he dropped his back pack. "What's wrong, can't take a little joke. Besides, we discovered that the apartment is really a two bedroom." Naruto said. "Sweet." Shikamaru said. "So, where is the other bedroom?" Shikamaru asked. "Remember that door that comes off of the hallway that we though was just a closet. I talked to Hiashi and he said it was actually a second bedroom." Naruto said. "Well, this only shows that you are an idiot, Naruto. How could you have called that a closet?" Shikamaru said in a mocking tone. "Because, we never opened the door on the other side of it. Kiba and I already got a bed for in there." Naruto said. Kiba nodded his head in agreement. "That's awesome, thanks guys." Shikamaru said as he walked down the hallway and opened the door. Sure enough, it opened into a larger room. "It's just about ten by 15 feet, but it'll be large enough." Naruto said. "Sure is better then sleeping in the living room." Shikamaru said with a smile. He turned around and pulled both Naruto and Kiba into a hug. "Thanks guys, I mean it." Shikamaru said. "No problem, besides, we figured you would like to have some space to yourself." Naruto said. "And some space, to, well, you know, test your new toy." Kiba said, grinning. "Fuck you." Shikamaru moaned. "No, that's Naruto's chore." Kiba said, making Shikamaru laugh and Naruto glare at him.

Kiba and Naruto walked back out into the hallway. "Remember the threat about the sleeve?" Naruto asked. "Ya, why?" Kiba said, his voice sounding slightly frightful. "Well, I have one now too, so remember that." Naruto said in a warning tone. "Shit." Kiba muttered. "Well, with this, you won't be able to do that for a while." Naruto said.

The day went on, and they were about to sit down to dinner. Shikamaru had cooked something that had been driving Naruto and Kiba nuts for hours. Just as Naruto sat down, there was a knock at the door. "That's odd, I didn't hear the intercom buzz or anything." Naruto said as he stood up and walked to the door. He smiled and opened it. There stood someone he hadn't seen in almost two weeks and thought he would never see again. Dark blond hair, almost brown. Tall, thick, and smirking. Naruto drew his fist back and decked the person between the eyes and slammed the door shut with enough force to rattle the entire apartment building. Blind with rage, he stormed back into the living room. "Kiba, your fucking ex is here to see you." Naruto called out before slamming his bedroom door hard enough to actually break the door knob off.


	13. The Dirty Side of Being Gay

**CHAPTER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GROSS CONTENT AND CAN BE OFFENSIVE TO SOME PEOPLE, EVEN THOSE OVER THE AGE OF 18. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

Thanks to miss-abarai for the title of this chapter.

Chapter 13

"My ex, what the hell is he talking about." Kiba said, Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, the it all clicked. "No fucking way." Kiba exclaimed as he got up and ran to the front door. He opened it and saw no one. "Nice prank Naruto." Kiba called out when he heard a moan come from the hallway. He looked across to find a series of cracks on the wall with a streak of blood running down to the floor. The sight he saw before him was horrible to say the least. Below him lay Kankuro, his nose flush with his face, coughing up blood and moaning. "Shikamaru, go be with Naruto, he'll need someone with him." Kiba said. Shikamaru took to his feet and ran to the bedroom door. He looked down and noticed that the door knob was broken off. He brought a foot up and kicked the door in. he mentally prepared himself for the worst, but that never came. He found Naruto laying in the bed, crying.

Slowly and cautiously, Shikamaru walked up to Naruto. "Naruto, I know what you saw was a surprise, but I know that there has to be a logical reason for it." Shikamaru said. Naruto only opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. What are normally blue eyes were now red. "Naruto, come on, is there anything I can do to help you out." Shikamaru said as he set his hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "No, not really, other then bringing them back or sending me to see them." Naruto sobbed out as he collapsed into Shikamaru's chest. "That's it, let it out." Shikamaru said as he slowly ran his hand through Naruto's hair. Naruto made a noise that sounded like a purr before wrapping his arm around Shikamaru's back and pulling him close. "Naruto, please." Shikamaru begged Naruto to stop, but he took it the other way. Naruto pulled Shikamaru into a kiss, gasping in surprise, Shikamaru felt Naruto's tongue slide into his mouth. He shuttered at the invasion of his best friend, then tried to spit out Naruto's tongue. After many attempts, he managed to get them separated. "Naruto, please, don't. I don't want to ruin what you and Kiba have." Shikamaru panted out, this comment clicked in Naruto's head and his eyes went back to their blue color. He heard his cell phone ring from by his bed. Naruto looked down at the phone and growled, he recognized the number as being Tayuya.

"What now?" Naruto barked into the phone. "That's no fucking way to answer a phone you fucking brat." Tayuya spit out. "Sorry, but what." Naruto asked. "Just wanted to call and warn you that they released Kankuro. Tsunade is already on her way over to explain what happened and why he is still alive." Tayuya said. "Ya, I know he's still alive, he made a visit." Naruto mumbled out. "What? What happened when you saw him?" Tayuya asked in a panicked tone. "My vision went red then the next thing I remember is seeing Shikamaru at my side." Naruto said. "Good, Tsunade should be there shortly." she said before hanging up. He got up off of the bed walked out into the hallway. He looked into the living room to find Kiba wrapping bandages around Kankuro's face. "What's happened to him?" Naruto asked. "You." was all Kiba said before getting back to work. "I had to call an ambulance, he's been going into and out of consciousness." Kiba said as he finished the dressing. There was a knocking on the door then it opened, in stepped the medics, followed closely by Tsunade. "I want to talk to Naruto alone, if possible." she said, pulling Naruto into the bedroom once again.

"Naruto, they found him not guilty by means of temporary insanity." Tsunade started, Naruto's heart jumped and his eyes went back to red. "Fuck" Tsunade breathed out. "So, he get's away with murder." Naruto growled out. "Not really, he clearly remembers what happened, and because he still has a part of the Kyuubi in him, he can not ask it to take him over, but he can ask it to stop his life at any time. You see, because one of the victims lived, it was only split between the two of you." Tsunade said. Naruto looked at the door and muttered "Shikamaru". "That is right. He wanted to take out all competition between himself and Kiba, he told me that. I told him about how you and Kiba are already dating, he hated to see it but figured that this time, Kiba didn't base it on his assignment." Tsunade said. "Ya, that's what he told me before." Naruto said, his eyes turning back to their blue color. "I thought the cops killed him." Naruto finally said. "They tried to, but he resisted. They got him to the hospital and he healed quickly. During the trial, he defense attorney brought up how he was no longer in control because of the demon and the jury bought it." Tsunade said, Naruto shook his head. "So, what happens now." Naruto asked. "Well, I talked to Hiashi and told him everything, you will be moving into a new apartment that is a two bedroom. Kiba's old assignment is still partially in force, but you take priority over Kankuro, after all, you two are in a relationship." Tsunade said, breathing out the last part. "OK, what about Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "What about him, Hiashi already told me about him and I have no problem. Besides, I talked to him when he came to see me about his "feelings", and well, I think that he and Kankuro may eventually hit it off." Tsunade said. Naruto only rolled his eyes and walked out the bedroom door. He noticed that there were a couple of guys helping Kiba pack and Shikamaru was cleaning the couch. "I guess you heard we are moving?" Naruto asked as he went over to the counter and got out what he thought was a chocolate bar. "Ya, I did." Kiba said as he reached for the picture of Naruto and his parents. "Kiba, I'd rather carry that myself, if you don't mind." Naruto said. "Sure." Kiba said as he sealed the box he was working on. Naruto finished the chocolate bar and threw the rest of the foil into the trash. What he didn't know is that he just ate an entire Exlax bar.

"Kit, do you know what that was you just ate?" he heard the Kyuubi say in his heard, he took a sniff of the air around him and smelt nothing. "No, what was it Kyuu?" Naruto asked the demon in his mind. "An Exlax bar." the demon laughed. "Shit." Naruto mumbled in his mind. "Well, it'll be more like water in a matter of hours now, Kit." the demon said before returning back to the real world. The new apartment was the same set up as the old one, and this time, they weren't going to trick Shikamaru into living in a large walk in closet.

As the three got to work on unpacking, there was a knock at the door. "Naruto, I know you hold it against what happened to Kankuro, but remember, he is going to be living here for a while." Tsunade said as Kiba got up to answer the door. Kankuro walked in and sat right down next to Naruto, and looked him in the eyes. "Naruto, I know you are still holding it against me about what happened, I just wanted to say I am sorry." Kankuro said, backing up expecting Naruto to kill him. Naruto only nodded his head. "I know it wasn't you, it was the fucking demon we both share now. I accept your apology." Naruto said. "Fucker." Naruto finished. The day continued on and Naruto and Kiba, along with the others, finished unpacking. Kiba and Naruto had gone to the shower and were in the middle of debating on whether or not to break in the new shower stall, they both agreed it would be fun.

"Naruto, it'll be fun, we can start over, and you can top again." Kiba said. "Ya." Naruto said in excitement, ignoring what the demon had told him and forgetting about what he had eaten before. The two stepped into the shower and Naruto pulled Kiba into a deep kiss. "Damn, you taste good." Naruto moaned out. Kiba sat down on the floor, his erection standing up from his lap like a tower. Naruto licked his lips and hovered himself over it. Kiba had managed to bring a finger around and stretch Naruto during their kiss and Naruto was ready for the real thing. He lowered himself down onto Kiba's rod and started riding the tip. Kiba rolled his eyes into the back of his head and pushed Naruto completely down on his shaft. "Shit!" Naruto moaned out. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Naruto repeated as if it were a mantra, Kiba only smiled until he noticed that Naruto had gotten a sick look on his face. "I need to shit." Naruto bellowed out as he went to stand up, without having time to clench his hole shut, he sprayed watery diarrhea all over Kiba. "God, the fuck, gross man." Kiba bellowed as he was trying to stand up and slipped on the floor, falling back below Naruto, where he continued to get shit on. Naruto heard Kiba hit the floor and started laughing, causing the watery feces to spray out in patterns that matched his laughter. After what seemed like hours, Naruto finally stopped. "Dude, that's just fucking wrong and disgusting. What the hell did I do to you?" Kiba asked in an irritated tone. "Sorry, I ate what I thought was a chocolate bar and the demon told me it was Exlax." Naruto said as he got under the second shower head to try to clean himself up. "Well, next time tell me before we start fucking, this is so gross." Kiba said as he looked down at the brown water that was flowing from him. "I think I'm going to be sick." Kiba said as he started to retch. "Close your eyes and don't look at it." Naruto said. Kiba took his advice. After almost 10 minutes, Kiba stepped out of the shower and so did Naruto, neither of them looked happy. "I take it you didn't get any?" Kankuro said with a smirk. "No, I got kinda shit on." Kiba said before stepping into the bedroom. "That's just wrong." Shikamaru said. "I'd have to agree." Kankuro said. Naruto followed Kiba to the bedroom.

"Kiba, I am really sorry for that." Naruto said as Kiba shot him a dirty glare. "Naruto, you gave me a case of blue balls and shit on me, you own me so much." Kiba hissed between his teeth. "I will make it up to you tonight, I promise." Naruto said, looking at Kiba with a pleading look. "Fine, as long as you don't shit on me again." Kiba said. "I won't I promise, but for now." Naruto said as he got closer to Kiba. "How about a little fun." he finished with a sexy tone. "Come on, Kankuro and Shikamaru are in the living room." "Please, give me a break. Shikamaru has heard us before, and you've fucked Kankuro." Naruto said. "True on both parts." Kiba said in agreement. Kiba watched in anticipation as Naruto's mouth lowered on his rod. "God Naruto, suck me." Kiba moaned as Naruto ran his tongue over the bottom of his rod. "Suck me already." Kiba growled out and thrust his hips towards Naruto. Naruto took all of Kiba's member into his mouth and swallowed. Kiba moaned almost the loudest in his entire life and started fucking Naruto's face. All Naruto did was continue moaning until he felt Kiba start to leak pre-cum. With one motion, he spit out Kiba's dick and sat down on Kiba's lap, the large rod sliding up his ass.

"Ohhh, I missed this." Naruto moaned out as he could feel the length go by his prostrate. "Ahhh, no shit, and I mean it." Kiba said in a warning mixed with a moan. Naruto moved his body up and shivered as he could feel the head of Kiba's large cock pass by his prostrate again before he thrust himself down. Kiba pulled out of Naruto and pulled him down on the bed. "Let's try it this way." Kiba said as he pulled Naruto's legs up and hung them over his shoulder. The bed made it easy for Kiba to slide into Naruto, since it was right at waist height for him. "Oh damn Kiba!" Naruto screamed out as his prostrate was pressed against firmly and he felt himself almost climax. Kiba continued this on until he hit Naruto's prostrate and felt him clamp down around his cock. "God this hurts, but he's almost there." Kiba said to himself as he continued to move and Naruto came, much the say that Kiba had come in the other apartment. "Fuck me." Naruto moaned out before he felt his legs go weak and they fell lifelessly to the floor. "Here." Kiba said after he pulled out and swung Naruto around on the bed. He rolled Naruto over and covered him with the blankets. Naruto slowly blinked his eyes and before he could say anything, he was sleeping. "Kit, there is something wrong." the Kyuubi sounded in Naruto's mind. "Not now Kyuu, I am too tired." Naruto said before he left the cage the demon was in.

Kiba got dressed and walked into the living room, where Shikamaru and Kankuro looked at him with a weird look. "Fuck him to death?" Shikamaru asked. "Or just to sleep?" Kankuro added. "The last one. Damn he's a fire cracker." Kiba said and Shikamaru laughed. "Come on, he isn't that good, is he?" Kankuro asked. "He's a firecracker of a bottom and an unbelievable top." Kiba said, Kankuro shook his head in disbelief. "You mean you bottomed?" he asked. "Ya, I did and let me tell you one thing, I couldn't walk or talk for a while." Kiba said, Kankuro shook his head and asked the inevitable question. "Is he larger then me?" "What do you mean? He is the same length but fatter." Kiba said and Shikamaru laughed. "So, there is a part of him that has some fat." Shikamaru laughed.

The three got together and had some dinner and Naruto stumbled out before sitting down at the table. "Good evening." Kankuro said. "Good evening." Naruto said with his eyes half close before he realized who he was talking to. "Bastard." Naruto growled out. "Come on, can't we get along." Kankuro plead. Naruto went to open his mouth but Kiba had stepped into the room. "Naruto, please be nice to Kankuro." he simply said and Naruto nodded his head. "Damn, he's really got you whipped." Kankuro laughed out. Naruto lunged over the table to deck Kankuro but Shikamaru stopped him and in the process pulled down his pants. Naruto fell to the floor, everything for view. "Nice chub." Shikamaru giggled and Naruto blushed. "Wouldn't you wish you could take it." Naruto said in a mocking tone. "I probably could." Shikamaru said, making Kiba raise an eye brow at Shikamaru. "Remember what I said, it doesn't seem like it would hurt but he could rip you a new one." Kiba said. "So." was all Shikamaru said. Naruto stood up and pulled his pants back up before sitting down and flipping Kankuro off. "Was that really necessary?" Kiba asked Naruto, giving him a dirty look. "I guess it was." Naruto said.

The evening continued on and it was getting late. It was almost midnight and Naruto and Kiba were in their bedroom. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Naruto called out. Shikamaru walked into the room with a glare on his face. "Let me get this right two guys, one bed." he said in an angry tone. "The other bed will be here tomorrow." Kiba said as he looked past the magazine he was trying to read. "Good." was all Shikamaru said before he walked out of the room. The two bedrooms were next to each other and Naruto could hear Shikamaru open the other room. "Put it back in your pants and don't try a damn thing." he could hear Shikamaru say as he got into bed next to Kankuro. "And if I did, what would happen?" Kankuro asked. "I'd chop it off." Shikamaru bluntly said.

The night continued on and Naruto felt something tap at his back side. "Kiba, not now." Naruto moaned. Kiba stirred next to Naruto and the poking went away. Naruto slowly went back to sleep. Suddenly, he could feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He got up and ran into the bathroom. Sitting down, he released what he thought were his bones in the form of a loud fart, waking everyone in the apartment. He felt another pressure wave go through him and he let loose a torrent of something underneath him, making a loud splattering sound. "Naruto, everything OK?" Shikamaru said as he knocked on the door. "Not really." Naruto said as he felt another wave of nausea run through him, making him feel weak and about to pass out. Kiba opened the door and looked at Naruto. His face was pale, his body was shaking, and he looked as if he was going to pass out. "Naruto, is everything OK?" Naruto could hear Kiba ask. His vision went blurry before he heard Kiba call out his name.

"Kit, you need to stay still. It seems you are bleeding internally and they are pumping you full of medication." Kyuubi said as Naruto walked up to the cage within his mind. "Where am I?" Naruto asked. "You're at the hospital. It seems that when you ate the Exlax, it caused your colon to start to break down." the demon said as Naruto looked at it with a strange look. "I thought you didn't care about me?" Naruto asked. The demon looked at him and gave him a toothy grin. "Why would I not care about you. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead." Kyuubi said in a caring tone. "OK, they are asking you to wake up, Kiba is here." the demon said. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "Don't you ever overdose on anything again!" Kiba said as he pulled Naruto into a tight hug. "Overdose, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "When someone takes too much of a diuretic, it can cause their bowels to sustain massive damage. I am guessing that when you and Kiba, well, had sex, it caused a small tear on the lining of your colon." Tsunade said as she looked at his chart. "If you hadn't been brought in, you might have bled to death." she finished. "Oh." was all Naruto said before his vision went black and he could hear some noises around him.

"Kit, you OK?" the demon asked in Naruto's mindscape. "It depends, am I still alive, why do I feel like this?" Naruto asked. "The medications they pumped into you are helping, but for the most part, I am helping you heal." Kyuubi said from behind it's cage. "Why did it rip, I mean I didn't feel anything at all." Naruto moaned in his mind. "When your legs went limp, that was when it ripped." Kyuubi said. "Naruto, it's time to wake up, everything is almost done healing, and Kankuro is standing next to you." the demon said. "Where at and what side." Naruto asked, grinning. "Right side, about at your arm." Kyuubi said.

"Look, he's waking up." Kankuro said before Naruto's fist found it's way into his crotch. "Son of a bitch." Kankuro moaned as he fell to the floor. Naruto's eyes opened and looked around, then looked down. "Oh, sorry about that." Naruto lied. Kiba only looked down and laughed. "It's Friday, Shikamaru is already out of school and they are sending you home, it turns out you healed over night." Kiba said. Kankuro staggered up off the floor. "I guess having "it" is a good thing in a way, isn't it?" he asked, Naruto nodded his head up and down.

Tsunade walked into the room with Naruto's discharge papers. "OK, just sign here and you are free to go." she said, handing Naruto a pen and pointing to a line on the paper. The four left the hospital and were driving back to the apartment when Naruto looked back at Kankuro and smiled. "Hope you two like the beds we got." was all he said as Shikamaru pulled into the parking spot behind the building. Naruto got out and unlocked the door before going inside. The others followed him. "Kiba, I'm going to go check the mail." was all Naruto said before he started towards the front of the building. Kiba and the others went up to the apartment and Kiba unlocked the door. He looked into the living room and saw two cardboard boxes sitting by the couch. "Hn, looks like the bed is here." he said. Shikamaru and Kankuro looked at each other then at the boxes. "So, separate beds, sounds nice." Kankuro said, Shikamaru looked at him and rolled his eyes. Although Shikamaru made it look like he was thinking the same thing, he was actually not happy about it. He thought back to the first night he and Kankuro shared a bed and now realized that perhaps he and Kankuro were meant to be together.


	14. Shika's First Time

Chapter 14

Kiba helped Naruto into the apartment, and into the bedroom. Naruto sat down on the bed and Kiba helped him into a laying position. He walked out of the room, turning to look at the now sleeping Naruto before walking out into the living room. "He's sleeping now, and I think it is a good idea to leave him alone." Kiba said. Shikamaru nodded his head and looked around. "Where's Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba looked around then heard a moan from Naruto. "Don't tell me…" Kiba said, almost in a growl as he got up and walked towards the bedroom. He opened the door and saw no one, he looked around and found no one. As he stepped out, he bumped into Kankuro. "Sneaking around the house, hn?" Kiba growled out as he pinned Kankuro against a wall. "No, just using the bathroom, calm the fuck down." Kankuro said. Kiba backed off and laughed at the scared shitless look on Kankuro's face.

Naruto had been sleeping peacefully in his bed until he felt the entire room vibrated with a loud bang rattling the wall beside the door. "What now?" he moaned as he got up and opened the door. "Sneaking around the house, hn?" he heard Kiba growl out and he waited for Kankuro's response. "No, just using the bathroom, calm the fuck down." Kankuro answered and Naruto silently growled. He watched as Kankuro as was released from the wall by Kiba. Just as Kiba was about to walk away, he felt something tug on his hair. He didn't even get a chance to ask to see who it was. A quick fist was planted in his face and before he opened his eyes, he heard the bedroom door slam shut.

Kankuro and Shikamaru heard the rustles in the hallway followed by the door slamming. They watched in both horror and amusement as Kiba walked out of the hallway nursing a bloody nose. "I think we woke Naruto." was all Kiba said past his hand and the other two started laughing loudly. "Hey guys, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto screamed from the bedroom with enough force to rattle the plates in the cabinets behind Shikamaru. "I think he means it." Shikamaru whimpered out.

"Shikamaru, when does Naruto normally act this way?" Kiba asked, Kankuro knew the answer, migraines. "When ever he get's a migraine, it's worse then living with a women on her period." Shikamaru said, Kankuro nodded his head in agreement. "You've been with him when he has one?" Kiba asked. "You mean survived, yes, I did." Kankuro said. "What, he can't be that bad." Kiba stated. "Last time, he knocked Kankuro out for coughing outside the bedroom door. If I were you, I'd give Naruto some space. Even his parents knew to avoid him during them." Shikamaru said. Kiba got a scared shitless look on his face. "They normally only last a few hours, I am sure he'll be out of it soon." Shikamaru said in a loud tone without knowing it. "Shika, please come here." Naruto called out from the bedroom, everyone froze and Shikamaru took a hard swallow. "It's OK, I am sure he won't kill you, maybe severely injure you, but never kill you." Kankuro said as he massaged Shikamaru's shoulders. Shikamaru got up and walked into the bedroom with a whimper. He opened the door and everyone expected to hear loud screams of pain, they heard nothing and Shikamaru walked back out. He walked to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, got a couple of pills and a glass of water, then walked back into the bedroom. Before the other two knew what was happening, Shikamaru walked back out, silently closing the door. "He wanted something for it and to say he's sorry to Kiba." Shikamaru said.

The three sat on the couch and heard Naruto open the bedroom door. Kiba cautiously walked up to him. "Feeling better?" Kiba asked. Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "That's good." Kiba said before turning and walking into the kitchen. Naruto looks around and sees Shikamaru and Kankuro sitting on the couch. He sits next to the couch in a chair and looks at the TV. "God, I am so bored." he moans out when there is nothing interesting going on. He looked at the clock, it read 11:12. "Good night guys." Naruto said. Kiba yawned and decided that he might want to turn it in as well. "Have a good time, I'm going to bed too, good night guys." Kiba said as he walked into the bedroom.

Kiba looked over at Naruto who was bent over, taking off his pants. Naruto could feel Kiba staring at him and looked behind him. "Keep looking, I am not in the mood tonight." Naruto said, Kiba only rolled his eyes and got under the covers. Naruto slowly got into the bed and was almost instantly pulled over to Kiba. "Do they hurt?" Kiba asked. "Do what hurt?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look. "The headaches." Kiba said in a soft tone. "Oh, those, they're horrible. It almost feels like my head is going to explode." Naruto said, not wanting to mention the condition that caused them. "Oh, that's too bad." Kiba said as he pressed his lips against Naruto's lips and grabbed his crotch. "Oh." Naruto moaned, Kiba took the chance and slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned into the kiss and felt Kiba kneading his now growing member. "Kiba, please." Naruto moaned into the kiss and Kiba's hand left his member. "Sorry, but I just had to touch you." Kiba said, looking into Naruto's blue eyes. "Well, I still don't feel good." Naruto snapped off before laying his head back down. "Damnit." Kiba cursed, looking at his growing erection. "What, you have a hand, use it." Naruto said as he turned away from Kiba and went to sleep. Kiba moaned and rolled over, facing away from Naruto and closed his eyes, wanting to get to sleep and get the night over with as soon as possible.

Shikamaru and Kankuro were in their bedroom, talking about what Shikamaru though of himself. "So, have you ever wondered what it would feel like?" Kankuro asked. "I have, but I don't know." Shikamaru said. Kankuro scooted closer and looked Shikamaru in the eyes. "Ever wanted to be fucked." Kankuro whispered into Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru gasped and nodded his head. "Want to feel it now?" Kankuro asked in the same tone, getting the same reaction from Shikamaru. Kankuro snaked a hand into Shikamaru's boxers and started kneading his dick. Shikamaru moaned at the contact and bucked his hips up. With one move, Kankuro removed Shikamaru boxers and pulled his member into his mouth. This one action made Shikamaru moan louder then he ever though before. Licking and sucking in places, Kankuro showed Shikamaru what heaven felt like. Before long, Shikamaru came into Kankuro's mouth with a long grunt. "Not bad." Kankuro said as he pulled Shikamaru into a kiss. The two let their tongues intermingle, Shikamaru shuttered at the taste of himself still in Kankuro's mouth. Finally, Shikamaru moaned out the command that Kankuro had been wanting to hear. "I want you in me." was all Shikamaru moaned out. Before he knew it, he was flat on his back with three fingers pressing at his mouth.

Shikamaru took the three fingers into his mouth and started sucking. After they were coated in his own saliva, Kankuro moved them to Shikamaru's virgin hole and pressed one in. Shikamaru tensed at the feeling of the invasion. Kankuro leaned down and took Shikamaru into a soft kiss. "You need to relax. I know this is your first time, so trust me." Kankuro said, Shikamaru took his advice as Kankuro slid in a second finger. "Oh, man." Shikamaru moaned out as Kankuro pressed against his prostrate hard. Shikamaru felt the final finger enter and could feel himself being stretch. After a few minutes, the fingers left. Shikamaru whimpered at the loss and felt something tapping his back entrance. Slowly and smoothly, Kankuro pushed in, making Shikamaru moan and hiss.

After pushing himself into the hilt, he stopped to give Shikamaru some time to adjust to what was inside of him. Shikamaru lightly growled and pushed himself further onto Kankuro's rod. Kankuro took the hint and pulled out, only to thrust in and hit Shikamaru prostrate, making him scream out in pleasure. Kankuro continued this until he felt Shikamaru tighten around him and scream. Kankuro watched as white lines of semen were released across Shikamaru's stomach. Kankuro continued to push until he felt himself getting close, he pulled out and flipped Shikamaru over onto his stomach, bringing him up on his hands and knees.

The sudden position change made Shikamaru wonder what was going on until Kankuro pulled him into a position where he was standing on his knees and thrust into him again. Snaking an arm around his body, be brought a hand to give a slight choking hold as he continued to push in deeper. Shikamaru never though that Kankuro would be this good, nor did he ever think that he would be feeling the feeling of himself about to cum again in such short time. Kankuro moaned as Shikamaru tightened around him again, this time in a dry orgasm and screamed as he felt the tingle of impending orgasm coming from himself. With a final thrust and an extra hard squeeze on Shikamaru's wind pipe, Kankuro came deep into Shikamaru.

The two collapsed onto the bed, panting and trying to remember how to breath. "That was fucking amazing." Kankuro panted out. "No kidding, I think I may like this more then hetero sex." Shikamaru said. Kankuro laughed at this comment and pulled Shikamaru close to himself. He took a deep breath through his nose and noticed how the entire room now smelled of sex, something he never thought he could do. The tangy, salty smell of sweat and semen hung especially heavy over the bed that they two were now on. Kankuro looked over at Shikamaru, who was now dosing off and snoring softly. Yawning, he threw an arm around his body and laid down to be pulled until they were almost touching. "I love you, Kankuro." Shikamaru said as the two drifted off to sleep.

Kiba and Naruto laid in bed, now clearly awake from the action that happened on the other side of the wall from them. "I wonder who topped?" Kiba asked with a smile. "I don't know, I guess we'll find out when they wake and we see who is limping in the morning, that sounded pretty kinky from here even." Naruto said with a smile. Before long, Kiba and Naruto fell back asleep.

The next morning, Naruto and Kiba had their answer when Shikamaru was barely able to walk. "Was it fun last night? Sounded like it was." Naruto said as he sat down on the couch next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru only looked over at him and blushed. "So, was it what you thought it would be?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru only shook his head no. "Oh, I see, sorry to hear that." Naruto said. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh before he gave his response. "It was better then I thought it would ever be." Shikamaru said and Naruto smiled. "So, Kankuro nailed you last night?" Kiba asked as he walked into the room. Kankuro shot him a dirty look and Kiba only shrugged it off.

The weekend came to a finish and it was now Monday. The four got into Shikamaru's jeep and went off to school. "Kiba, you'll have to go to the security office for your pass." Naruto said. "Sure, what building is it in?" Kiba asked. "I think it's in A3E" Naruto said. Kiba looked at him with a weird look. "Is it really that big of a school?" Kiba asked as they pulled into the complex of buildings. Kiba's eyes went wide as he saw the scope of West Konoha High School. The campus was a total of 10 buildings, 2 for each grade, an athletics complex and an administrative building. "This is huge, don't you get lost?" Kiba asked. "No, not really, we are all in the same building." Naruto said as he explained the set up to Kiba. "You mean each grade has two buildings, and each building has it's own lunch room and bell schedule?" Kiba asked. "Yup. With about 6400 students, it's kinda like a small city." Naruto said. As they passed the administrative building, Kiba and Naruto got out. "I have to warn you, the security coordinator is kind of a scary person." Naruto said as he swiped his card to open the door. As Kiba walked in, he noticed how this building was more like an office complex then a part of a school. "The only thing this building has are the district offices and stuff like that." Naruto said as he walked over to an office that had nothing but windows. He knocked on the window and a man with brown hair walked over to the door. "Yamato, this is Kiba Inuzuka, the new transfer from East Konoha High." Naruto said, introducing them. "I hope he is a good one." Yamato said before getting a scary look on his face. "Or he'll get to meet Tayuya on his first day." he finished. Kiba stood there, shaking and Naruto was laughing his ass off. "Who's Tayuya?" Kiba asked. "You know her already as my aunt, and she's the" Naruto was saying as he was cut off by someone shouting. "Hey you fuckers, this is not a class building, leave." Tayuya said as she walked down a hallway towards Naruto and Kiba. "scariest fucking principal you'll ever meet." Naruto finished as Tayuya got closer. "Oh, Naruto, Kiba, glad to see you two are here." she said as she stopped in front of them. "So, why are you two here?" she asked. "Getting Kiba's pass." Naruto said. "Well, it only takes one to do that, go wait outside." Tayuya snapped. Naruto told Kiba how to get out and went to wait for him by the front door. It was still pretty early, about 7:30 in the morning and the campus was already starting to fill up.

Before long, Naruto heard Kiba's voice coming out as a whimper and heard Tayuya going off about something. Finally, Kiba emerged from the front door with a scared look on his face. "I got lost and ran into the hag." Kiba said as he stepped out, what he didn't know was that Tayuya was still behind him. She pulled out her palm computer and looked up his information, it showed his death sentence, over 18. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "What the" was all Kiba could get out before she slapped him across the face. "That's why she is the scariest principal you'll ever meet. Once you are over the age of 18, you're as good as a punching bag to her." Naruto said as he guided Kiba through the large campus. When they got to the senior buildings, Kiba almost turned into the first one. "Kiba, look at your ID, it'll tell you whether you are group A or group B." Naruto said, taking out his own card and showing the B by his picture. Kiba looked at his card and also saw a B next to his picture and smiled. He and Naruto were in the same group.

As they entered the building, Kiba noticed that the lockers were half lockers and were stacked. "So, how many people are in this building?" Kiba asked. Well, let's see, they split us into groups of 800, so about 800 people." Naruto said as Kiba's jaw dropped. He remembered how his school only had about 1200 students, and here, there were 800, and that was considered a "group". "Here are the lockers, what number is yours?" Naruto asked. Kiba handed him a slip. Let's see, that's around the corner, about half way down the hall. I'll come by and get you, we have first period together." Naruto said, Kiba smiled again before he left to find his locker.

When Kiba finally found his locker, and noticed that Kankuro was just a few lockers down from him. He looked to his right and found Naruto already walking towards him. He put his jacket into the locker and closed it. "You first class is English, the teach is named Iruka Umino." Naruto said. Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro walked into the room, Iruka instantly looked at Kiba. "Pass now." Iruka snapped as he hovered his hand over the panic button on the bottom side of his desk. Kiba walked over and showed Iruka his pass. "Kiba Inuzuka, pleased to meet you." Iruka said as he showed Kiba where to sit. Shikamaru walked in and noticed that the others were already there. "Hey guys, long time no see." Shikamaru joked. "I know, it's been ages, how is your ass." Kankuro said, making Naruto and Kiba laugh and Shikamaru flip him off.

Sakura walked into the room and walked over to Kiba. "Umm, hi, I'm Sakura. Are you doing anything after school?" she asked. "Not really why?" Kiba asked, slightly irritated. "Well, I was wondering because I am open after school." she said, Naruto started snickering. "Oh, I've got some plans after school." Kiba said. "So, what are you doing?" she asked, Kiba could tell what Sakura wanted. "Naruto." was all Kiba said before Sakura got a disgusted look and walked off, mumbling something about how all the hot guys in her school were always gay or taken. Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Naruto were laughing their asses off over what had happened. "Way to handle that one Kiba." Naruto said, patting Kiba on the back. "OK class, settle down, we are going to be studying rhetorical devices and fallacies today." Iruka said from the front of the room, making everyone moan. About half way through the class, Kiba raised his hand. "OK Kiba, you have an example of a verbal fallacy?" Iruka said. "Sure do, it's when you walk up to someone who has a bulge in their pants and ask them if they have had a hard day." Kiba said with a smile. Iruka rolled his eyes and glared at Naruto. "Naruto, be sure to inform your friend of classroom behavior and what is expected." Iruka said. Naruto started laughing at the comments.

The day continued on until it was the last period of the day, Art. Kiba walked in and looked at the teacher. "Wow, he' a hot one." Kiba said as Naruto walked in behind him. Naruto had to agree, then inform Kiba that he was already taken by the Algebra teacher, Kurenai. "Damnit, hot and straight." Kiba moaned, Asuma looked at Kiba and muttered something under his breath. After Art, they got together to go back to their apartment. Naruto was happy because Kiba was in the back seat with him, and Kankuro was in the front seat with Shikamaru. "So Kiba, what do you think of East Konoha High?" Naruto asked. "I think it's a little too big." Kiba replied as he looked in his welcome book at the map of the building he would be finishing his education in. It had 5 floors, each floor 10 classrooms, bathrooms and lockers. The first floor had a PE area and a lunch room as well as class rooms and a teachers lounge. The size of the buildings just amazed Kiba. He often wondered how the larger half of the city handled it's students and he now knew, they had a city for schooling on it's own.

Shikamaru turned down the alley and parked his jeep in the same spot as normal and they all got out and walked to the apartment. Naruto smiled, knowing that this was more then a few friends living together, he knew that Kiba had told him that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Naruto. What Naruto didn't know is that Kiba had plans that involved the next weekend and the small brown box that came in the mail last Friday.

**A/N: Just a little warning, Chapter 15 will be really short (only about 1500 words) as will Chapter 16. From this point on, I am asking for advice on what twists and turns to put in the story because I will be preoccupied with the Ninja War chapters (19-22). As always, thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Kiba's Proposal

Chapter 15

Kiba and Naruto were sitting on the couch, watching TV. It had been two months since the ring he had ordered had came in and he was planning on proposing to Naruto at Ichiraku's. He and the owners had been planning on it behind Naruto's back for a while now and Kiba was feeling more confident that Naruto would say yes. It had been a nerve wracking time, making all the preparations behind Naruto's back with him going there almost daily for something to eat. It had become kind of a ritual for Naruto during spring break. He would get up and go to Ichiraku's for a bowl of pork ramen with extra naruto and a glass of lemon water. After that, he would come home, do some cleaning, then go to the communal exercise room the building had. Kankuro and Shikamaru were always there, and so was Kiba. Their team had passed the Ninja War certification with flying colors and they were set to start in mid July. All this had Kiba's mind spinning and it had Naruto constantly pumped up.

After another three weeks, Kiba decided to set his plan into motion. He had called Shizune to see if herself and Tsunade wanted to attend, they both said they would be there, as did Tayuya. Shikamaru, Kankuro, Neji, and Iruka also said they would be there. It seemed that everything was going as planned and this made Kiba very happy. After a fight between Neji and his father, Hisashi, Neji was kicked out of his house and now lived in a small studio apartment down the hall from Naruto and the others. He was happy to hear that Kiba wanted to marry Naruto, he only wished to have the same luck. Kankuro and Shikamaru were now officially considered a couple, and Shikamaru used this as a tool to drive Ino into such depression that she eventually stopped talking to Shikamaru after he found out that she did in fact abort their child. His dad heard about it and disowned Shikamaru, leaving him with only Kankuro to act as family. They both knew about Kiba's plan and decided that they should go and get their domestic partnership registered so if anything happened they could make decisions for the other.

Naruto knew something was up. Kiba would be on his cell phone for hours, calling different people, and when he mentioned going to Ichiraku's, he became suspicious. It had been a testing few months to say the least. The Ninja War test was horrible and Naruto didn't know that they did everything perfectly, and passed with the highest score in the city. He was happy when he found out about that little detail. At the same time, Naruto was nervous with Kiba's and every one else's actions, it made him wonder what is going on.

A few days before Kiba was going ask to the question of his life, or one that would change his life. He had made the arrangements and practically rented the ramen shop for the evening. It was all set to happen on Saturday evening. To say he was nervous would have been an understatement. He hadn't eaten anything for a few days and was even looking pale when ever he was around Naruto. The stress from the "question" and the Ninja Wars were compounded by one thing, final exams. It was only a month until graduation and they were all given exam preparation packets that had everything that was going to be on the exam and ways to study.

Naruto was sitting, with his study guide open. The TV was off and the only sound in the apartment was a ticking clock. "Damnit this fucking sucks." he moaned before slamming his head down on the table. The classes had come to an end and everyone was studying everything they have learned in school in order to pass the final exam and have a chance to graduate. The magnitude of this exam was hard and some students had actually killed themselves in previous years over the stress of the exams. Shikamaru looked over at Naruto and smiled. Naruto noticed the smile and looked around, Kiba wasn't anywhere to be found in the house at all. "You know, we could always go to Ichiraku's for something to eat." Shikamaru said, Kankuro nodded his head. Everything was going as planned.

The three left the apartment, what they didn't see was Sai with a radio to tell Kiba when they left the apartment. Kiba had also told his old team mates about his plan and they all wanted to help out in one way or another. As the three walked to Ichiraku's, Naruto noticed that something seemed off. The streets looked as if they were recently cleaned and he passed it off as nothing. Winter had come to an end and the city was cleaning the streets. Naruto sat down at his usual table and he spotted Kiba, who moved over to by Naruto. He looked around and noticed that everyone had their eyes locked on the table. There was Tsunade, Shizune, Tayuya and Iruka, as well as Sai, Hinata, and a few of their closest friends. Naruto looked to the table behind him and noticed that Neji, Kankuro, and Shikamaru were sitting, almost as if they were waiting for something.

Naruto noticed that Kiba was looking a little ill and decided to ask Kiba what was wrong. "Kiba, what's wrong?" he asked, Kiba replied with a squeaky "Nothing really." Kiba was not a nervous mess and was about to call it all off, until he felt Naruto's caring eyes looking him over. "Kiba, are you sure you're OK?" Naruto asked again. Kiba couldn't hold it any longer. "No, Naruto, I am not OK. I have been ill for many months and I know only one thing that will make me feel much better, you need to close your eyes and put out your left hand. And answer this one question with honesty." Kiba said as he took hold of Naruto's hand and slid the ring over his ring finger. Naruto felt the cold metal pass his knuckles and had to fight to keep his eyes closed, finally Kiba gave him permission to open them. "Naruto, please, answer me one thing before you open your eyes, will you be mine for eternity, will you marry me?" Kiba asked in a sincere tone.

**A/N: I told you this chapter would be extremely short compared to the others. The answer will come in about a week or so, until then, I am taking some time off from writing.**


	16. Naruto's Answer

Chapter 16

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the golden ring on his finger. The single clear stone on embedded in the top of the ring, how it had the leaf symbol on each side of the diamond that sat on the top of the ring, and his family's swirl emblem etched in the diamond. He looked around in disbelief that this was actually happening to him. To say he was happy would have given no justice to the feelings Naruto had. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath. "I will." was all Naruto said before Kiba launched himself over the table and pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss. The area around them erupted into cheers as Naruto and Kiba separated. Kiba looked at Naruto, how he now had tears running down his face. "Is something wrong?" Kiba asked in a soft tone. "No, everything's perfect, that's what's wrong." Naruto said. He could almost feel the presence of his parents behind him. Although he never turned around, he could smell the jasmine of his mom's perfume that she wore to special events, the light vanilla smell of his dad's cologne that he also wore to special occasions. "Kiba, they're behind me, aren't they. My parents are watching." Naruto said in an almost silent tone. "They'll always be behind you, watching everything you do." Kiba said before he pulled Naruto into a soft and quick kiss. "Naruto, please, make me happy, make me Kiba Uzumaki." Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto choked back a sob before taking Kiba into a tight hug. "I love you so much." Naruto cried silently into Kiba's shoulder. "I thought I would take your last name, since you proposed first." Naruto said after everything calmed down and everyone was eating. "Hn?" was all Kiba said around his mouth full of food. "He can be such a slob, but he's my slob." Naruto thought. "I just though that since you proposed, I would have your last name." Naruto said, this clicked into Kiba's mind. "I did propose, but I don't know. Let's talk about this later." Kiba said "Sure, let's enjoy the food." Naruto said as Ayume brought another serving. Kankuro and Shikamaru had moved to the same table as Kiba and Naruto and the four were talking. "You know, Neji offered to let us stay the night at his place incase if you two need some time to yourselves." Shikamaru said. "That was nice of him, but why do you think we'll need 'time to ourselves'?" Kiba said until he realized what they were talking about and blushed. Kankuro started laughing and Shikamaru shook his head. "Kiba, could you be any slower?" Shikamaru asked.

Everyone had left and the four were walking back to the apartment. Kankuro and Shikamaru went to Neji's apartment, leaving Naruto and Kiba to have the entire apartment to themselves.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Kiba asked Naruto. "You." was all Naruto said before ripping his shirt off and latching himself onto Kiba's neck. "Oh, god." Kiba moaned as his knees felt as if they were going to buckle. Naruto guided them to the bedroom and threw Kiba on the bed. Kiba wasn't used to Naruto being so rough, nor did he know that he had been talking to Kankuro about positions and Kiba was in for the fucking of his life. Kiba reached down between Naruto's legs and felt that he was already completely hard. Without warning, Naruto flipped Kiba over and ripped off his pants and boxers, leaving him completely nude. He grunted in surprise, which drove Naruto to be even rougher. Naruto removed his own pants and boxers, letting his dick bounce when ever he took a step. Kiba followed Naruto's bouncing member until Naruto push him back down to his knees and brought him up into standing on his knees position. "Naruto, what are you planning?" Kiba asked in a shaky voice. "Only the most intense fucking you've ever gotten." Naruto said as he slid two fingers into Kiba's ass and stretched him. Without adding any other fingers and keeping Kiba in an almost standing position, he thrust in, nailing Kiba's prostrate on the first thrust. "Mmm, fuck!" Kiba proclaimed when Naruto did this. Naruto slid a hand to Kiba's chest and started pinching a nipple in tune with his thrusts. Kiba was wild with sensations as Naruto continued until a hand brought him into a choker hold. "Naru, what the hell?" Kiba asked. Naruto grunted and squeezed Kiba's wind pipe until he was just about to pass out then released his grip. This scared Kiba beyond belief and the pleasure only intensified as Naruto continued this. Grunts, slapping skin, moans and slight choking sounds filled the air of the apartment and woke the neighbors around them. Finally after what felt like hours, but was really only 20 minutes, Naruto grunted and Kiba felt a hot burning sensation deep within him. Naruto reached down and squeezed Kiba's testicles and Kiba came with a loud howl before passing out.

Naruto looked down at the panting and shock ridden form of Kiba below him and smiled at his work. Kankuro was right about one thing, Kiba wasn't as strong as he led everyone to think, especially if he was taken by this position. He looked on and Kiba began to stir, before long, he sat up on the bed. "Where the hell did you learn that?" Kiba asked in a shaky tone, almost stuttering. "It's the move Kankuro pulled on Shikamaru." Naruto said before Kiba pulled him into a rough kiss. "I thought you were going to kill me, but damn it was wonderful." Kiba said in a sexy tone after releasing Naruto from their kiss. "So, you and Kankuro are talking now?" Kiba asked after he laid back down, the pain in his rear not letting him sit for long. "Ya, we have been for a few weeks now. He knows all sorts of positions and even gave me a book on it." Naruto said.

Kankuro, Neji, and Shikamaru were sitting in Neji's apartment when they heard Kiba's howl. "Damn, sounds like Naruto nailed Kiba good." Neji said, Kankuro chuckled and Shikamaru smirked. "You told him about that position so he could use it tonight, didn't you?" Shikamaru asked in an accusing tone. "I will neither accept responsibility nor deny it." was all Kankuro said before laughing. "I wonder how close Naruto took him." Shikamaru said, Neji got a blank expression. "I don't really want any details at all." Neji said before getting up and walking into his kitchen to get some drinks for his guests. As Neji returned to where Kankuro and Shikamaru were sitting, he heard some soft moans and rolled his eyes. He walked in on Shikamaru being mouth raped by Kankuro and coughed to announce his presence. "Can't you guys at least hold it for one day." he said with a chuckle, making Shikamaru blush and want to hit Kankuro. Kankuro only looked at Shikamaru and licked his lips. The licking of the lips brought Shikamaru to double his fist then release it before getting up and walking to where they had set the inflatable mattress up.

Kankuro got up and walked to where Shikamaru had laid down and laid down next to him. He could tell that Shikamaru wasn't happy at all and put an arm on him. Shikamaru growled slightly before looking at Kankuro and yawning. "I'm tired, it's been one hell of a day." Shikamaru said. "No kidding, me too." Kankuro said as he removed his shirt and laid down next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru threw his arm over Kankuro and pulled himself close enough where the hairs on Kankuro's chest were just touching the tip of his nose. The two slowly drifted to sleep.

Neji walked through the room, turning off lights and smiled at the sight before him. Shikamaru and Kankuro were both completely asleep, Shikamaru's arm draped over him, soft snores coming from the two of them. With that, he reached over them and turned off the lamp above them.

Naruto opened his eyes after feeling Kiba move next to him. He and his new fiancé had gone at it more times then Naruto thought, and passed out with their arms tangled in the sheets and within each other. Kiba, feeling Naruto shift next to him, managed to free one arm and draped it over Naruto's side, pulling him in close. "I love you so much, why don't we keep both last names." Kiba said. "Sure, Naruto Inuzuka-Uzumaki sounds nice." Naruto said before applying his lips to Kiba's for a simple and quick kiss. Kiba reacted and soon the two parted and fell back to sleep.

A/N: I know I didn't give much detail to the gun Sasuke had in Chapter 1, so I'll make it up to everyone by posting a link to a pic of mine. It too is a paintball sniper rifle and was what I was thinking of when I wrote in Sasuke's gun. The link is located on my profile under story notes.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	17. Questions of Cleanliness

Chapter 17

Naruto woke the next morning and found himself tangled in the sheets with Kiba beside him. He went to move his legs and was met by a stinging pain in his rear end. "Damnit, how many times did we go at it last night?" he asked himself, looking at Kiba, who was still sleeping. "Damn he looks so cute when he's sleeping." Naruto thought as Kiba started to stir next to him. He looked at the clock and sighed, it was already 7:00 AM and he knew that Shikamaru and Kankuro would be back before 8:00. He slowly got up and limped to the master bathroom and turned on the jetted tub. He looked around smiled. Although he was paying half the rent for this place, he loved it better then his mom and dad's old place. He had read in the paper a few days earlier that it had somehow caught fire and was now slated for demolition.

He got into the hot swirling water and relaxed, feeling his sore and tired muscles start to relax and he laid his head back onto a towel he was using as a pillow. He laid there in the hot bubbling water until he heard a knock. "Who's there?" Naruto called out, his reply was a horse grunt. "Come on in Kiba." Naruto called out and Kiba opened the door and stepped in. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked as he walked closer to Naruto. Naruto only smiled and turned the heater on the tub up a little. "Ya, I am, why don't you join me?" Naruto asked. "Sure." was Kiba's tired reply. Kiba shed his night gown and got into the water next to Naruto. He hissed at the contact of the water and soon relaxed into what he felt was heaven. "Wow, this feels really good." he sighed as he relaxed with his head next to Naruto's on the towel.

Kankuro and Shikamaru walked into the apartment and heard the tub going. The tub was loud enough to be heard slightly in the living room and they figured that Naruto or Kiba were taking a hot bath to try and relax what had been made sore the night before. Kankuro walked up and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Sure." was all Naruto said as he looked over at Kiba who was now sleeping in the hot water. "Shit, we've been in here for a while." Naruto muttered when Kankuro walked in and went to the area where the toilet was. The bathroom was split into three different rooms. There was one area that had the shower stall and sinks, another that housed the toilet, and the room that had the sauna and tub in it. The walls were painted sea foam green and the floors were tan tile with green accent patterns. Although it didn't fit the rest of the decoration plan for the apartment, Naruto decided to keep it the way it was. This room was meant for relaxation and red walls with burnt orange floors didn't exactly convey a relaxing aura.

As Naruto stood to get out of the water, Kankuro walked out of the toilet area. He looked over to the sound of dripping water and almost got an instant boner. He had never seen Naruto nude and was amazed by what he saw. Kiba opened one eye and growled at Kankuro, who was already drooling over the sight before him. "Remember, you can look, but not touch." Kiba said as he stood up and got out of the tub. Shikamaru walked into the room and punched Kankuro in the shoulder. "Come on, he's taken and it looks like Kiba is getting pissed." he said as Kankuro walked out of the room with Shikamaru. Naruto watched the two walk out of the bathroom before bending over to pull up his boxers. Kiba looked at Naruto and frowned, he was too rough and could see that he bruised his lover. "I'm sorry, I bruised you." Kiba said with a sad tone. "Why, I am sure I did worse to you." Naruto said with a smile. The two finished getting dressed before walking out into the hallway.

Naruto noticed that Kankuro was giving Shikamaru the eye. Shikamaru looked as if he wasn't interested, as usual, but Naruto could tell different. "If you two want to do something, Kiba and I could do some shopping or something." Naruto said. Kankuro looked at Shikamaru and licked his lips. "Come on Kiba, we need to get some food and a few other things. Shikamaru, can I use your jeep?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru tossed Naruto his keys and they were shortly out the door.

"Come on." Kankuro said as he grabbed Shikamaru. "No, I'm already sore from last night." Shikamaru complained. "Come on, it's not like you'll be bottoming this time." Kankuro said. Shikamaru's face lit up and jumped off the couch and followed Kankuro to their bedroom. As Shikamaru walked into the bedroom, he could see that Kankuro was already completely nude, the blankets were pulled back and he was waiting for Shikamaru. He felt his cock slowly start to harden at the sight before him. Kankuro just looked so fucking hot and Shikamaru wanted to feel the heat around his now completely hard member. Kankuro rolled over and presented his puckered hole to Shikamaru. "I want you now." Kankuro said. Shikamaru didn't need to be told twice, within a matter of seconds, he had already spread some lube on his fingers and had placed two of them into Kankuro. Shikamaru did his best to stretch Kankuro, and after a few minutes, Kankuro was loosened up enough for Shikamaru to slide in. "Ahh, so tight." Shikamaru moaned out. Kankuro moaned out in pure ecstasy as Shikamaru slid in to his hole. Slowly, Shikamaru started to thrust, hitting his prostate every other thrust. "Kankuro, get ready." Shikamaru said between pants. "For what?" Kankuro asked. Shikamaru started slamming in, hitting his prostrate on every thrust. Kankuro felt his legs go weak and he fell to the bed. Shikamaru continued down with him and continued the sharp, fast thrusts. "God, Shika, I'm going to CUM." Kankuro said, ending the sentence with a loud scream. Shikamaru felt Kankuro tighten around him. Shikamaru looked down as Kankuro let loose spurt after spurt of white cum across his stomach. With a loud grunt, he released into Kankuro. "Damn." Kankuro moaned as he felt Shikamarus weight slide off of him. "Ya, that was way hotter then Ino." Shikamaru said. Kankuro looked at him with an angered look. "Please, don't ever compare my with an ex, that's my biggest pet peeve." Kankuro said in a dangerous tone. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know that." Shikamaru said.

Naruto and Kiba walked back into the apartment and it was obvious what had happened. The smell of semen, sweat, and hormones was thick in the air. "Damn the entire apartment smells like sex." Naruto called out from by the bedroom door before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Kiba had to laugh because he could sense the uneasiness from the bedroom.

"That asshole." Kankuro growled out. Shikamaru could only laugh. "That's Naruto for you." he said before shifting under the covers. "Naru!" Shikamaru called out. There was a knock on the door. "You decent Shika?" Naruto asked. "Ya." he replied. Naruto slowly opened the door and was met by a pair of ass cheeks. "Damnit Kankuro, put our saggy ass away." Naruto screamed before shooting him in the ass with a rubber band. The projectile hit one of the rounded mounds of flesh and bounced off. With a yelp, Kankuro fell off the bed, making Shikamaru laugh. "Help, it hurts too bad to get up." he said from his position on the floor. Naruto could only start laughing, when Kiba walked into the room, it didn't get much easier for Kankuro. "Damn, can anyone say turtle?" Kiba said in a mocking tone about how Kankuro was stuck on his back. "Damnit, someone help me up." Kankuro whined out, at the same time, farting and spraying something across the carpet. Shikamaru only went pale and Kiba got a disgusted look on his face. "Damnit, you'll clean that up." Naruto said in an angry tone before walking out of the room. Kiba shortly followed after him.

"That was just disgusting." Naruto said. "You're one to talk, you shit on me, remember?" Kiba said. Naruto nodded his head before getting started on unpacking the many bags. "You know, thank god for your discount." Naruto said as he got out some snack foods and put them away. "Ya, I know. It's been a savior many times." Kiba said as he crumpled another bag and put it in the cloth bag hanging on the kitchen wall. "I'll take those to work next weekend." Kiba said, noticing how the bag was getting full. The two worked on putting away the groceries and Kankuro walked out of the bedroom wearing a pair of shorts. "Thanks for the help." he muttered near Naruto. "What, it's not my fault you fell." he said to Kankuro. Shikamaru walked out a little later and grinned. "What are you smiling about?" Naruto asked. "Oh, nothing. I cleaned up the mess in there anyways." Shikamaru said. "Thanks." Naruto said before getting back to work, this time, putting away the cleaning supplies.

Finally, Naruto and Kiba finished putting things away. "Shikamaru, could you take out the trash?" Naruto called out from somewhere in the apartment. "Sure." he said as he went over to Kiba and tried picking him up with a smile. Kiba looked at him and growled like a pissed off dog. "Wow, dude, that's just mean." Shikamaru said backing away. "And don't try to take Kiba out, he'll kick your ass." Naruto warned from the bathroom. Shikamaru looked at Kiba and Kiba only smiled. "I don't think you could." Shikamaru said.

Naruto heard a loud smack sound from the bathroom. He sighed heavily before walking out into the living room to find Shikamaru on the ground in front of Kiba, rubbing his head. "Didn't you hear my warning?" Naruto asked. "Ya, after the fact." Shikamaru said. Kiba looked down at Shikamaru and continued smiling. "Why the hell does he have that creepy grin?" Shikamaru asked, stuttering almost. "Well, I think he's planning something evil." Naruto said. "I wonder what?" Shikamaru asked. "To be honest, I'm even scared to know." Naruto said.

It was later in the afternoon and Naruto and Shikamaru got their answer. Kiba was cleaning his paintball gun and he didn't release the excess pressure in the connecting hose. As Shikamaru walked by, the gun went off, sending the straight barrel squeegee right into Shikamarus leg. "Ahh, FUCK!" Shikamaru screamed loud enough to make the hair on Narutos neck to stand on end. He ran into the kitchen to find Shikamaru grasping the side of his leg. "What the hell Kiba?" Naruto asked as he pulled down Shikamarus pants to see the damage. There was a large bruise that was bleeding in the center. "Kiba, that's just mean. I know he called you trash, but this isn't right." Naruto said. "It wasn't revenge, it was an accident. His revenge is in their bathroom." Kiba said. "Can anyone tell me why there is a mouse trap glued to the toilet seat?" Kankuro called out before walking into Naruto and Kibas bathroom. "Kiba, you ass. Either take it off or replace the toilet seat." Naruto said. "Fine." Kiba moaned out as he stood up and walked past Shikamaru. He looked down and lifted one leg slightly higher then necessary to walk. "Damnit Kiba, that's childish and disgusting." Naruto called out to hear an evil chuckle from Kiba in the bathroom before hearing a loud snap sound. "There, it's been taken off." Kiba said as he walked back with the mouse trap.

The day came to a close, with Kiba getting his revenge against Shikamaru, there was no more tension in the apartment. The four sat down for dinner and ate. Shikamaru looked up at Kankuro. "Have you been tested for HIV?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba and Kankuro looked at each other, while Naruto glared at Kiba. The two have been avoiding using protection and if Kiba had anything, then Naruto had it too by this time. Shikamaru was also glaring at Kankuro after seeing the look that pretty much said 'no'. "I really do hope you are clean." Naruto and Shikamaru said at the same time to their partners.

The next day, they went in for their tests. Tsunade drew a blood sample from each of them and walked off to test the samples. "I really do hope that I am negative." Kiba said. "You better pray you are." Naruto said with a growl. The Kyuubi inside of Naruto was twisting in anger. **"If he isn't clean, next time he's in you, I'll erode his dick away to nothing."** the beast inside Naruto seethed. "I wouldn't blame you." Naruto said in his mine. "I swear, if you aren't clean, no more." Shikamaru said to Kankuro through gritted teeth. After they got out their warnings to each other, they sat in the room silently and waited for Tsunade to get back with the results.

They heard the door knob turn and Tsunade walked in the room. She closed the door behind her and looked over some papers on a clip board. "Well, I have your test results." she said.

**A/N: I feel being evil, so here is a nice little cliff hanger for you to enjoy. I will decide the results after looking over the reviews.**


	18. Answers to Questions

Chapter 18

Tsunade stood before the four shaking teens. "I have your test results. Should I just pass them out or read them out loud?" Tsunade said. They looked around and nodded. "I think we all want to know each others statuses, so out loud." Naruto said. Tsunade sighed before looking through the small stack of papers. "Subako Kankuro, negative. Nara Shikamaru, negative. Inuzuka Kiba, Negative. Uzumaki Naruto, Inconclusive. Naruto, you'll have to be retested." Tsunade said. Everyone looked at Naruto. "What, it didn't say I was positive." Naruto said in his defense. Kiba looked at him and sighed. "No action until the other tests come back." he said. Naruto looked at Kiba with hurt eyes. "Come on." Naruto said with a pleading tone. "We only have a few months until the Ninja Wars, so no." Kiba said. "Speaking of which, I got all of your medical clearance papers, so more tests are due." Tsunade said as she got out a trey of blood vials.

After what seemed like forever, she was done with the blood samples. "I'll have the results of these tests done in a few hours. Go get something to eat." she said. "Oh, Naruto, could you wait a second?" she asked. Naruto nodded to the others before sitting back down on the chair. "You know, there is a way for you to continue your relationship if you are positive. It is called protection. Before you guys leave, I'll give you some condoms." she said before shoving Naruto out the door. "Oh, nothing, just something about condoms." Naruto said in disgust. Kiba looked at Naruto with a look of distaste. "I know how much you love oral, so even with those, no." he said before turning and walking towards the cafeteria.

"Wow, this is expensive, I paid damn near 15 for this!" Shikamaru complained at the size of his meal and how much it cost. "Ya, I feel sorry for Naruto. I am sure he'll have to finance it." Kiba said with a chuckle. They got their answer when Naruto walked up with only a single hamburger and a carton of milk. "What?" Naruto asked at the strange looks. Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Kiba were looking at him as if he was sick. "I'm not hungry." Naruto said. "That's a first. What's up?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked at him and dropped a single tear. "You know exactly what's up." Naruto said before taking a bite of his burger and shuddering. He could feel the fibrous material within his mouth and how it had a taste that was almost nonexistent. "It's soy." Naruto said in almost a growl but continued to eat it anyways. After a few minutes, Naruto called Tsunade's office. The test results were not back. Growling, Naruto shut his cell phone and walked out of the cafeteria. Kiba and Shikamaru followed until they smelt something coming from Naruto. "You OK?" Kiba asked in a concerned tone. "No, I am not, 'it' is trying to take over again but I am fighting it, we need to get somewhere private." Naruto said, struggling. Kiba looked at his eyes and in deed; they were turning red, very slowly. Narutos phone rang and Kiba grabbed it. "Good, we'll be right up. Narutos having problems." Kiba said before shutting the phone.

They walked into the office and Tsunade noticed Narutos state. "I'll see you guys in room one, I need to get the results." she said as she ushered them into her office. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and shook his head. If this simple stress were making Naruto show the demon, what would the ninja wars do to him? "Kiba, during the Ninja Wars, we'll have to keep a close eye on Naruto. I think this may be related to stress." Shikamaru said. Tsunade walked in with a smile. "You guys are clean and good to go. Also, Naruto, you're negative." she said.

"Alright." Naruto exclaimed as his eyes went back to normal color. He lunged towards Kiba and pulled him into a hot kiss. Tsunade coughed, making the two realize there were others in the room. "Oh, sorry." Naruto said, blushing. Kiba did not look much better; after all, he was now supporting a swelling erection in a doctor's office. "You're an ass." Kiba growled. Naruto smiled, looked down at Kibas crotch and mouthed something. Kiba calmed down after a while and smiled at Naruto, knowing exactly what he was going to do. They walked out to Shikamarus jeep and got in for the ride home. Naruto and Kiba were in the back seat and Shikamaru was driving with Kankuro in the front seat. Naruto looked at Kiba and motioned for him to open his fly. Kiba only smirked and did as he was told.

Kiba pulled his limp member where Naruto could get to it and Naruto started pumping it. Kiba was doing his best to not moan while Naruto was pumping his rapidly growing cock. Shikamaru and Kankuro were still oblivious to the actions that were happening behind them, and it was for the best. Naruto lowered his mouth down and exhaled his hot breath across the top of Kibas member. He licked the head once before taking the entire thing in his mouth as far as he possibly could. Kiba could not help his actions; he let out a loud sigh. "Sounds like someone is relaxing back there." Shikamaru said before turning up the radio a little, making it harder to hear Kibas moans in the front seat. Naruto heard the louder music and started sucking harder. Kiba thrust his hips up, expecting Naruto to spit him out. Naruto, in stead, swallowed the rest of Kibas member, making him moan louder then the music. "What the hell?" Shikamaru said as he turned around and saw Naruto deep throating Kiba. "Jesus guys." Shikamaru called out before turning back around. Naruto continued to suck and swallow and before long, he felt a hot explosion in his throat. He pulled back so Kibas load would fill his mouth and he moaned at the flavor. It was a slightly salty, tangy, and sweet flavor that was uniquely Kiba. Kibas eyes rolled into the back of his head while his mouth hung open, not emitting a single noise or sound; he was in pure bliss. After his fifteen second orgasm was done wracking every nerve into pure ecstasy, Kiba looked at Naruto with a grin.

"That was some damn good head; want me to return the favor?" Kiba asked, close to Narutos ear. Naruto could only nod as he felt Kiba undo the zipper on his pants. Kiba grabbed Narutos limp cock, placed it in his mouth, and gave a harsh suck. Naruto moaned in pure bliss as Kiba started to suck on his cock. Without warning, after his cock was completely erect, Kiba spit it out. "What the hell?" Naruto whispered. "I think I'll finish it at home." Kiba whispered back to Naruto. Naruto could only smile because he knew what this meant. As Shikamaru pulled into their parking spot, they noticed that a delivery van was pulling away. Naruto's mind went from sex to guns in a second. He ran into the building and looked at the box in front of the door, smiling. His new paintball gun had arrived. Kiba looked at the box and smiled. Naruto had ordered a sniper gun, much like the one that Sasuke had. Shikamaru and Kankuro also looked at the box and smiled, they finally had a sniper on their team with the proper gun.

As they walked into the apartment, Naruto remembered the little deal with Kiba and grabbed him around the neck. "What the hell Naruto?" Kiba asked until he remembered the promise in the jeep. "Oh." was all Kiba said as Naruto pulled him towards the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. What Kiba did not expect was for Naruto to latch himself to his neck before they even left the living room. Naruto and Kiba entered the bedroom, with Naruto on Kiba's neck, this was quite the accomplishment.

Without any warning, Naruto threw Kiba onto the bed and jumped on him, placing his mouth on Kiba's, earning a moan from the man below him. Naruto only smirked into the kiss; he was going to play this out as long as possible. After a while, Kiba noticed that Naruto was trying to extend the foreplay and decided to take Naruto as he was. He flipped him over and pulled his pants down. Naruto looked at him with heavy eyelids as Kiba slowly slid himself onto Naruto's now rock hard cock. They both moaned at the feeling. Naruto was feeling the tight heat of Kiba go lower and lower onto his cock and Kiba could feel Naruto's cock sliding deeper and deeper, past his prostrate. There was no turning back now as Kiba started to rise up. Naruto threw his head back in a silent moan. Kiba noticed this and smiled, he continued to ride Naruto until he slid off. "Take me for real." Kiba said in almost a moan, Naruto was all too happy to do this.

Naruto got up on his knees and slid back into Kiba, making Kiba moan loudly as Naruto brushed his prostrate. As Naruto continued to do his best to make Kiba scream his name, he did not notice that Kiba had already came twice. "God, I'm coming again." Kiba moaned out as he came for the third time, clamping around Naruto. Naruto pulled out and pushed Kiba onto his back. Kiba watched as Naruto started stroking himself in the same rhythm; finally, Naruto let out an animalistic growl and came all over Kiba's stomach and chest. Kiba smiled and laid his head back down, this was something new for Naruto not to finish in him and he had always wanted to see exactly how much he was being filled with. Kiba now had his answer and was amazed that he did not leak.

As Kiba went to lie down, Naruto looked at him and smiled. "You know, you're the first and only guy I know who has rocked my world like that. I should really get some sleep." Kiba said in a tired tone. "Ya, me too." Naruto said, throwing an arm over Kiba's side. Kiba pulled Naruto closer and smiled into his chest. The two fell asleep because of how much the sex exhausted the two of them.

Shikamaru walked into the room and found Naruto and Kiba sleeping on the bed. "Wow, should I wake them. I know Naruto will be hungry, but what about Kiba?" Shikamaru said to himself as he walked closer to the bed. He looked at how relaxed Naruto looked while he was pulled close into Kiba and how peaceful Kiba looked with Naruto at his side. Shikamaru walked up to Kiba, remembering that Naruto was a heavy sleeper. "Kiba, dinners ready." Shikamaru said in a soft tone. Kiba slightly growled before opening one eye. "Dun wan any." Kiba said before falling asleep again. Shikamaru sighed and watched as Naruto stirred and caught a scent in the air. "Mm, what smells so good?" Naruto said in a sleepy tone. "Dinner" is all Shikamaru said before Naruto stirred next to Kiba. "Damn, I'm starving." Naruto said rubbing his eyes and throwing his legs over the bed. "Shika, top drawer, please." Naruto said. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and smirked, he was completely nude. Shikamaru went to the dresser, got out a pair of boxers, and threw them to Naruto. "Try to wake deadweight beside you and come to dinner." Shikamaru said. Kiba growled and raised a single finger to flip Shikamaru off.

Naruto got up and got dressed while Kiba decided to remain in bed. Naruto looked at the calendar, it was May 16th. Less then two weeks until the final test and less then three weeks until graduation. Kiba had gone to weekends only at Wal-Mart because of stress from the final exam, Shikamaru and Kankuro having weekend jobs as well and the insurance policy, they had plenty of money. "Wow, this is good." Naruto said around the piece of meat in his mouth. "Ya, Kankuro can sure cook, can't he?" Shikamaru said. "Ya, he can. I really do love the way his meat tastes." Naruto said extra loud so Kiba could hear him. Shikamaru smirked because he knew exactly what Naruto was doing. "Oh crap, his creamy sauce fell on my shirt." Naruto said. There was a loud growl and Kiba appeared wearing nothing in the kitchen. "I was talking about the food. Get dressed if you want any." Naruto said. Kankuro was laughing at how possessive Kiba was being and Shikamaru was only shaking his head.

A few minutes later, Kiba walked up to the table wearing a pair of plaid lounge pants and a grey tee shirt. He took one bite and moaned at the flavor. "Damn Kank, this is good." Kiba said. Kankuro laughed that Kiba had just used his old pet name. Kiba caught Naruto glaring at him and shrugged it off. "Wow, that was good, thanks Kank." Naruto said, patting his gut after eating. "I agree, that was good. You have to make dinner more often, every time Kiba cooks the fire department comes." Shikamaru said. "Hey, I didn't fill the apartment with smoke…much." Kiba said to defend himself before laughing.

"God, I am so tired again. Did you load that with sedatives with the intent of feeling me inside you, Kankuro?" Naruto said, Kiba growled and Kankuro blushed. "No, I've seen what you have and believe me; I think Kiba is the only one who could take that." Kankuro said with a grin. Shikamaru laughed a little before picking up his plate and walking into the kitchen. Naruto picked up his and Kiba's plates and walked in behind Shikamaru.

After a while, Naruto and Shikamaru walked out of the kitchen sweating. Kiba saw this and got a possessive look. "What did he do to you?" Kiba said in a growl towards Naruto. "Nothing, I helped him load the dishwasher, that's all." Naruto said. "Good." Kiba purred. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at him with weird looks. They have never heard Kiba purr like that before and it scared the two of them. After Kiba was done scaring the others, he went back to the bedroom. By the time Naruto got there, he was already under the blankets. He sighed, knowing that they would be going back to school tomorrow. Naruto got into bed and was pulled over by Kiba, and shortly fell asleep in the warmth provided by the one he loved.

Naruto felt Kiba stir beside him in the middle of the night and tried to ignore it. Naruto slowly drifted off to sleep until he felt something on his arm, he looked down and found a black object with eight legs on his arm. Naruto couldn't help it, spiders were the number one fear he had. "Spider!" Naruto shrieked and startled Kiba right out of the bed. "Was that really necessary?" Kiba said until he saw the size of the spider. It was huge, almost the size of Kiba's hand. "I think if I stepped on it, it would run off with me." Kiba said as he looked at the brown tarantula, he shuddered at how large the damn thing was and couldn't possibly think of where it had come from. He walked over to his gear locker and got out his paintball gun. He turned on the laser sight and aimed a single dot at the spider. The sound of the shot resonated throughout the entire apartment, waking Shikamaru and Kabuto. Shikamaru came into the room and looked at the mess on the floor. "Jesus, what the hell was that?" he said pointing to the remains of the spider. "A spider that was on Naruto's arm." was all Kiba said before disconnecting his bottle and getting back in bed. The others went back to their room and fell asleep. Naruto could still somewhat feel the crawling feeling on his arm. Kiba pulled him close and kissed him on the forehead before falling asleep. Naruto shortly followed him back into sleep, hoping that nothing else would find it's way to his arm.


	19. Graduation Tests

Naruto woke in the middle of the night beside his Kiba. Kiba opened one eye and smiled at him. "You know, you're so damn beautiful in the moon light. How about before the ninja wars we go camping." Kiba said as he looked right into Naruto's deep blue eyes. "That sounds like fun." Naruto said before he closed his eyes and let sleep embrace him once again.

The following morning, they awoke to another wonderful school week. It was the week of the final tests. Three subjects spread across three days. The following week was graduation practice ending with graduation on Friday.

The four of them walked into the testing room for their English exam. Naruto looked at the man sitting behind the desk. The room was filled with computer terminals and Naruto took an audible gulp, this was it. Either pass or repeat the grades necessary to pass. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kankuro walked in and also took a gulp. "Welcome boys, please take a number and take the computer with the number on it." Ibiki said from behind his desk. The room slowly filled up and it was finally 8:30 in the morning. Ibiki walked over to the door and closed it. With a swift turn, he locked it. "Welcome, those who don't know who I am, I am Ibiki Moreno, the testing coordinator for your graduation exam in English. Those who didn't make it on time have already failed this subject. The next three days will be considered the worst days of your life. Enter your student ID into the system and begin when I say so. Only when I say so will the test be accessible. If you are caught looking at another students screen, you'll fail. Any questions?" he said as he sat down. When no one spoke up or raised their hand, he logged into his computer terminal.

"Okay, when I say begin, you may begin." Ibiki said. "BEGIN!" he screamed out. The sounds of people entering their information rang through the room. Naruto looked around with his eyes and sighed, this was going to be one hell of a day. "When you reach question number 350 you can take a half hour lunch break, seeing as that is the half way point." Ibiki said from the front. "No fucking way, 700 questions on one subject." Naruto heard Kiba exclaim from somewhere behind him. "Mr. Uzumaki-Inuzuka, keep it down if you don't wish to fail." Ibiki said, Naruto could hear Kiba's gulp from his position in the front of the room.

After almost three hours, Naruto raised his hand, as did Kankuro and Shikamaru. "Did you reach question 350?" Ibiki asked from the front. The three nodded their heads. Ibiki looked at his monitor and confirmed they were at the stopping point for their break. "You're dismissed. Use the clock by the door to get your return slip." he said, pointing at the box beside the door. After a few minutes, Kiba was at his break point and raised his hand. He got the same treatment as the others.

Kiba walked into the cafeteria and spotted Naruto and the others at a table. "Pass please." Yamato said. Kiba got out his break pass and his ID card. He watched as Yamato swiped his ID card and logged what time he entered the cafeteria. "You may proceed." Yamato said. Kiba walked up to the others and fell onto a chair. "This is fucking nuts." Kiba exclaimed. "No shit, this is nuts." Naruto and Kankuro agreed with Kiba. "It isn't that bad." Shikamaru said as he walked up with four sweet smelling coffee based drinks. "Ya, for a genius like you it isn't, but for the rest of us it is." Kankuro said as he opened the lid to his French Vanilla Latte. "He's right." Kiba said as he opened his lid as well. Naruto sighed and opened his lid to reveal his Vanilla Granada. Shikamaru opened his lid to reveal regular coffee with a little creamer in it. After half an hour, they returned to the testing room.

"Numbers 12, 45, 90, and 67 FAILED!" Ibiki called out. He was walking around the room, looking for signs of people cheating. As Naruto walked to his terminal, Ibiki looked at him. "Where were you?" he asked. Naruto handed him his slip. Ibiki looked at it then walked on. It was nearing two in the afternoon when Shikamaru finished. The others finished shortly after wards. They met up in the library to review their scores. Shikamaru looked at the score and rolled his eyes, he got a 89 on the test. Kiba and Kankuro looked at their scores and smiled. They both passed with mid 80s scores. Naruto looked up his score and fell to the ground sobbing. Shikamaru looked at the monitor, 59. "Shit." Shikamaru said as he picked up Naruto, they then saw the flashing "refresh" button. Kiba clicked it and it revealed Narutos score of 88. "Um, Naruto, you scored just behind Shikamaru." Kiba said. Naruto looked at the screen and smiled wide. "I fucking passed!" Naruto screamed. "And you, as you would put it, got fucking detention." Itachi, the Librarian said from behind them. "Shit." Naruto whispered. "What was that? Another hour? Only if you want it." she said as she walked up to Naruto with his detention slip already made out. As Naruto walked out of the library, Kiba looked at him and smiled a little. "Come on, it isn't like detention is that bad." Kiba said. "No, the detention isn't, it's just that" Naruto was in the middle of saying until he heard his last name being called from down the hallway. "Uzumaki-Inuzuka, you are in so much trouble with me." Tayuya said as she stormed down the hallway. "Please, god save me." Naruto whimpered as she got closer. "I got the detention report. You know that detention during finals can result in a negative score on your citizenship rating. Why did you say something like that so loud in the library." she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Naruto looked at his score before it was done being processed and saw 59%." Shikamaru said. "Was I fucking talking to you, Nara?" she spit out. Naruto looked up at her and shot her a threatening look. "What he said was true. Also, old bat, be nice to him." Naruto said. At this time, Tayuya was shaking in rage at what Naruto had called her. "You listen here you little shit wipe, don't ever fucking tell me what to say, got it you little faggot." she said, the last word slipping without her knowing it.

Naruto felt himself being pulled into the dark mindscape and could hear the Kyuubi in the back of his head, chuckling in a menacing tone. "I'll wring her little fucking neck." the demon said in Naruto. Tayuya noticed the change in Naruto's eyes and pressed her panic button. Just as Kiba was approaching Naruto, the pop of a tazer sounded from behind him. He felt a probe bury itself into his back and watched as the others found their way to Naruto. The popping sound of electricity was coming up the wires. Kiba felt his leg muscles contract suddenly, making him fall to the ground in pain. He looked as Naruto was screaming in pain at the sudden voltage entering his body. Tayuya had backed Shikamaru and Kankuro against a wall and Yamato was walking closer to the two of them. Naruto looked at Kiba, his pupils were blue but the rest of his eyes were red. The shock had broken blood vessels in Naruto's eyes and there was a sickening smell of blood in the air. Kiba looked to his side to find that as he was falling he had struck the brick wall, splitting his head open. "Central, we need medical response to building 4 north, first floor, room 110, tazer activated, two down, students." Yamato said into his radio as he walked closer to Kiba and Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the amount of blood coming from Kiba's head. "Kiba." Naruto called out just before Kiba's vision went black.

Kiba opened his eyes as he could hear the sounds of a siren sounding from somewhere close to him. He looked to his right and found Naruto sitting on a bench. The two were on their way to the hospital. He looked up and found Yamato looking at him. "Kiba, I am sorry you got hit. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Yamato said. Naruto looked at Yamato and glared. "Then why even fucking fire a tazer into a crowd?" Naruto hissed as another bump jarred the probes that were still lodged in his stomach and chest. "Listen, just because you were my assistant last year doesn't mean you can tell me how to do my job." Yamato hissed between his teeth. "You know, he has a point." Genma said from the front seat. "Genma, is that you?" Kiba called out. "Ya, it is, how are you feeling?" Genma asked from he front seat before standing and walked into the patient area of the ambulance. "I feel like shit." Kiba said. "Well, that's to be expected, the primary probe hit you." he said as he looked over Kiba's leg where the probe hit. "Kiba, I noticed you changed your last name, I know Naruto is your assignment but is it really necessary to change your name?" Genma asked. "I guess it's too late to explain things to you, but I was planning on marrying him after the Ninja Wars." Kiba said as a tear slid down his face. Genma looked at Naruto and smiled. "Welcome to the family. I'm Kiba's uncle." Genma said. Naruto looked at Genma and let out a hard sob. "Genma, it's still too early to be talking about family to Naruto. His aunt is the one who made Yamato shoot us." Kiba said. Naruto nodded his head. "Oh, I see, we are about there so there is a bump. Tsunade is waiting for you two." Genma said as the siren came to a stop and they pulled into the emergency department entrance of the hospital.

As Naruto stood, Yamato offered a hand to help him up. Naruto took the hand and squeezed. The sound of cracking bones filled the air for a split second before Naruto let go of Yamato's hand. Yamato looked at his swelling red hand and shook his head. He had it coming, it wasn't a gross over reaction and he knew that Tsunade had pretty much taken to watching over Naruto as if he was her child since the transfer.

"Tenzou Mukuton, you are going to be fucking dead if Naruto is hurt or if Kiba is injured really bad." Tsunade called to the one known as Yamato as they were entering the hospital. Yamato cowered into himself, if there were two people he feared with his whole being, they would be Tayuya and Tsunade in that order. He never could do anything right around the two of them and it always seemed to land him in trouble. As Tsunade walked up to see how Naruto looked, she also looked to see how Kiba was. His bleeding had slowed down and he was looking a little worse for wear, but not too bad. "It's time go get these probes out of you guys." she said as she took out a pair of pliers and started removing the smaller probes from Naruto's chest. His shirt had been cut to shreds as they isolated the probes to remove them. Kiba looked at how Naruto's chest was bleeding from where the probes were being removed. "Don't worry, they won't scar." Tsunade said when she noticed Kiba's worried look. "I wasn't worried about that, I was worried about Naruto's health. What kind of problems can he expect from this." Kiba asked as he flinched at the nurse working on removing the primary probe from his leg. "He should be fine, just a little light headedness every once in a while, but other then that he should be fine." she said in a reassuring tone. Kiba let out a hiss sound as the primary probe was removed from his leg. "I'll need to stitch this closed." the nurse said as she got out a suture kit and looked at Kiba with a smile. Kiba winced as she started sewing his skin closed. He looked over at Naruto, who was currently having the openings in his chest sealed shut. They exchanged smiles and laid down to let the staff finish with closing their wounds.

It was getting close to 6 in the evening when they finally got back to their apartment. Shikamaru was already waiting for them when Kankuro pulled up with them in Shikamaru's jeep. "I hear about what happened, I also hard a rumor that Yamato is looking at a suspension." Shikamaru said as the two walked into the room. He looked at how Kiba was limping and remembered that he had gotten hit with the primary probe in the leg. "I guess you two will be wanting to go to bed soon." Shikamaru said as he walked into the kitchen to fetch some dinner for the two. When Shikamaru walked back into the living room, Naruto was already sleeping on the couch, using Kiba's shoulder as a pillow. Kiba looked at Shikamaru and waved to him to be quiet and slowly laid Naruto down on the couch when Shikamaru got a TV tray for Kiba. "I think when ever the Kyuubi is healing him it takes a lot of his energy." Kiba said in a soft tone. "Ya, I remember when I broke an arm with it I slept for close to three days." Kankuro said as he took a seat next to Naruto and looked down at the sleeping blond. "I guess we'll have to skip tomorrow." Kiba said. As Kiba said this, Naruto opened his eyes. "No, I'll be fine by morning." Naruto said in a sleepy tone before he got up off the couch and walked into the bedroom.

Kiba stood up and walked in with Naruto, only to find him sitting on the side of the bed with a picture of his parents clutched to his chest sobbing. "Naru, what's wrong?" Kiba asked as he sat down next to his lover. "They won't be here for me during this. They abandoned me." Naruto said through his sobs before falling backwards on the bed. "Kiba, thanks, you're the best thing I have had happen to me in my entire life." Naruto said as he pulled Kiba down on top of him. Kiba was expecting Naruto to kiss him but instead, Naruto only breathed deep through his nose. The smell of the two together was relaxing to him and Kiba was glad to see that Naruto was going to be fine for another day. Kiba helped Naruto out of his cloths and got him under the blankets. "I'll be back in a few hours love." Kiba said as he softly kissed Naruto on the forehead.

Kiba walked back out into the living room and sat down on the couch. "He'll be fine." he said addressing the question both of them had. "That's good, I heard him out here and he sounded pretty down." Shikamaru said. "He was, but he's sleeping now." Kiba said. "That's good." Kankuro said as he took a sip of his drink. The three sat on the couch talking and watching TV for a few hours until Kiba noticed it was getting late. "I think I'll call it a night." Kiba said as he walked into the bedroom.

Kiba opened the door and saw that Naruto had moved to the center of the bed. "I guess I'll have to move him." Kiba said to himself. Naruto opened one eye and moved to his side of the bed before falling back asleep. Kiba stripped down to his boxer and climbed in bed next to Naruto. Kiba pulled Naruto into his chest, making him hiss in pain from the cuts on his chest that were healing slowly. "Sorry, I forgot." Kiba said under his breath before kissing Naruto on the forehead before snuggling into his lovers neck and falling sleep.

**A/N: I have pushed back the Ninja War chapter for a while. These chapters will have Ninja War Day [1,2, or 3] in the title.**


	20. The End?

Author's Warning: This chapter contains drug references and graphic violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Naruto woke up to an odd smell in the apartment, he looked around and noticed nothing. He was just about to close his eyes until he heard a giggle. "What the hell?" Naruto asked, waking Kiba at the same time. Kiba took a deep sniff through his nose and growled, it seemed that Kankuro had maintained one really bad habit he had for a while. "That fucking idiot." Kiba swore as he stood up and walked to the bedroom door. He opened it and walked into the hallway, Naruto followed closely behind him. "Ahhhhhh, mannnnnnnn, this is some good shit." Naruto heard Shikamaru moan before they busted the door open.

As the door opened, all Naruto saw was smoke and he got a little light headed. "Heyyyy guys, 'bout time you joined us." Shikamaru dragged out as he took another breath through the rolled up piece of paper in his hand. Kiba growled towards Kankuro and walked over, snatching the joint out of Shikamaru's hand at the same time. "You really are an idiot, not only did you start again but you also dragged Shikamaru into it." Kiba said in a lecturing tone. It all hit Naruto at that time. The smells, the joint, he came to the obvious conclusion. "Damnit Shika! What the fuck were you thinking, this could have gotten us suspended and kicked out of the ninja wars if we didn't already do our piss tests." Naruto said in a loud tone, making Shikamaru cower behind Kankuro. Kiba looked over at Naruto and noticed the red tint in his eyes. "Naruto, calm down." Kiba told Naruto in a whisper. "I'm trying, this is just too frustrating." Naruto said. Shikamaru giggled at Naruto's comment. "What's frustrating? That they are smoking this shit in the apartment or that he could have ruined our chances?" "Both." Naruto stated in a calm tone. "Come on, you used to do it too." Shikamaru said in an intoxicated slur. "Ya, and I fucking quit, like I thought you did." Naruto said, balling his fist up. "Shika, you have two weeks to either quit this or find somewhere new to live." Naruto said just before walking out of the bedroom.

Kiba joined Naruto back in their bedroom and noticed that he was breathing hard. "I know this is a shock to you, but I am sure he'll choose to quit it. I'll see if I can make any headway on Kankuro to get him to quit too." Kiba said as he sat down next to Naruto. Naruto let out a harsh sigh, he was acting like his father and was glad to see that some part of him remained on this earth. A few minutes later, he and Kiba were back to sleep, as were Kankuro and Shikamaru. Kankuro was now sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

"I need to get something to drink." Naruto said before climbing out of bed and walking into the kitchen. He looked and noticed Kankuro sleeping on the couch and somewhat frowned. He knew that his reaction probably had something to do with him sleeping on the couch. After getting and drinking his water, he walked into the other bedroom and noticed Shikamaru sleeping completely nude. He looked over his friend and smiled, it seemed that he wasn't having any ill effects from the drug he had been using. Naruto could tell by the smell that there was more then just the marijuana in the joint, it also had a distinct sweet smell of cocaine. Shikamaru shifted in his sleep and somewhat shivered. Naruto was brought out of his musing by the shivering and threw a blanket over his friend. Within seconds, Shikamaru pulled it close to him and let out a sob. Naruto turned to walk out of the room but felt Shikamaru looking at him. "Naruto, where's Kankuro?" Shikamaru said realizing that his boyfriend was no longer at his side. "Didn't you send him out to the couch?" Naruto asked. "No, I didn't." Shikamaru said as he stood up and walked out of the room. Naruto could hear some voices from the living room, after a few seconds, he leaned against the wall beside his bedroom door and smiled when he heard Kankuro's apology for getting Shikamaru involved in his past habits and for having Naruto get mad at him. Through the shadows, he could see Shikamaru hug Kankuro before the two got up and walked back into their bedroom.

Naruto walked back into his bedroom and noticed Kiba looking at him. "So, you reunited them?" Kiba asked with an eyebrow raised. "Ya, I did. I wonder if Shikamaru and Kankuro can help each other quit this." Naruto said as he climbed back into bed. Kiba looked at Naruto who was slowly closing his eyes and brought him into a soft kiss before letting his blond fall back into the world of restful slumber.

Naruto awoke to the sound of the blaring alarm clock on the bedside table. "Kiba, wake up." Naruto said as he shook Kiba awake. "Wha?" Kiba asked through his sleep until he noticed the time. "Are the other two awake?" Kiba asked Naruto. "Yes, they are." Naruto replied as he bent over to get a shirt out of his bottom drawer. Kiba looked over and started drooling. "Damn, I wish I could get that today." Kiba said, making Naruto turn around and blush. "Perhaps after school." Naruto said with a smile while Kiba pulled his pants on. In a matter of seconds, they were out of the room and into the kitchen grabbing something to eat. After a few more seconds, they were off to school. It seemed that although Shikamaru and Kankuro had gotten stoned the night before, it didn't bother him too much, nor did it bother Kankuro any. They pulled into the parking lot like any other Monday and got out. Shikamaru looked rather hung over and Kankuro looked like nothing had happened.

They walked into their first period class and Shikamaru sat down at his desk. Within minutes, he was sleeping. "Mr. Nara, please save sleeping for a later time." Iruka called from the front of the class. Shikamaru continued to sleep until Iruka walked over and slammed a book down on the desk, waking Shikamaru. "OK, now that everyone is awake and paying attention, I'll continue with the lesson." Iruka said. The class continued until the bell rang and everyone left to go to their next class. As the day progressed, the four met up in Art. Asuma walked into the room and announced that it would be a free day that day before sitting behind his desk and typing on his computer. "So, how do you feel?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. "I feel like shit." Shikamaru moaned out.

"Hey Naruto, I hope you still aren't holding against me about what happened." Kankuro said in a hopeful tone. "I don't know, would you hate me for cutting off your balls?" Naruto said slightly raising his voice. "Naruto, please keep it down back there." Asuma called from the front of the room.

"What the hell are you up to?" Naruto asked as Kankuro continued to talk to Naruto as if nothing happened at all. "All I wanted to do was show that I am sorry. Because I can't retract my actions before, I just want to take you out to somewhere for dinner, just the two of us." Kankuro said. Naruto rolled his eyes. "If it'll make you shut up about it then I'll go." Naruto said through gritted teeth. "Great! We can meet up at that little resturaunt down the road from the apartments on Saturday." Kankuro said with clear excitement in his tone. Kiba walked in the room just as they finished talking. Kankuro was smiling slightly while Naruto was still glaring at him. "Did they get into another fight while I was gone?" Kiba asked as he took a seat on the bench. Naruto was working on some pottery and Kankuro was working on a wooden puppet that looked like a snake but it could move. The pot Naruto was working on looked like a lotus flower, bending in and flowing back out in places. It always amazed Kiba that Naruto was so artistic, even though the pain and sorrow he had been put through. Naruto let out a rough sigh, "I'm going to kiln." he said. Kiba misheard him and heard "I'm going to kill him". "Damnit Kankuro, what the hell did you say to Naruto this time." Kiba said, becoming more protective and possessive by the second when it came to his blond lover. He looked at Naruto's hand and failed to see the ring. This made Kiba even madder towards Kankuro and Naruto now. Finally, the day ended. They got into the jeep and drove home without saying a word to each other.

The week continued on until it was Saturday. Kiba had been looking for Naruto since he and Kankuro left the apartment within minutes of each other, not taking the keys to the jeep. Kiba walked into the living room to find Shikamaru laying on the couch, his usual past time for weekends. "Hey, do you know where Naruto and Kankuro went?" Kiba asked. "I think they were going to hook up tonight to talk things over about" was all Shikamaru said before Kiba burst out the door into the street. He knew exactly where to find them. He stormed though the streets towards Ichiraku's. When he got there, his eyes went red and he growled as Kankuro patted Naruto on the shoulder, laughing at yet another joke. "Naruto, I love this side of you, the joking side." Kankuro said as he set his glass down. From the short distance between him and Kiba, all Kiba heard was 'Naruto, I love you'. Growling even louder, Kiba walked up behind Naruto and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, pulling him off the stool. "You, go home now." Kiba growled with a feral look in his eyes. The look made Naruto yelp and Kankuro cower, he knew the look; Kiba was about to snap. Naruto willing trudged home with Kiba following him, pulling along a rather scared looking Kankuro.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Kiba said in a loud tone as they entered the building. He walked over to the elevator and physically threw Naruto in. "You're coming with me." he clearly stated as he drug Kankuro into the stairs. Naruto lay in the box of the elevator, slightly shocked and more hurt then he was when he lost his parents. He sobbed as he pressed the button marked three, knowing that with Kiba in this mood, the last thing he wanted was to keep Kiba waiting. The elevator opened and he saw no sign of Kiba, he ran to the apartment to try to beat him, but it was too late. He opened the front door and found a pissed looking and fuming brunet in his way. "Bedroom, now." he commanded in a cold tone. He couldn't see Shikamaru or Kankuro anywhere in the apartment. He walked in the bedroom and heard the door slam behind him. He turned around just in time for Kiba to slap him hard across the face. "SO, YOU DIDN'T THINK I'D FIND OUT?" Kiba yelled in frustration at Naruto, who was now on the ground holding his face where Kiba slapped him, openly crying. "OH, shut the hell up you whore. I heard Kankuro say he loved you." Kiba said as he pulled Naruto up by his hair and slammed him against the wall.

In Shikamaru and Kankuro's bedroom, Shikamaru heard the loud thud of a body hitting the wall after Kiba's loud tone. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Kankuro said openly crying. He knew that Kiba was in a possessive and aggressive mood and didn't think he would snap again. The two sat in the room before hearing an ear piercing scream come from Naruto. Shikamaru only closed his eyes and pressed his hands hard against his ears, not wanting to hear his best friend in pain any more.

"I don't give a flying fuck, I caught you cheating on me, speaking of that, where the FUCK IS YOUR RING?" Kiba said, his volume increasing in tone. "It's right" was all Naruto said before he felt Kiba's hand make contact with him again. His face was beginning to badly bruise as blood splattered against the wall beside him, Kyuubi was telling him to just loose control and that it would feel nice to be skinning Kiba alive. "I don't want to know where it is to be honest." Kiba said before balling up his fist and punching Naruto hard; knocking Naruto into the wall hard enough that the Kyuubi had to step in to prevent him from blacking out. That was the final blow. "YOU NEED TO LET ME FUCKING TALK FOR ONCE. KANKURO AND I WERE JUST HAVING DINNER AS FRIENDS, NOT AS A DATE. GET YOUR FUCKING ACT TOGETHER!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, rattling the window in the bedroom. "Why let you talk?" Kiba said in a menacing tone. Naruto had had enough, he kicked Kiba hard enough to knock him to the ground before storming out of the bedroom. He looked up as the door slammed closed with Naruto being the one slamming it. He stormed through the apartment, slamming the front door with a trail of tears tracing his movements.

As Naruto got to the street, he dialed a seldom called number. "Ya, what you want?" Tayuya picked up on the other end. "I need to talk to Iruka." Naruto said, his voice still unsteady from his crying. "Naruto, is everything okay?" Tayuya asked in a suddenly concerned and caring tone. "No." was all Naruto said before he let out a hard sob. "Kiba and I are over." he finished. "Oh, god, where are you?" she asked. "The corner of 44th and 2nd avenue." Naruto said. "Stay there and try to hang low, I'll come get you." she said before hanging up.

"What was all that about?" Iruka asked as he came out of the kitchen. "Naruto and Kiba had a fight I think, he just called crying." she said as she looked at the caller ID of the phone. The number was in fact Naruto's cell phone. "Where is he at?" Iruka asked, getting keys. "At the corner of 44th street and 2nd avenue." she said. With that, Iruka was out the door to get Naruto.

Kiba opened his eyes and noticed the ring laying on the bed, connected with a golden chain. He suddenly remembered the chain Naruto got because he didn't want to get the ring dirty when doing his pottery. He ran out the door to find the tear tracks in the carpet leading to the front door, he fell to his knees. "OH GOD NO, PLEASE NO!" he cried out before falling the rest of the way to the floor. Shikamaru and Kankuro heard the scream and opened the door slowly. The two looked down the hallway to find Kiba clutching the chain with the ring attached to it on the ground crying. "Sh, Kiba, I am sure he'll come back to you." Shikamaru said in a soft tone as he petted Kiba's hair. Kiba looked up and Shikamaru gasped. "I really do hope so." Kiba sobbed out before he looked at the ring in his hand, he read the inscription 'Loving forever'. His eyes started to tear up once again as he sobbed hard and fell to the floor before picking himself up and walking back into the bedroom. He turned on the lights and gasped at what he saw. There was blood on the carpet, next to an indent the size of Naruto's head in the wall. He looked around and found more signs of the fight, he looked and saw the bloody splatter mark from where he slapped Naruto and hit his nose. That was all it took, Kiba started violently vomiting, mostly from the kick Naruto delivered, but also from the things he had done to his blond. "Shikamaru, please, help." Kiba said as he looked at the floor once more. "Sure." was all Shikamaru said. The three were wondering where Naruto could have gone. The cops weren't there so he couldn't have called he police, so that left one place. Shikamaru dialed Naruto's cell phone number and listened to it ring.

Back at the bus stop Naruto had been hiding in, his phone started playing Renegade by Hed PE, the ring tone he selected for the apartment phone number. He looked at the caller ID and sobbed again. Just as the phone stopped, he heard a car pull up. He looked out the window and found the blue sedan that Iruka owned. He stepped out into the rain that had started falling, effectively hiding his tears. "Come on, Tayuya is waiting for us back at the house." Iruka said as he opened the passenger door from inside the car. Naruto got in and put on his seat belt.

At the same time, it clicked in Kiba's head where Naruto could be; the bus stop down the road. He ran out of the building so fast it took Shikamaru and Kankuro a few minutes to catch up with him. When they got there, he could see right down the street. He saw the blue sedan pull up and it started to rain hard. "Oh god please no." Kiba silently preyed as he watched Naruto get into the car. His eyes widened as Naruto looked up the road at him and mouthed two words, "I'm sorry". Kiba couldn't take any more, he chased the car down the road screaming Naruto's name. He fell to his knees crying as the car ran a red light and continued off into the distance. Shikamaru and Kankuro managed to catch up with Kiba in front of the bus stop. Kiba looked in and saw a small note with his name on it.

_Kiba,_

_I am not sure about you and me any more, I need some space to breath. I'll come back when and if I feel like it._

_-Naruto_

"Oh god, please no." Kiba cried, clutching the note towards his face and openly crying once again. Shikamaru looked over at Kankuro and nodded while handing him the keys to get the jeep. Kankuro walked back to the apartment building. "Kiba, I know where he is, I know that car. Kankuro is getting the jeep and we'll try to get him back." Shikamaru said. Kiba looked up at him before pulling him to his chest and crying against Shikamaru. The jeep pulled up. Kankuro got out and Shikamaru got into the jeep. Kiba and Kankuro took the back seats. "That was Naruto's uncle, Iruka." Shikamaru said. With this, his eyes widened. "You mean Iruka, as in our English teacher?" Kiba asked. "Yes." was all Shikamaru said as they took off down the street. "I know where he lives so we might be able to get there in time," Shikamaru said as he ran yet another red light.

As they pulled up to Iruka's house, someone could be seen looking through shut curtains. "Kiba, go ask to talk to Naruto, even though the front door if necessary." Shikamaru said. As Kiba walked up to the door he felt an uneasy feeling. He knocked and got his reply. "Kiba, go away, the police are on their way." Tayuya said in a loud tone on the other side of the door. "I don't give a damn, I'm here to get my Naruto." he called out. "Your Naruto, YOUR NARUTO! When the hell are you going to realize that I am not a piece of property, I am a human being." he heard Naruto scream from inside the house loud enough where it sounded like Naruto was standing next to him. He heard a siren going off in the distance and knew his time was coming close. "Kiba, the cops will be here any second, leave now." Iruka called out as the car pulled behind Shikamaru's jeep and the officer got out of his car with his gun drawn. "Put your hands up where I can see you and step away from the house ." the officer said. Kiba only shoved his hands deeper into his pocket before replying. "Go a head, shoot, I don't deserve to live any more. I hurt the one I loved worse then I have hurt anyone else. Please, shoot, take my life from me." Kiba called out as he walked closer to the officer. "Stop there or I'll shoot, this is your second and last warning." the officer said as he aimed his gun directly at Kiba ignored his warning and continued to walk closer.

Naruto was watching out the window, screaming at Kiba to stop, tears streaming down his face. Kiba was almost asking the officer to kill him with his actions. Then, to Naruto's horror, Kiba brought his hand out of his pocket fast and pointed something at the officer. The scream from Naruto were silenced by a deafening shot ringing through the air. He watched in horror as Kiba reeled back and fell to the ground. Not even thinking, Naruto ran out the door towards Kiba. "Stop!" the officer was screaming until he noticed that Naruto was no threat, he was crying harder then before in his life. "Oh, god Kiba no!" Naruto screamed as he got to Kiba who was still breathing with blood pooling under him. Shikamaru got out of the jeep as did Kankuro. "Dispatch, 34-90 requesting medics at my location." the officer said into his radio. Kiba looked up into Naruto's reddened eyes and let out a gasp of pain. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, please forgive me." he said, gasping for air. "Kiba, hang in there, please." Naruto sobbed over Kiba's body as the sounds of sirens were approaching. "Please forgive me." Kiba said in a tired and gasping tone before closing his eyes. Naruto watched as Kiba stopped breathing. "OH GOD NO!" Naruto screamed out with every ounce of energy he had before falling to the ground crying as the ambulance pulled up.

**A/N: I am sorry for not getting this out any earlier, it has been complete for close to a week so and I didn't have the time to post until now.**


	21. Love Almost Lost

Kiba groaned out as he looked around himself. He could feel that he was moving but didn't feel his legs moving at all. He looked to his left and was able to see out a window in a vehicle that was speeding through the city streets. Just as he blinked, his hearing came back, the blaring siren made his head hurt. He then remembered what had happened. The threatening movement towards the officer, the gun shot, Naruto falling beside him as he took what he though was his last breath. "Kiba, can you remember what today is?" he heard to his left and realized that someone was standing next to him. He looked and remembered the face, it was his uncle Genma. "I don't know." he moaned out seconds before blacking out.

"Please, Kiba, wake up." Kiba heard someone cry in his ear, followed by a wet splash on his neck. He racked his brain for the identity of who the voice belonged to. His vision replayed images of him and Naruto at the park, walking around, openly showing the world they were serious with their relationship. Then the images of the fight came flooding in, he felt himself start to cry and felt someone softly wipe away the tears. "It's ok, the doctor said it missed the main parts of your spine, please, come back." he heard the voice say again as the images of the fight continued in his mind. The sorrow and pain in Naruto's voice made him just wish to open his own eyes, but alas, he was still unable to move anything. He felt the soft fabric brush his tears again before the images came to a stop and a white blinding light was presented to him. He looked and could see his parents, his father and mother were waiting for him. He looked around and noticed he was out of his body again, for the fifth time that day, he refused to let his life go. He felt the cold feeling that was with the light be replaced by the warmth of the person who was laying next to him. Mentally he sighed and wanted to figure out who had been taking such good care of him because he knew Naruto probably disowned him for what he had done.

Naruto lay in bed next to his lover in the hospital, whispering memories into Kiba's ear and crying when he came to ones that were strongly emotional. He had been told that Kiba was not expected to awake from his coma for quite a long time, if he even woke at all. The hospital was refusing to recognize their union and Genma agreed that Naruto knew his wishes and presented them to the hospital as his own. Naruto had never been more thankful for Kiba's uncle until that time, he even felt like he could accept the man as family after all. "Naruto, go get something to eat, I'll call you if he wakes up." Genma said from the door, waking Naruto. He looked around and noticed that it was getting late in the afternoon, meaning it would be close to dinner time and time for him and Genma to go back home.

Hours passed and visiting hours ended. Naruto slowly drove Shikamaru's jeep back to the apartments, trying to avoid anywhere that reminded him of Kiba. On his way, he passed over a bridge and realized where he was. Pulling to the side of the road, he walked down an embankment and looked around. It looked all so familiar until it hit him, the day he met Kiba. Tears started to gather in his eyes as he walked into the shed and noticed the red and blue splatter marks of paintballs on the walls. He attentively ran his hand across one, watching it smear as he hand left it. "Naruto?" he heard a voice from his past behind him. He turned to see a figure in camouflage with a black face mask on, gasping he fell to the floor crying, it was Sai. "Oh god, he's gone." Naruto cried as Sai helped him on the bench. "Okay guys, let's take a break." Sai said into his radio before turning it to off. "Come on, what's going on Naruto, I know you wouldn't be down here alone with no gear on without a good reason." Sai said as he took a seat next to Naruto. Since he and Kiba had gotten together, he had become close friends with Kiba's old friends, especially Sai. "It's all my fault, I made Kiba get shot." Naruto cried into his hands. "Come on, that's not true, he'll wake soon. I came by to visit him when you were sleeping this morning, he looks like he's going to make a crude joke at any moment." Sai said, making Naruto cry even harder. After a hour there, Sai helped Naruto back to the jeep where he found a red tow notice on the antenna. He pulled the tag off and threw it to the street before getting back in and finishing his drive back home.

He pulled into the parking spot and got out. He looked up at the building and could see the banner hanging, advertising a one bedroom apartment open. This one thing made him begin to cry again. He had been using their old apartment as a refuge from their history because he couldn't find it in him to go back into the bedroom. Shikamaru had made sure everything was clean and ready for the day when Naruto did start to sleep in the bedroom but that didn't look like it was going to be any time soon. As he walked into the building, he put on his happy face and smiled as if nothing was happening at all.

"Hey, how did things go today?" Kankuro asked as Naruto walked in the apartment. "Fine." was all Naruto said before laying down on the couch and sobbing himself to sleep. He woke to the sound of the phone ringing next to his ear. He looked at the clock on the wall and shuttered, there would only be two reasons for a call this late at night, it was almost 3 in the morning. He looked at the caller ID and started to cry when he noticed the number, it was the hospital. "Hello?" Naruto said into the phone, trying his best to cover his tears. "Naruto, it's Tsunade, I have an update on Kiba." Tsunade said. "I know this is going to be a shock to you, but he's showing motor functions again, he's expected to wake up soon and we want you to be here." she said. Naruto started openly crying before hanging up with her. Shikamaru had looked at the caller ID in his room and walked out to find Naruto crying. "Shikamaru, I need you to take me to the hospital." Naruto said through his tears. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and nodded, he didn't want to ask because he thought he knew the answer, Kiba passed away.

Naruto remained silent as he got into the jeep. Shikamaru had told Kankuro they were going to the hospital and that he wanted him to stay at the apartment to call Iruka and Tayuya if needed, Kankuro thought he knew where this was going. As they pulled into the empty late night streets, Shikamaru looked over to Naruto who was silently crying in the passenger seat. He was thankful for the dim light being put off of by the dash indicaters of the jeep, they were helping in hiding what he was really feeling. He wasn't sure what to feel, to be sad for Naruto or to be angry that they would have to find another player for the Ninja Wars so close to the competition. He never had felt anything like this and hoped that his blond passanger didn't look over to see the tears slowly tracing their way down his face, he thought he had not only lost a close friend but also someone he looked at as a brother.

The stop lights were flashing so they didn't really have to stop unless if there was any other traffic on the roads. As they approached the hospital, a single room had a light on in it and a hearse passed them, leaving the building. Shikamaru shed a tear, thinking that Kiba was in it. As they walked to the door, they were met by Tsunade. "Naruto, I'm sorry for making you come at this time of the night." she said with sadness evident in her voice. "I guess this is something I have been expecting to have to do." Naruto said, his voice uneven from the silent crying he had done on their way to the hospital. As they walked into the hospital, the entire building seemed to be dead. There were no noises other then the occasional opening or closing door. They walked to the intensive care unit and were greeted by Inoichi, the night shift nurse. "His breathing has evened out and there is some eye movement, so it'll be any time now." he said as he lead Naruto into the room. Shikamaru looked at him with a strange look. Inoichi noticed this look and looked to Naruto, who nodded his head in approval of the silent request. "About two hours ago we heard a strong moan, after attaching several motor sensors to Kiba's limbs it became apparent that his brain had started to send signals to the limbs again, and the signals are strong. We thought the gun shot went through his spinal cord but apparently that isn't the case. We are expecting him to wake up soon because of a spike of brain wave activity we saw about an hour after the moan, when we called Naruto to be here." he finished as Kiba's eye started to move around under his eye lids. There was another moan and Kiba's right eye opened to a slit before blinking closed. "That's it Kiba, come back to us." Naruto said. Kiba's right hand extended towards Naruto and ran a finger along his cheek. "I thought I wouldn't see you again after the fight." Kiba said in almost a whisper with his eyes still closed. "It's so good to hear your voice again my love." Naruto wept into Kiba's shoulder and Kiba once again extended his hand to caress Naruto. "I love you so much." Naruto said. Kiba opened his right eye and looked directly into Naruto's. "I love you too, please forgive me." Kiba said, looking directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto melted into tears as he saw the brown iris of Kiba's eyes, a sight he never thought he would see again.

Shikamaru was standing by the door with tears in his eyes as he watched the events unfold in front of him. He was completely wrong on the reason Naruto was needed and he could also see why Naruto remained silent, it was because he wanted to save his breath for if Kiba really woke. "Glad to see you Kiba." Shikamaru said from by the door. Kiba's eyes focused on him before blinking slowly and opening again. "Thanks for being there for Naruto during this." he simply stated while motioning for him to take a seat next to Naruto. "I really should call Kankuro and tell him the good news." Shikamaru said. "No, wait until he wakes up. If you want to Shikamaru, you could go home if you wish, I am sure Tsunade would let Naruto stay here with me." Kiba said softly, his voice returning to it's normal tone. "Okay, we'll be back at nine." Shikamaru said before getting up and walking out the door. As he left the room, Tsunade noticed him leaving. "Naruto's going to stay the night if it's okay with you." Shikamaru said. "Sure, he can stay as long as he wants. The board of directors finally saw that Naruto and Kiba were engaged and are going to let Naruto be Kiba's voice when he doesn't have one. I'll have to get a recliner for in the room." Tsunade said as she walked to the nurses station to call for a recliner. As Naruto sat at Kiba's side, Gaara came in with a recliner before smiling and walking off.

Naruto laid down and was soon fast asleep. Kiba looked to his side and turned on the call light. "Can I help you?" Gaara said as he walked in the room. "Ya, wake him and get him closer, ok?" Kiba asked. "Sure." Gaara said as he walked over to Naruto, who opened one eye. "I heard him, here." Naruto said as he helped Gaara move the recliner closer to the bed. Naruto got back into it and soon felt a single hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kiba smiling down at him and fell asleep.

"Glad to see you're awake." Naruto heard someone say as he opened his eyes. He looked and saw Kankuro's crotch in his face. He let out a growling sound to let Kankuro know he was too close, but Kankuro ignored the warning. He took aim with his middle finger tucked over his thumb and released. Kankuro had no clue that Naruto was awake until someone flicked him in the left nut, causing pain to shoot down his leg. "Ouch damnit." he cursed as he backed up and saw that Naruto was awake. The others were laughing as Tsunade walked in to find Kankuro dancing with one hand down his pants. As she walked into the room she sighed and shot Kankuro a dirty look, making him sit down. "Well Kiba, it seems your recovery is coming along nicely, we'll see how therapy goes and we'll discuss your discharge later." she said making Shikamaru laugh.

Kiba's hospital stay lasted just over two week, putting them only 4 more weeks until the Ninja Wars. Naruto and Kiba were sitting in the hospital room waiting for Tsunade to return with Kiba's discharge papers. Kiba had made as best of a recovery as possible and was able to walk again. Although he some times had dizzy spells, it was only because of the medications his body was adjusting to not having in him. "You know I never once slept in the bedroom while you were here?" Naruto said. Kiba looked over at Naruto and let a single tear trace its way down his face. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, I really am. I decided to see if there is a support group for anger management." Kiba said. Naruto smiled at him and brought him into a hug. "I'd love you no matter what you decided to do. What happened that night was a fluke and I am sure it won't happen again." Naruto said, making Kiba shed even more tears.

Tsunade walked into the room with Kibas discharge paperwork and looked at the sight before her and smiled. "Okay Kiba, sign here and you're free to go. Also, Naruto, you might want to see the Social Services director about getting a living will and medical power of attorney in case if something like this happens again, same goes for you too Kiba." Tsunade said as she set the clip board down in front of the two. Kiba signed the papers and stood up from the side of the bed. He and Naruto walked out to the bus stop. Shikamaru and Kankuro had both found jobs and were working that day so they decided to take the bus back home.

The two sat at the bus stop for a little while before their bus pulled up. They got in and put their fares in the collection box before taking a seat in the middle of the bus. "So, what all did I miss?" Kiba asked Naruto. "Not much, we got some new neighbors in 3C but other then that nothing much." Naruto said. "How are they?" Kiba asked, making Naruto blush. Kiba looked at Naruto with a strange look before it dawned on him. "You're kidding?" Kiba giggled. "No." Naruto said. Kiba's jaw hit the floor and he looked at Naruto with a strange look. "Wow." was all Kiba said. "Ya." was all Naruto said before the bus came to a stop down the block from their apartment. The two of them walked up to their building and walked in the front door. Kiba walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. Naruto gave him a weird look until he remembered that Kiba had to take it easy for a couple of weeks. As they got in, someone else ran to the door as it was closing. Naruto hit the door open button and the other person got in and pressed the button for the third floor. "So, how are you?" the other person said in a really feminine tone looking at Kiba. Kiba blinked before answering. "Good, just got out of the hospital, and how about yourself?" Kiba asked. "Oh, you must Kiba, I'm Rick, you new neighbor." Rick said. Naruto looked at Kiba and smiled. "Oh, you must also be Narutos lover. Well glad to meet you and glad you are finally out." Rick said before walking out of the elevator. Kiba looked at Naruto and shook his head. Naruto could barely hold in his laughter until he got into the apartment. "God, that guy's a walking stereo type." Kiba said as soon as Naruto shut the door. "No shit, I knew you would say that." Naruto said, also laughing a little. "I think I am going to take a nap." Kiba said as he walked into the bedroom. He grasped the door knob and winced, expecting to find it just as he left it after the fight. He opened the door and opened his eyes. Everything had been cleaned and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I wonder who cleaned it?" he asked himself out loud. "Shikamaru." Naruto said from behind him. Kiba looked at Naruto and smiled. "I think I'll join you for that nap, I'm pretty tired and sleeping on the couch isn't exactly sleeping." Naruto said.

The two drifted off to sleep and Naruto stirred in his slumber. He opened his eyes, he was sitting at the dining room table back at his parents. He looked across the table and saw his dad reading the paper as his mom brought him a plate of waffles, smiling the whole time. "Eat up, it's almost time for Shikamaru to come and pick you up for school." Minato said. Naruto looked around and smiled before he heard a loud scream. He was back at the table, this time he felt something dripping on his hand. He looked down to find blood dripping from somewhere above him, he looked up and gasped at what he saw, an arm hanging from the light. He looked to his left and found his mom, shaking in fear at the sight before her. He looked forward to see the other arm get ripped off his father and flung to the corner of the room. He saw a figure, a black ominous figure coming close to him. He ducked as razor sharp talons ran long and deep gashes across his mothers body, ripping off a finger in the process. He watched as the finger landed next to his bedroom door. Snapping his head back around he watched the last remains of his father get shredded, pieces of flesh and bone scattered everywhere. He felt himself retch and could feel himself vomit but saw nothing but what was going on in front of him.

Kiba felt Naruto kicking in his sleep and woke to find a sight he never though he would ever see. Naruto was glowing red as he looked around himself in the room. His fingers had become tipped with razor sharp talons and the smell surrounding him made it certain, he only had a few more moments until a total possession was complete. Kiba reached for his lover to feel his hand burn. He looked down at the sight before him and screamed as he saw blood dripping from his fingers. Naruto turned his head and let out a loud howl, causing the hair on Kiba's neck to stand on end. At that time Shikamaru and Kankuro walked into the room. Naruto snapped his head around and growled at the two. "Must kill." Naruto repeated as he looked at Kankuro with deadly intent. "Shikamaru, get Kankuro out of here and out of the building, now." Kiba screamed, snapping the two out of their shock. As they turned to run off, Naruto made his move. Kiba reached out and ignored the burning feeling to grab one of Naruto's feet. Naruto fell back to the ground with a loud thud before turning to Kiba and growling.

The worst nightmares that Kiba had ever had about protecting a jinchuriki were now true, he was dealing with a total possession. Naruto had a total of 6 tails made up of a dark red substance swishing behind him, meaning he only had 3 more until the Kyuubi took over completely. He looked to his side and found that the nigh stand was within reach. He reached in to only be caught by a talon from Naruto. He winced in pain as he pulled out a single gold colored piece of paper. "Naruto, forgive me." Kiba whispered as he put the piece of paper to his mouth and bit down on Naruto.

Naruto was still watching his parents get shredded by Kankuro until he felt a stinging at his feet. He looked down to find a bite mark expanding to consume his entire being. He screamed in pain as his soul was devoured by the spreading mark on his foot until his world went black. He looked around and saw nothing. He felt around and felt the cold metal bars in front of him. "Kyuu?" Naruto asked into the darkness. "Kyuu, you here?" Naruto asked again. "Kyuu!" Naruto screamed as he looked down at himself to feel something pull him into his body again.

Kiba had his mouth around Naruto, sealing his soul and the soul of the demon into the piece of paper that was contained in his mouth. Once he had felt he had done enough, he spit the paper out. He looked at the lifeless form before him, covered in blood and burn marks. Reaching out to touch Naruto's hair, he sobbed one more time. "Naruto, I'm sorry but this had to be done." Kiba said as Tsunade rushed into the room. "Where is he?" she asked in a panicked tone. He pointed to the piece of paper. "Well, you did right by sealing him but this might have also killed him too." Tsunade said as she pressed the piece of paper against Naruto's navel. As if upon instinct, she drew a patter on his stomach, with four swirls on it. She reached for the piece of paper and placed it over Naruto's stomach, matching the symbols on the paper with the ones she drew. "Naruto, forgive us for you have left us no choice." she said as she did a series of hand signs. Kiba remembered his part and did the same signs. Together, they placed their hands on Naruto and the seal at the same time.

Shikamaru and Kankuro watched from the door as the seal was activated and the piece of paper slowly vanished, becoming part of Naruto's body. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and noticed how everyone around him was covered in sweat. At the same time, he noticed Shikamaru and Kankuro back from him and the burns on Kiba's hand. "Naruto, it's okay, you'll be fine now." Kiba said. It then all clicked and Naruto started crying harder then anyone had ever seen him do, even harder then when he lost his parents. He was crying not because they stopped him, but because he had suffered a complete possession and almost killed those around him. He looked at Tsunade who looked into his eyes before bringing her lips to his forehead. "Glad to see you're back, grandson."


	22. The Beginning of The End

"Grandson?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking as the word left his lips. "Yes, I thought I wouldn't have to tell you this, but you see, I was the one who gave birth to your father. I couldn't bare to raise another child after loosing my first son Dan so I put your father up for adoption." Tsunade said. Naruto sat there, thoroughly stunned like the others at this sudden confession. Naruto chuckled before looking her in the eye. "I figured I knew you from somewhere else. Besides, why else would you have been taking such care of me." Naruto said as he looked up at the blond haired woman in her late 60s in front of him. "So, you accept this new piece of news on your past?" Tsunade asked. "Of course, why wouldn't I." Naruto said as he looked up at her with a single tear in his eye. The others looked around and noticed it was getting daylight, which meant they all had to go to work, which made Naruto shutter. He hated where he worked at with a passion.

The day continued as Naruto stood at his post with his headset on. "Welcome to burger world, how can I take your order?" Naruto said into the headset after looking at the screen and noticing there was a car at the drive through. As the person rambled off their order, Naruto pressed the icons on the terminal to put in the order. "That'll be $12.98 at the first window please." Naruto said, ending with a sigh after clicking his microphone off. As the person pulled up he took their money and gave them back their change before going back to his work. He couldn't wait for the Ninja Wars and for September to come. He and the others had been accepted to Konoha Community College with majority cost scholarships for different programs. Shikamaru was going for psychology, Kiba for industrial engineering, Kankuro was going to study theater and Naruto was going to major in modern sculpting and art. He sighed once again as the tone sounded in his ear, signaling that another car was at the order station in the drive through.

Kiba was standing in the back of the truck, throwing freight like he mainly did at work. Without realizing it, he dropped a box of vases. "Shit." Kiba cursed as he kicked the broken glass to the side to pull the rocket shot (1) further in the truck. "You seem off today Kiba, what's up?" Phil, one of the assistant managers helping Kiba unload the truck asked. "I don't know, it's almost like being away from him is distracting." Kiba said as he picked up a lawnmower and put it on the belt. He realized it didn't move and looked down the belt. A red flag was hanging in the air which meant they had to do a pallet change. Kiba sighed and sat down on a box, wiping the sweat from his face. "I know what you mean, when I am away from my other half, it's always hard for me to not think of her. I am sure it's the same way for you and Naruto." Phil said as he took a seat on the other side of the belt from Kiba. "I've often wondered if I could get Naruto to work here but I am not too sure if that'll be possible. I mean he likes his job, I think, and I am not sure if they would hire him for anything here." Kiba said as the things on the belt started moving again. "Ya, I'll let you know the moment something opens up. I think if I didn't we'd run out of stuff to sell." Phil said with a laugh while looking at the damaged boxes of fragile items that lined the walls of the trailer where Kiba was standing. Kiba only looked at the boxes and scratched his head before being brought out of his musings by the sound of shattering glass. He looked over to find Phil standing a box marked 'Fragile: Glass mirrors, This side up, do not drop', he started laughing. "That'll be seven years bad luck." he said with a chuckle. "Ya, I guess it all happens to the best of us." Phil said with his own laugh.

Shikamaru looked at his computer monitor and wished it to burst into flames. He'd been working for almost 4 hours and only racked up 2 sales. His day was dismal to say the least. He looked over at Kankuro who was on the other side of the cubical divider from him, he looked back and smiled. This one action brought a smile to Shikamaru's face as he took the next call in cue. "This is Shikamaru with Satellite Corp, we are offering a deluxe satellite receiver package with 340 channels for only $50.00 a month! How could I improve your entertainment today?" Shikamaru said, reading the script off the screen. He half expected the person to hang up. "You know, I own a small hotel and I am wondering, do you offer commercial service hook-ups?" the person on the other end said. His eyes, darted to the 'FAQ' pad and he smiled. "We do indeed offer a commercial service package, would you like more information on it?" Shikamaru said, his face glowing brighter. Kankuro noticed this look and paused his calls to listen in on what was happening on the other side of the cubical divider. After a few minutes, Shikamaru waved his flag to show he made a sale and his supervisor walked over. After a few more minutes, the sale was complete. Shikamaru had hooked up a 45 unit hotel to the satellite TV service he was pitching. He sat down and continued his day as normal.

"So, earlier, what happened?" Kankuro asked as he walked with Shikamaru to the jeep. "Nothing, I sold a commercial system." Shikamaru said. Kankuro almost shit himself when Shikamaru said that. When ever someone sold a commercial system, it meant a nice bonus. As they drove to pick-up Kiba, they passed by burger world and pulled into the drive through. "Welcome to burger world, how can I take you order." Naruto said to Shikamaru like it was no one else. "I'd like a number 4 combo and a number 3." Shikamaru said. "That's a number four combo and a number three, is that all for today?" Naruto asked. "Yup." Shikamaru replied. "That'll be $7.79 at the first window." Naruto said as he turned to the window. He saw the hood of a red jeep pull around and almost wanted to jump through the window. "Hey shika!" Naruto greeted as he opened the window. "Hey, how's work?" Shikamaru asked. "Shitty." Naruto said. "Hey, Naruto, you're holding things up." someone shouted. "I'll be done in a few minutes." he said before taking their money and giving their change. After what seemed like ever, Kisame walked up and tapped his shoulder. "Oh, thank the gods." Naruto moaned as he walked to the time clock and clocked out. He walked out to the jeep and got in. "Hey, want some?" Kankuro said as he passed his fries back towards Naruto. He took a deep sniff through his nose and his stomach turned. "No thanks." Naruto said as he put his seat belt on and Shikamaru drove off towards Wal-Mart.

They pulled up and Kiba jumped in. Naruto took one sniff and started to relax, he was back with Kiba. Shikamaru and Kankuro on the other hand were ready to throw up. The smell of fast food from Naruto was bad enough, but now the sweaty wet dog smell coming from Kiba was making things even worse. "I'd suggest a shower you two when we get back." Shikamaru said as they pulled out of the parking lot. "So, how was work?" Kiba asked Naruto. "Hell." was all Naruto said. Kiba looked at him with a strange look. "I thought you liked it there." Kiba said. Naruto leaned over and rested his head on Kiba's shoulder. "No, I hate it. They treat me like shit and I barely make anything." Naruto complained. "Phil told me there is a position opening as a cashier. I am sure I could pull a few strings and get you the same work schedule I have with the same break time." Kiba said. Naruto looked at Kiba and mumbled something under his breath before taking in another deep breath and drifting off to sleep.

"Kit, we need to do something about him." Kyuubi said to Naruto. "I swear, drop it or I'll baptize myself, killing you." Naruto said to the demon in his mind. "Come on, I'm not trying that, just something else." Kyuubi said. "Like what?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. "How about increased production?" Kyuubi said with a smile. "Okay, what's the catch?" Naruto asked. "That I get your body and soul for one day." the demon said with a smile. "No deal." Naruto said before opening his eyes and seeing Kiba look down at him. "I can see you can talk to it now without a possession of any stage. What's it like?" Kiba asked. "The fur ball is an annoying little bastard." Naruto said, making Kankuro nod his head in agreement and Kiba laugh. "I'll remember that one runt." Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.

As they pulled up to the apartment building, Kiba and Naruto were the first ones out of the jeep, both wanting showers. As they ran into the apartment, they started arguing who would go first. "Come on, at least you weren't stuck in a truck all day." Kiba said. "Oh, hell no, this grease needs to come off." Naruto said. It then dawned on them both, why now use both shower heads. As they got into the bathroom, Shikamaru and Kankuro were walking in. Kiba started to strip himself down as did Naruto, until he looked up. Right at the base of Kiba's left shoulder blade was a white, almost pinkish new scar. He remembered the night and started to tear up. Naruto let out a sob as he took a seat on the toilet. Kiba turned around after hearing the sob and saw Naruto looking at his hands. "I wish I were dead." Naruto said in a harsh sigh. "Come on, why do you say that?" Kiba asked as he squatted in front of Naruto. "Kiba, I'm so sorry for that." Naruto said. Then it all clicked, Naruto was blaming himself for the fight. "Don't blame yourself for my actions. I should have not even reacted the way I did." Kiba said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. This made Naruto smile again and the two got into the shower.

After a few minutes in the water, Kiba looked towards Naruto with a smile. "So, did you hold off until I got out of the hospital?" Kiba asked. "What?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed. Kiba looked down and couldn't help himself, getting on his knees silently, he kneeled down and licked the tip of Naruto's cock. Naruto, not expecting the sudden action, almost fell in surprise but then realized what was happening. He opened one eye and moaned as he felt Kiba take the tip into his mouth and suck. Kiba heard the moan and continued his actions until he could feel that Naruto was completely hard. He removed his mouth, earning a disapproving grunt from his lover before digging his tongue into Naruto's slit, making him scream out Kiba's name without realizing he did. The loud scream only made Kiba continue on until he felt Naruto pulling him closer, it then happened, Naruto sighed loudly and came, hard. Kiba was almost choked by the fountain of seed that was in his mouth and just opened his mouth so what he couldn't swallow would just flow out. Naruto looked down to see that he was practically drowning Kiba with his seed. Pulling Kiba up by his hair, he looked into his chocolate colored eyes before mouthing 'I love you'. With those three words, he leaned in and kissed Kiba, who shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth, making him not only moan into the kiss but also taste himself. After breaking their kiss, Naruto looked down at Kiba and smirked. "How about tonight I take care of you?" Naruto said in a deep, low voice; giving Kiba goose bumps all over his body. It had been nearly a month since they last did anything and Kiba was more than ready. The two finished up in the shower and walked out into the living room. Shikamaru looked up at Kiba and smirked, knowing what had happened in the bathroom.

The night continued on and it was getting close to 3 in the morning. "Oh, god, KIBA!" Naruto screamed as Kiba shuttered below him, spearing Naruto with is rod. "Oh god, so close." Kiba said with one eye open before he forced himself up into Naruto and held himself there, filling Naruto to the brim. Naruto moaned at the hot feeling inside him and fell to his side, panting, and pulled Kiba into his chest. "Damn." was all Kiba could say as he and Naruto drifted off to sleep.

Shikamaru and Kankuro were laying in bed, clearly awake from the noises that happened in the next room over from them. "I really do wish they were a little quieter." Shikamaru mumbled before turning to Kankuro. "Perhaps a contest is in store?" Kankuro said with a giggle. Shikamaru shot Kankuro a dirty look before they drifted back to sleep.

The next morning came too fast for Naruto. He opened his eyes to the blaring light and the thunderous sounds of birds chirping, he had woken up with a migraine. "Good morning love." Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear, not realizing his condition until it was too late. The slightest sound resulted in his entire body aching and he reacted without even realizing it. Kiba only looked on in horror as Naruto looked at him with severely constricted pupils and growling; he knew the condition and also knew he was in for it. In the next room over, Kankuro and Shikamaru were sleeping until they heard a loud yelp that startled them awake. Kankuro got up and checked out in the hallway while Kiba tried to make his escape. "Oh I think not. How about you feel what I felt." Naruto growled in his bedroom as he dragged Kiba back into the room ignoring him begging for his life. "Ouch damnit." Kiba moaned as Naruto hit him once more before dragging him into the bed and forcing him to lay down. "You'll stay until it goes away." Naruto hissed as he laid his head back down on the pillow. Kiba laid in the bed completely still until he felt Naruto fall asleep. He tried to get up and was pinned down by Naruto.

Kankuro and Shikamaru walked into the living room and noticed that Naruto and Kiba were still in bed. "I think Naruto woke with a migraine today." Kankuro said in a whisper, hoping not to bring the wrath of a pissed off and pain filled Naruto. They could hear Kiba shift in bed then hear the sound of him being pinned by Naruto. Shikamaru laughed loudly without realizing it.

Naruto laid in bed next to Kiba and heard the laugh. "I thought I said be quiet." Naruto said as he grabbed Kiba's manhood and gave a harsh squeeze. It took all Kiba's power to not scream out in pain. He laid next to what could become the death of him, sweating bullets and releasing tears from his eyes. Finally Naruto fell back asleep and Kiba took his chance for escape. He slowly moved from Naruto's reach and managed to get out of the bedroom. Silently shutting the door, not even bothering to put any cloths on he limped to the living room where he was greeted by two laughing friends. "Shhhh, please keep it down." Kiba begged for his life. "Okay, we'll spare you this time." Kankuro said and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

They started cooking breakfast and all froze when they heard a door open. Out staggered Naruto before walking into the bathroom. Kiba looked down the hallway and almost shit himself. Naruto's eyes were red and the whisker marks on his face were thick. "Holy shit, has anyone else noticed that about him?" Kiba asked the other two. They looked at Kiba then down the hall before shaking their heads. "His migraines might actually be caused by the Kyuubi." Kiba said. "I don't think that's want causes them. You see, Naruto was born with a disorder that makes him more susceptible to getting them." Shikamaru said, leaving it at that. "What do you mean?" Kiba asked. "Ask Naruto when he's normal again. Until then I'd say avoid him." Kankuro said as Naruto walked out of the bathroom and looking down the hallway into the living room where Kiba stood. Kiba instantly began sweating bullets until Naruto made eye contact. His eyes were red with slits where his pupils were normally at. Shaking in fear, Kiba gave into his body's reaction and pissed himself before passing out. "Shit." Naruto said, his features returning back to normal when he heard Kiba hit the floor. Naruto ran up to Kiba and looked at him before looking at the others. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "I don't know, one minute he's standing there looking at you then the next he's passed out." Kankuro said as he propped Kiba's head on a pillow.

Kiba opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed a blond mop of hair looking at him before he made eye contact and was met by blue surrounding black round pupils. Reaching up Kiba ran his hand along Naruto's lower jaw bone before passing out again. Naruto looked down before picking Kiba up off the ground and slinging him over his shoulder. "I think he needs to sleep a little." Naruto said as he carried Kiba into the bedroom. As he set Kiba down, his eyes slowly opened. "It's okay, I feel better, just get some sleep, okay?" Naruto asked. Kiba rolled over to the alarm clock and noticed it was only 8 in the morning. "What about you?" Kiba asked in a caring tone. "I'll also be getting some sleep. I'm sorry for what I did, I just hate these damn headaches." Naruto said as he laid back down next to Kiba. Kiba looked over at Naruto as his eyes slowly came to a close, soon enough he felt sleep come to him as well.

_**Time skip- 2 months**_

June had melded into July and July was coming to a close. They were only a few days off from the Ninja Wars and had everything packed and ready to go, all that was left was getting their ID cards. Kiba walked into the living room with a smile on his face and a brown envelope in his hand. "They're here." he sang as he opened the package and took out the registration letters with the ID cards attached. Kankuro and Kiba were both excited while Naruto and Shikamaru were nervous, mainly because of the fact it was their first time. As Kiba dug through the envelope, he paled at what he found. It was a complete participant with the different teams, and on it was one more team from a small town to the east of Konoha, Hebi. He looked further at the listing and saw one thing that gave him shivers; Uchiha, Sasuke was named as the captain of this team. He also looked and noticed three names that were all connected with different Suigetsu was not a surprise for Kiba, neither was Karin, but the number one threat he could see and shivered at was Juugo.

**Author Notice: I have decided to cut the other filler chapter and go directly into the Ninja Wars. All three Ninja War chapters will be completed by October 5, with Naruto' birthday chapter coming out on October 10.**


	23. Ninja Wars Day 1

Chapter 23

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Kankuro were all waiting at the check in point; and Naruto was still a little nervous. As the teams were called into the booth, they were inspected and their information was verified before they were given a secret scroll that contained a riddle. The riddle was missing every other word, and the other scroll that the other teams were given contained the missing parts, and only with both parts could they find their way to the center cabin to complete the competition. Naruto looked at the map one last time before shaking his head. The area where the center cabin was located was off the map and it only gave a little indication of where exactly it was. Naruto was brought out of his musings when something or someone bumped him. "Oh, Sasuke, please, let's just leave the others somewhere else so we can be alone." a slutty looking girl in her late teens with red shoulder length unkempt hair and oval shaped glasses said as she walked by. The girl was dressed in tight camouflage that didn't hide anything. Naruto looked her over and shook his head, she looked like something you would find on a street corner. Just as Naruto was about to turn around to tell her to watch it, he felt a single hand drop on his shoulder. "I never thought I'd see you here, fudge packer." a deep voice said from behind him. He turned around and got instantly pissed, it was Sasuke. Kiba heard the voice and realized that Naruto was about to snap. Turning around, he grabbed Naruto by his other shoulder and pulled him away. "Aww, look, the little faggot has a seme…how cute." Sasuke said in a condescending tone. That's all it took, Kiba flipped. With a swift move, Kiba pushing Sasuke through the crowd of people and up against a tree. "You better consider yourself fucking lucky there are so many witnesses here or I'd kill you." Kiba hissed through his teeth in the Uchihas face.

"Hey. You two, Uzumaki-Inuzuka and Uchiha, stop." a voice said as it pushed through the crowd. "You just stay the fuck out of this." Kiba turned to say until he realized who it was. "What was that?" Izumo said as he backed Kiba towards a tree. "ID cards, now." he finished. With a shaky hand, he got his ID card out and Genma scanned it with a small palm computer. "Okay, your team is next in line for check in. Be ready by the check in point…and watch yourself." Izumo said as he left. As they walked towards the check in building, Naruto began to get really nervous. It was his first competition like this and he didn't know what to expect. They walked in with their backpacks and paintball gear. "Naruto to table 1, Kiba to table 2, Kankuro to table 3, and Shikamaru to table 4. Your gear will be inspected and you will be given your scroll before leaving." Kotetsu, the lead gear inspector said. As the gear inspection continued on, they found the 'stash' in Kiba's bag. "Okay, I'm not even going to ask why you need this. You are not permitted to carry personnel lubricant on the field." the person said as she took out the bottle. "Um, that's for my gun." Kiba said as he pointed to the label. "Oh, okay, it's permitted." the person said blushing at their mistake. After the gear inspection was complete, they went to the end of the tent and got their scroll. It was blue with a number and a barcode on it which meant they were looking for a red scroll. We they walked out of the tent, they were stopped. "Scroll please." the person said. Kiba handed the scroll over and the person removed the plastic shrink wrap coating on it, leaving only the scroll number barcode and the coloring around the edges. "If anyone uses physical force to remove your scroll, tell us the number using the emergency radio. The radio you will be given in the next tent is to only be used for emergencies and nothing else. Either the entire team finishes or the entire team drops out because of an injury. Understood?" the person said before handing the scroll back to Kiba. "Yes." was all Kiba said as he put the scroll in his backpack. The four of them walked out the end of the tent and got their emergency radio.

Naruto stepped out into the light of the open area at the end of the tents and looked at his ID card, it had the gate they were to enter through. Naruto walked towards the gate and took a seat on the bench next to it. He looked around and smiled. The play area was surrounded by a 15 foot tall fence and the gates were only about 7 feet tall. He looked to his right and saw the others approaching. "How did you get through so fast?" Kiba asked when he noticed that Naruto was already sitting at the bench waiting for them. "I had everything ready before we even got here." Naruto said as he took out his MP3 player and put the ear plugs into his ears. They still had another 3 hours to stand around and wait, but at least they could lock their gear up and walk around. They put their gear into the locker at the gate and walked to the little café that was set up for the players to get something to eat while they waited. They could tell by the way the sun hung into the sky that it was close to 11 and the match started a noon. They stood up and walked over to their gate and waited. Finally at 11:45, their radio crackled to life. "There are going to be 30 4 person teams in the play area in this lot. The match length will be 3 days, you are to be to the center cabin before 12:00 noon on the third day. With that, we wish you luck and be safe." the voice said as a click was heard from the gate. With the gate unlocked, the voice continued. "You will be permitted to enter at this time, do not move any further in then 25 feet in search of a good place to start, the command will be given in the form of a tone." the voice continued.

Kiba and Shikamaru walked in, closely followed by Naruto and Kankuro. They found a spot to begin and hunkered down to wait for the signal. "Okay, radios on and let's get ready." Kiba said as he fixed his ear piece and put his mask on. The others just looked at him and nodded. The tone sounded, the match had started. In a flash, Naruto and Shikamaru were already another 30 feet in with Kiba to their right and Kankuro to their left. His heart raced the entire time, Naruto thought this was beyond awesome and couldn't wait until his first confrontation. He didn't have to wait long, as he went to jump over a bush but came to a stop. He saw another play before him. With his right hand up and his fingers extended, he signaled where the other player was. "How many?" Kiba said into the radio. Naruto removed the lens cap from his scope and did a quick sweep. Just as he was about to give his answer, a single shot was heard. Before Kiba or Shikamaru knew, Kankuro had been engaged. The person that Naruto was watching turned towards the noise and was hit directly in the face plate with a direct hit from Naruto. Kiba hunkered down and did his favorite thing, set traps. He snuck through the bushes and popped out beside someone. He turned and ran away from them, his prey following him directly into his trap. Before they knew what was going on, the hissing sound of numerous paint mines going off could be heard and a single figure could be seen trying their best to clear the paint from his face mask.

Naruto had gone some 20 feet ahead and already met his next victim. With silent movement, he fired off a single shot, hitting the person directly in the side of the neck. He smiled as he watched them fall to the ground temporarily unconscious from a brain blood pulse. He heard a sound and turned in time to see someone sneaking up on him. He reached into his pocket and pilled the pin on a paint grenade at the same time. With fluid like movements, he threw the grenade and jumped over another small shrub. Kiba heard the loud pop of the grenade go off and smiled before taking one more shot, knocking a person down with a surgically placed knee shot. Kankuro heard this while he was sneaking up behind someone else with a paint swab ready. Just as it made contact, the person moved, making the swath of coverage from the swab only longer. As the person ran off to get within legal range to fire on someone, Kankuro pulled out his side arm and shot them in the back of the head.

Shikamaru was hiding in a bush, stalking his prey from a distance, when the moment was right, he took the shot; and missed. The other person turned around and Shikamaru felt a hot breath on his neck. "I see, so you're with the Kyuubi." the person behind him said before Shikamaru had a chance to react . Just as Shikamaru turned around he felt a gust of wind go by him. He looked up to see a blue colored explosion from the other guys mask and he had no choice but to smile, Naruto was a damn good shot. Shikamaru took the opportunity and ran for it, meeting back up with the others near where Naruto had positioned himself. "Holy fuck." Shikamaru panted. "Ya, no kidding." the others also panted as they left. Kiba turned and looked behind him at the mess. It was a definite as to who was involved. The trees and ground were covered in blue paint, with seeing this he smiled and raced to catch up with the others. The day continued on with only a couple small skirmishes and the four stop by a creek to take a break. Kiba looks down at his watch and noticed it's past 8 in the evening. He looks up to the sky and grunts, it's already getting dark. "I guess we'll set up camp here." he says as he opens his backpack to get out his tent. Naruto does the same, but they all know that Naruto and Kiba are both going to be in the same tent. Shikamaru climbs up a tree while the others are setting camp and can see several small camp fires in the distance, within an hours walk from where they are. "I see everyone else is starting to set camp." Shikamaru says into his radio before making his way back down the tree.

As he got back to camp, Kankuro had already started cooking their dinner while Kiba had already set the tents up; but Kankuro was no where to be found in the camp. He looked at how large Kiba's tent was then realized that he and Naruto were going to be sharing, which made Naruto's little tent the supply tent. He looked at his GPS unit and realized they were already more then a mile into the play area, which meant they still had 3 miles left to get to the center cabin. While a four mile walk may seem like nothing, it's something completely else when you are looking for a needle in a hay stack while avoiding being found at the same time. These factors are what made the Ninja Wars the hardest competition to get involved in. Shikamaru looked at how the camp was set up with the back of the tents facing the cliff and the fronts facing the creek, perfect for defending a point. He smiled, thinking that the had discovered the perfect spot to set up camp, what he didn't see were the people at the top of the cliff who were also looking down at the camp, that is until they heard some brush rustle behind them. Several shots and a couple screams later, Kankuros voice came over the radio. "Three down, no scroll." he said before making his way down the trail back to the camp. "How did he know they were up there?" Shikamaru asked as he heard the tree above him rustle a little. To his horror a single paint grenade fell and landed right in front of him. He looked down and noticed it was a proximity mine much like the one's that Naruto had brought. He started shaking while looking around. With his back to a tree and having the creek and a black berry bush to both sides, he had no choice but to step over it. He looked down and noticed the light was solid which meant it hadn't been armed yet. He looked above him and scowled, Naruto hung from a branch by the back of his knees grinning down at Shikamaru. "While you were out scouting where the other players were, we heard something above the camp and sent Naruto up there to have a look. He told Kankuro where the other players were and we sent Kankuro to make sure they were dealt with." Kiba said. "Then why did you drop that at me, it could have gone off." Shikamaru said. "It was just to mess with ya Shika." Naruto said. Shikamaru glared up at him and uttered under his breath "What a fucking pain in the ass, so troublesome.". Naruto and Kiba laughed as Shikamaru got into his tent and closed the door.

After another hour of joking and talking, the four finished dinner, with Shikamaru being absent from the side of the fire as he felt it was too troublesome. Kiba and Naruto got into theirs, leaving Kankuro for watch. "Why don't we zip our sleeping bags up and keep each other warm." Naruto offered. Kiba only nodded his head and did what Naruto had asked of him and started stripping off his gear, leaving his camos on and taking off his boots. He looked at Naruto as he got undressed and slowly took his ANBU vest off. Kiba was amazed that Naruto had decided to even get one because he didn't ever think he would want to carry that much around. Naruto opted to take all but his pants and his undershirt off and climbed into the sleeping bags next to Kiba. Kiba took a deep breath through his nose and fell asleep. Naruto looked to his side and fell asleep with a smile.

In Shikamaru's tent, Kankuro was sitting next to Shikamaru talking about what happened. "You know Naruto wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Kankuro said as he looked at Shikamaru, who was laying in his sleeping bag staring out the top fly of the tent into the night sky. "Ya, I know, it's just that he can be a little too childish some times." Shikamaru breathed out, watching the mist from his breath momentarily turn into a small cloud in the cool air. "You know, it's pretty cold, why not share sleeping bags?" Kankuro said as he looked past Shikamaru and through the window. Kankuro and Shikamaru zipped their sleeping bags together much like Naruto and Kiba had, falling asleep; unaware that there was no one keeping guard.


	24. Ninja Wars Day 2

Chapter 24

The next morning, Kiba woke to Naruto screaming and shooting his gun in the tent. Kiba opened his eyes to find that Naruto was firing out the front door at an approaching team. Kankuro and Shikamaru were doing the same thing. "Who the fuck was on guard?" Kiba growled, knowing that blood was going to spill for this. "No one, we all went to sleep at the same time, I only knew they were there because one of my mines went off." Naruto said as he reloaded his gun. Kiba looked out the front door just as a paintball came whizzing towards the tent. "Don't worry, for the most part they are bounding off." Naruto said as he continued his firing. He looked over just as the ball broke right at eye level for Kiba. The scream that filled their small camp was horrible and the other team used the distraction to take over Shikamaru and Kankuro.

"Where's the scroll?" one of the other players said right in Shikamaru's face. "I don't have it." Shikamaru said. "Bullshit, you look like someone who is the team captain, tell me, where it is?" the person sneered in Shikamaru's face. "I'm not the captain, Naruto is." Shikamaru screamed. Naruto heard this scream and shook his head. "Hold still, we need to clean your eyes out." Naruto said as he dumped more saline solution into Kibas eyes to wash out the paintball fill. Kiba winced as he fluid washed over his face, suddenly there was an unzipping sound. "Where is the scroll?" the person said to Naruto through a growl. Naruto growled back and reached for his leg. "Oh no." the person said as another player pinned Naruto down. "I said where is the scroll?" the person asked. "I was just about to give it to you. Now if you'd free my arm I can." Naruto said. The person, most likely the other team captain, nodded his head, and Naruto was set free. He pulled out an exact replica of the scroll. "Okay, now open it and read the first passage." the person said. Naruto did as he was told, not opening further then necessary. After a tense 5 minutes, the team was gone with the scroll. Kankuro and Shikamaru came running to the tent and screaming.

"Damnit, why didn't you fight to keep it." Kankuro said. "Because Kiba's injured and we still have the scroll." Naruto said. "No we don't, you gave it to them." Shikamaru said in a smart assed tone. "No, what I gave them was a dummy scroll with a latex proximity mine in the middle." Naruto said with a smile. Off in the distance, a pop followed by screams sounded. Kiba and the others smiled. Naruto was always know for being unpredictable in matches. As they cleaned up the camp, Naruto walked around and assessed the damage. While Shikamaru had it right to call Naruto the captain, it was really Kankuro who was listed on all the papers as the captain because they required previous ninja war experience before you could participate. "Naruto, let's move." Kiba called out. "Okay." Naruto said as he dropped his face mask and cocked his gun. Day 2 had officially begun with a battle and Naruto was sure it was going to end with another one; but he had no clue as to what to expect.

The day continued on until Kiba put his hand up in the air. The other came to a halt and Naruto walked from the back of the line to the front. After a short conversation, Naruto addressed the others. "You're not going to believe this…." Naruto started. The others were instantly drawn into the conversation while Naruto started to chuckle. "remember the smell about 5 minutes back, Kiba farted." Naruto finished on the verge of laughter because of how immature Kiba was with that announcement. The other just shook their heads and Naruto got back into formation.

As the team continued on their walk, he heard something and brought the team to a halt. "Naruto what is it?" Kiba asked as Naruto looked through his scope. "Shit, everyone get a good place, it's Karin." Naruto said. This hit them all like a load of bricks. Where ever Karin was meant that Sasuke was close by, and they were hoping to avoid him since he knew almost all their tricks. Almost as if on cue, Naruto heard someone come through the brush. "Karin, join the others, we've been found." Sasuke said, looking directly at Naruto. Naruto looked into his eyes and noticed something, they were red. Or more exactly, the lens of his visor was red. "Oh shit, he's got an auto-view." Naruto said as he backed up. "What's an auto-view?" Kiba asked. "It's a device that can differentiate the difference between the coloring of clothing and the coloring of plants." Shikamaru said, this new news of impending doom setting in with him. They watched in horror as Sasuke took the scope covers off his gun and aimed it directly at them. "Okay, remember, if we stay in the brush we'll be good." Naruto said as he looked around him and noticed that they were almost in the middle of a clearing. "Fuck." Naruto sighed as he heard a single shot. He looked to his left and saw Kankuro get hit, directly in the lens. With Shikamaru tending to Kankuro, Kiba and Naruto were the ones who had to defend their team.

"Kiba, where are you?" Naruto said into his radio to hear nothing. Suddenly the bushes in front of him began to rustle. He looked up and saw Kiba, covered in paint fall out of the bush. "I'm right here." he said before passing out. "Shikamaru, Kankuro, come in?" Naruto said into his radio to only be met by silence. "I see, a new trick huh Sasuke." Naruto said as he looked around and noticed that the Kiba that fell out of the bush was really an inflatable dummy with a radio in him. The radios were nothing but static meaning he had no communication with his own team. If anything, Sasuke was good with creating the illusion of hopelessness. "Kyuu, where are they?" Naruto asked in his mind. "Well well, now you ask me to help." the demon replied, shaking his head. "Damnit, not now, where are they?" Naruto asked. Suddenly their positions were lit up around him. "Thanks." Naruto said as he moved towards where the three were clustered.

As Naruto approached, he took it easy. As soon as he got close enough, he coughed. Kiba heard the cough and got between Shikamaru and Kankuro and who ever it was. "Kiba, it's…" was all Naruto said before a single shot went off. Naruto could feel the feeling of a migraine setting in as his vision went dark and he fell to the ground. Kiba hit him right in the carotid artery.

"Well well well, isn't it the fudge packer quartet." Sasuke said as he walked closer to the remaining three who were around Naruto. "Now, if you wish to make it out of the competition alive, give me the scroll and no one will get hurt. Except for Naruto who's already down." Sasuke said in a bastardly tone as he glared down at them. Slowly the other three on his team filed in and surrounded.

Narutos eyes fluttered open and he could only see dirt. "Well, time to see if this actually works." Naruto said as he bit down on a switch in his mouth. A small screen inside his face shield flickered on and it showed that Sasuke was standing directly over Naruto. With a shit eating grin, Naruto moved his arm and leg to mimic movements from someone who was about to come back to.

"Sasuke, I think he's coming to." Suigetsu said as Naruto moved. "Nah, the queers down for a while." Sasuke said as he reached to grab the scroll form Kiba. Naruto looked up to his disbelief, Kiba was handing over the real thing. "Damnit no." Naruto screamed and placed a single shot right in the middle of Karin's face shield before he was taken down by a shot to the back of the head, courtesy of Suigetsu. "You disgust me, Naruto." Sasuke said as he looked the scroll over. "Feh, we have no need for this one." Sasuke said as he walked off, throwing the scroll back to Kiba.

Naruto got back off the ground and gave a loud sigh at the events. He never though that someone would be permitted to bring those on the field much less even use them. He looked up at Kiba and growled. "What the fuck was that shot for?" Naruto said through gritted teeth as he cleaned off his face shield. "I didn't know who it was" Kiba said in his defense, backing slowly after noticing the state of Naruto's eyes. "Oh, calm down, I asked it for help finding you guys." Naruto said. Kankuro chucked and Kiba shook his head. They had survived a direct conflict with Sasuke and his team but also now knew of one team that didn't have the scroll they needed. The four got up and left the area of the conflict, mainly to regain their composure. Kankuro was still pale and Shikamaru, although you couldn't really see it through his always bored shell, was also scared and wanting to get out of there. Suddenly remembering the events, he looked right at Kiba before asking the single question. "Why did you shoot me there?" Naruto asked. Kiba turned around to give his answer, but when he saw Naruto's eyes, he only sighed. "Because I wasn't thinking right." Kiba said at the end of his sigh. "Really, when do you ever?" Naruto said as he walked past Kiba. Shikamaru and Kankuro were surprised by Naruto's actions. Kiba was put off by his mood and decided that next time if he thought he heard Naruto's voice he'd hold his fire.

As the day continued on, Naruto and Kiba were beginning to become more tense around each other. Kankuro noticed this and so did Shikamaru. They both figured that it was because of Kiba shooting Naruto, what they didn't realize is that Naruto's hormones were going into overtime and he was getting extremely sexually frustrated. As they continued to walk, the team realized it was getting close to dark. "Well, it's about time to set camp." Naruto said, that's when the realized something, they were in a clearing with a large tree in the middle of it. "Well, how about a birds nest?" Kankuro suggested, looking up into the tree. There was a large area where the branches branched out from. "Sure, I'll give it a look." Shikamaru said as he started climbing the tree. When he reached the area, he smiled. There was a spot that was ten foot by close to ten foot where the branches came out of the trunk. "Hey, Naruto, still have that netting?" Shikamaru hollered down the 12 foot tall trunk. "Yeah, why?" Naruto asked, raising an eye brow. "There is more then enough room up here for us, come on up." Shikamaru said as he started kicking the dead growth off the side of the tree.

By the time they were all up there, Shikamaru and Naruto had set things up. Kiba looked around and grinned. The position was perfect. He cross checked his GPS unit and saw they were within an hours walk to the center cabin. "We'll camp here tonight and use the tree as cover to ambush people tomorrow. We're right on a major trail leading to the cabin." Kiba said. The others looked at him and smiled, this was going to be a good match.

"So, who's going to take first watch?" Naruto asked. The others looked at him then at their surroundings. "That won't be necessary." Shikamaru said. "Cool." Naruto said as he took out a MRE and opened the entrée. Shikamaru and Kankuro did the same. Kiba looked around before taking out his food and began eating. They were close to a total of 14 feet up off the ground which meant they wouldn't have much to worry about having people find them, chances are they would just walk along below them. Naruto and Shikamaru set up the netting around the outside of the tree branches so if someone tried to throw anything up in the tree it would bounce back down like it hit a branch. Naruto smiled at their handy work and set up his stuff so he was leaning against a branch. Kiba selected a spot in front of Naruto to use as his bed area. Naruto looked around and smiled, their shelter of the night was set up and they were finally safe from ambush. Soon everyone was done eating and Kankuro and Shikamaru had gone to sleep. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other before coming to one conclusion. It was late and they were going to have a busy day tomorrow. Naruto leaned against a tree limb and Kiba came up closer to him. Resting his head on Naruto's boots with his head liner as a pillow, Kiba fell asleep. Naruto looked down before yawning and joining the others in their restful slumber.


End file.
